Un impulsivo-explosivo amor
by Shihiro-san
Summary: Un encuentro casual. Un beso en la oscuridad. El comienzo del caos. (Bakugou x Uraraka).
1. Chapter 1

La noche era fría y despejada salpicada por unas cuantas estrellas. Como casi todos los días, después de aquel enfrentamiento en el torneo de la UA, Uraraka permanecía despierta sintiéndose miserable por no haber podido hacerle un rasguño a su contrincante.

Siguió mirando el techo en la oscuridad de su habitación, sintiendo una opresión en la garganta. Ya había llorado mucho luego del incidente…si seguía así caería en un pozo muy oscuro.

Todos en la escuela la animaban y ella se mostraba fuerte frente a todos, con una sonrisa radiante y las mejillas sonrosadas…pero una vez que volvía a la soledad de su departamento su sonrisa se esfumaba.

Sin embargo, sabía que no podía seguir en ese estado. No era propio de ella. Poco a poco fue animándose a sí misma, mientras aquel sentimiento de tristeza comenzaba a volverse determinación.

\- No puedo darme por vencida…la próxima vez le ganare- pensó frunciendo el ceño, recordando la cara de impresión de Bakugo cuando ella cayo desfallecida en el torneo.

Se puso en movimiento. Entrenaría todos los días si fuera necesario, para superarlo. Recordó a Deku y sintió más ánimo. El jamás se daba por vencido.

Rápidamente rebusco en su closet, una polera sencilla y unas calzas y salió a entrenar sin importar la hora o el clima, movida por un nuevo sentimiento de superación.

Luego de pasadas varias horas de entrenamiento, se apoyó en una pared, completamente extenuada y jadeante, mientras unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su cien. Las calles estaban completamente vacías y oscuras. Observo el cielo y se dio cuenta que debía faltar poco para que amaneciera. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver el cielo completamente cubierto de nubes oscuras. Estaba tan concentrada que no se percató del clima…quizás sería mejor volver.

Dio un paso, y al igual que en el torneo sus extremidades no respondieron. Se apoyó agitada en la pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

Apoyo la cabeza en la fría muralla y cerró los ojos. Se sentía mareada y todo su cuerpo le dolía. Quizás se había excedido con ese tipo de entrenamiento para ser el primer día. Lo mejor sería esperar a que recobrara un poco la fuerza antes de irse.

Fue entonces cuando escucho unos pasos. Se giró instintivamente hacia donde provenía el sonido de las pisadas, aquel callejón completamente oscuro. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Estaba en una mala situación, era presa fácil para cualquier villano.

Quizás podría esconderse en el callejón sin hacer mucho ruido. Intento ponerse de pie, pero era en vano, sus piernas estaban muy frágiles y volvió a caer al suelo.

Los pasos se escuchaban más cerca.

-Maldición- mascullo con nerviosismo.

Miro a su alrededor…quizá hubiera algo que pudiera usar como escudo. Vio unas macetas con plantas un poco más allá de donde estaba. Era su oportunidad.

Activando su quirk, les dio ligereza a sus piernas para poder caminar apoyándose de la pared. No podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ya comenzaba a sentir las náuseas causadas por la fatiga.

Ya faltaba poco, estaba solo a unos metros del macetero, solo debía estirar un poco los dedos….

-Uraraka?-

La joven se dio vuelta sorprendida. Aquella voz conocida…

-Bakugo…- murmuro observando al chico. Este la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-que se supone que haces- pregunto molesto al ver que intentaba con dificultad acercarse al macetero.

-yo…yo no sabía que eras tú- dijo nerviosa, mirando hacia otro lado y escondiendo su mano. ¿Qué hacia el aquí? Intento ponerse de pie, sin embargo, al haber usado su quirk la fatiga se apodero de ella con mayor intensidad. Se sintió sin fuerzas mientras caída hacia el suelo.

El golpe era inminente, sin embargo, eso no llego a ocurrir.

Un brazo fuerte la sujeto de la cintura e impidió que se golpeara en el suelo.

-que mierda estuviste haciendo- espeto Bakugo con molestia.

-y-yo…entrenaba. -susurro. Sentía el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del joven al tenerla sujeta de la cintura. Uraraka se sonrojo al notarlo.

Comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia.

Bakugo bufo molesto y con movimiento rápido la tomo en brazos.

-q-q-ue haces- protesto Uraraka aún más sonrojada.

-No puedes ni caminar. - gruño enojado- dime donde mierda vives- dijo sin mirarla.

-hmm…- Uraraka sentía tanta vergüenza. No podía tener más mala suerte de encontrarse justo a la persona que le había provocado la angustia desde que perdiera en el encuentro de la UA.

Mientras le daba las indicaciones, sintió como el comenzaba a caminar. Sus manos la apretaban con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Uraraka cerró los ojos, cansada.

Pudo sentir que comenzaba a llover y la ropa comenzaba a empapársele. Se dejó llevar por el sonido de la lluvia y el calor que producía el cuerpo del chico…apenas le importo que fuera el idiota de Bakugo, pero la verdad es que sentía protegida. Y sin percatarse se quedó dormida.

-Oi..Uraraka!-

La chica se despertó asustada. ¿Donde estaba? Confundida miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada fulminante de Bakugo.

-que...? – balbuceo aun sin entender.

-esta es tu puta casa o no-vocifero enojado el rubio.

Uraraka miro soñolienta el edificio que se erguía frente a ella y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado.

Se sonrojo al darse cuenta que Bakugo aun la sostenía con firmeza contra su cuerpo. Le dolía la cabeza y todo el cuerpo…recordó el entrenamiento.

-sí, segundo piso…puerta 23-mascullo.

Esa sería su venganza, pensó adormilada. Él tendría que llevarla hasta su departamento. Sería una forma de retribuirle un poco la humillación que sufrió en el torneo. Sonrió con malicia por dentro.

Al llegar a la puerta, Bakugo la soltó para que se parase y ella se dio cuenta que aún se encontraba muy débil. Le comenzó a doler la cabeza y se apoyó con un brazo en la puerta.

-tonta- espetó el, y le quito de las manos las llaves del departamento para abrir la puerta.

Sujetándola de un brazo la ayudo a entrar. Bakugo se sorprendió al ver lo sencillo del departamento de la chica. Tenía algunos posters, y en su sala podía ver la cama al lado de la ventana y una mesita que servía como de centro de la habitación.

-g-gracias, Bakugo-kun. -dijo ella sentándose en la cama y sonriendo tímidamente- no era necesario-

-tsk- gruño mirando hacia otro lado.

-Que hacías ahí a esta hora? -pregunto la joven con honesta curiosidad.

\- Me pidieron comprar unas hierbas de mierda medicinales para la tonta de mi madre- bufo sin mirarla y cruzándose de brazos.

Se mantuvieron incomodos en silencio unos segundos. Uraraka no sabía que decir.

-bien, adiós- espeto, dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta.

Uraraka se sentía mareada. Sin embargo, por alguna razón no quería que se fuera, la compañía le sentaba bien.

-Bakugo-kun yo...-dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia él. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la cien y cerró los ojos. Escucho un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos.

Se odio a sí misma. Siempre era tan débil…

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada roja de Bakugo. Estaba sentado en el suelo a oscuras, apoyando la espalda en la pared mientras sostenía la cabeza de la chica entre sus brazos. No tenía idea cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Ella no supo que decir. Se sonrojo al instante. Lo sentía tan cerca. Podía ahora percatarse de su perfume…era bastante masculino.

Bakugo frunció el ceño enojado mientras seguía mirándola fijamente. Uraraka se removió inquieta, pero el apretó con firmeza sus brazos obligándola a quedarse en esa posición.

-b-Bakugo-kun...? - susurro Uraraka. No entendía que sucedía y porque el actuaba tan raro.

El chico bajo su mirada unos instantes. Fue entonces cuando se percató de su ropa. Su polera empapada por la lluvia marcaba sus senos a la perfección y entallaba su figura. Mas encima, el frio había hecho que sus pezones se endurecieran y se irguieran a través de la ropa.

Sintió que una oleada de calor le llegaba a la cara. Estaba sola con un chico en su departamento, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo y abrazada de el...sin que la dejara ir.

Volvió a moverse, esta vez con el propósito de soltarse de Bakugo, pero este la sujeto con más fuerza, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella.

Podía sentir su respiración, el calor de su rostro e incluso el suave perfume a jabón que irradiaba su piel. Sentía el corazón latir a mil por hora. Estaban sumamente cerca y el seguía observándola con el ceño fruncido sin decir nada.

-B-Bakug…-balbuceo presa de los nervios, sin embargo, la frase fue interrumpida por un fogoso beso. Bakugo había eliminado la corta distancia que los separaba y apretaba sus labios contra la chica del pelo castaño.

Uraraka estaba en shock. Con una mano, Bakugo tomo con sorprendente delicadeza el rostro de Uraraka, incitándola a devolverle el beso. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, extrañamente gentiles. Uraraka se sorprendió al notar esos pensamientos.

Estaba confundida y algo mareada aun por el desvanecimiento. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba cediendo a aquellos labios, a aquella firmeza con la que Bakugo la sujetaba.

El joven bajo la mano que tenía en el rostro de Uraraka, llevándola a uno de sus senos y apretándolo suavemente por encima de la ropa.

Uraraka gimió al sentir el contacto y Bakugo aprovecho para introducir su lengua en su boca y profundizar el beso. La castaña comenzaba a sentir un misterioso calor por todo su cuerpo, que la incitaba a que Bakugo no se detuviera.

Luchaba con toda la poca determinación que le quedaba para deshacerse de Bakugo. Pero las manos seguras del joven comenzaron a subir su polera y su sostén, dejando al descubierto uno de sus pechos. Ella gimió mientras sentía los ásperos dedos de Bakugo apretar su pezón izquierdo, y dándose por vencida por el placer le devolvió el beso.

Sentía que toda su mente se ponía en blanco. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que el chico no se detuviera. Eso la avergonzaba sobremanera, pero podía notar como su cuerpo comenzaba a incendiarse por dentro, con un calor delicioso y desconocido hasta ahora.

Bakugo se dejó llevar también. No podía parar, su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo y no podía dejar de besarla.

Lo primero que había sentido era el sabor dulce de los labios de ella, como de fresa. Odiaba lo dulce, pero había algo en ella que no podía identificar que lo incitaba a más. Estaba enfurecido por su comportamiento y su falta de voluntad para detenerse. Pero su cuerpo había dejado de reaccionar una vez que la sostuvo en sus brazos cuando se desmayó.

Al ver como caída, reacciono con rapidez y la sostuvo antes de llegar al suelo. Sintió la ligereza de la joven y no tuvo más remedio que acunarla en sus brazos y esperar que despertara. En esos minutos que la sostuvo inconsciente pudo observarla a su antojo.

"que mierda le ve a Deku esta estúpida" pensó molesto mientras miraba a la chica desmayada en sus brazos. Bajo su mirada y vio sus senos enmarcados en esa polera mojada.

Sintió una punzada en su entrepierna.

-Mierda-mascullo quitando la mirada unos segundos…solo para volver a mirarla con enojo, algo sonrojado.

Podía notar la dureza de sus pezones y como su pecho subía y bajaba con la tranquila respiración. Comenzó a sentir el calor recorriendo su vientre bajo, "malditas hormonas" vocifero por dentro, era culpa de Uraraka que estuviera en una posición así. Lo mejor era irse de ese maldito lugar.

Pero en ese momento ella había recobrado la conciencia, y comenzó a mirarlo con esos ojos grandes y cafés sin entender que sucedía. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a perder el control de sí mismo. Volvió a sentir una punzada en la entrepierna y cuando ella le hablo avergonzada no atino a decir nada y solo la sujeto con fuerza.

"Que haces idiota ya déjala" se gritaba internamente. Pero su cuerpo no le respondía presa de la excitación. La joven seguía mirándolo avergonzada…sobre todo cuando noto que la mirada de él se dirigía a sus pechos.

De ahí en adelante se dejó llevar por sus instintos que siempre habían sido salvajes. La besaba con hambre y sentía como su miembro se endurecía cada vez más, sobre todo cuando la sintió gemir al tocarle un pecho.

Estaba volviéndose loco. "maldición" se gritaba internamente "maldición malditaa!", pero su cuerpo se movía solo. Nisiquiera noto cuando unas de sus manos instintivamente habían dejado expuesto un seno pálido, coronado con un pequeño pezón rosado y duro.

Su mente enloqueció cuando ella le devolvió el beso con ansias. Volvió a sentir como su miembro se erguía molesto por la barrera que significaba el pantalón.

Uraraka lo sintió. No era tonta y algo sabia de cómo se hacían los bebes. Por dentro estaba nerviosa, nunca pensó que Bakugo la viera de esa manera. Se preguntó si ya tendría experiencia haciendo eso…

Se puso roja de golpe…de verdad lo haría con él? Pero...pero…no podía, no lo conocía…era su compañero, su rival en el torneo…sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza. No podía pensar con claridad, su mente estaba confusa, su cuerpo ardía de excitación producida por las caricias de Bakugo y aquellos salvajes besos, al mismo tiempo que le dolían los musculos producto del entrenamiento.

Noto como las toscas manos de Bakugo le subía la polera y el sujetador por completo, dejando sus senos libres y expuestos a sus hambrientas caricias. Sin embargo, no le importo. No le importaba nada, solo quería que no se detuviera. Estas nuevas sensaciones eran adictivas.

-Bakugo…-susurro entre jadeos llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, cuando él se llevó uno de sus senos a la boca y comenzaba a succionarlo con fuerza.

Bakugo se sentía en llamas por dentro, de repente toda la ropa le molestaba sobremanera. Separándose un momento de la chica, se irguió mientras se quitaba la polera, dejando expuesto su trabajado cuerpo. La observo un momento. La chica se hallaba en el suelo, jadeante y sonrojada con la ropa revuelta y sus pechos subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración.

Sonrió con suficiencia al acordarse de Deku. "imbécil" pensó con sorna.

Con brusquedad se deshizo de la húmeda polera de Uraraka y las calzas.

-Bakugo-kun! - alegó la chica intentando tapar su zona intima. Bakugo la sujetó de las muñecas y las puso sobre la cabeza de la chica, imposibilitándola a moverse. Su mirada se había oscurecido por el deseo. La besó salvajemente, mientras su mano libre bajaba hacia la parte más íntima de la castaña.

Ella gimió al sentir como un dedo masculino frotaba suavemente sobre la ropa interior su parte más secreta, y él pudo constatar lo mojada que estaba.

-al parecer no eres tan buena…- mascullo sonriendo divertido, aun manteniendo su ceño fruncido.

-cállate-espeto ella intentando ocultarse de su mirada escrutadora.

El joven bajo su dedo un poco más y haciendo a un lado la ropa interior, lentamente lo introdujo en la zona prohibida. La joven gimió con fuerza e intento cerrar las piernas, por lo que él puso las suyas entre medio y no se lo permitió.

-b-baku…-susurro entre jadeos la joven. El la miraba intensamente a los ojos. No quería perderse ninguna de sus expresiones mientras comenzaba a mover sus dedos dentro de ella.

Se sentía en un extraño limbo. Aquellas nuevas sensaciones que la invadían eran aún desconocidas, pero a la vez excitantes. Quería saber más de ellas. Bakugo movía los dedos rítmicamente dentro de ella, mientras le seguía sujetando las muñecas para que no se moviera.

Abrió un poco los ojos para observar su rostro. El mantenía su típica expresión con el ceño fruncido, mientras sonreía al verla disfrutar de su incursión. Pero sus ojos…nunca había visto aquella intensidad con la que la observaba en ese momento.

De pronto empezó a sentir que su mente se comenzaba a volver en blanco. No podía pensar. Cerro los ojos mientras una oleada de algo nuevo y maravilloso comenzaba a invadirla lentamente. Sentía que iba a morir.

-B-bakugo…creo…que…- gimió la castaña, luego de un rato- me…falta poco-

Bakugo la beso mientras ella se sentía invadida por oleadas de placer. Pudo notar el momento en que su cuerpo femenino se tensaba. Como los músculos interiores le presionaban sus dedos y como toda ella estallaba en un delicioso y prolongado orgasmo, dejándola exhausta y jadeante.

Ya no podía contenerse. Retiro con delicadeza los dedos ahora empapados y se comenzó a bajar el pantalón.

No quería aceptarlo, pero estaba nervioso. Su fuero interno le gritaba que si seguía no habría vuelta atrás.

Uraraka abrió un poco los ojos agotada por el orgasmo. Lo miraba con una expresión que nunca había visto antes. Una expresión satisfecha.

El joven bajo por completo su pantalón, quedando desnudo frente a la chica de la gravedad, con su miembro erguido y endurecido por los juegos previos.

Se inclinó sobre ella y corrió la pequeña tela de la ropa interior que le impedía el paso decisivo.

Tomo su miembro duro con una mano y lo guio hacia la entrada del sexo femenino, mientras la otra mano la apoyaba al lado de la cabeza de Uraraka.

Estaba listo. A unos centímetros de la entrada prohibida. Pero titubeo y la miro a los ojos. Podía ser un imbécil salvaje y maleducado todo el tiempo, pero no haría algo que una chica no quisiera.

Ella le respondió la mirada. Rodeo su torso musculoso y ardiente con sus pálidos brazos acercándolo hacia ella y besándolo con dulzura en los labios.

Entonces Bakugo la penetró.

La chica se quejó mientras lo besaba, pero no hizo amago de parar. El continuó introduciendo lentamente su miembro en esa zona antes desconocida. Se sorprendió al sentir el tacto. Era suave, caliente y sumamente placentero. Cerro los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, hasta que se introdujo por completo. Se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos segundos, hasta que el placer de lo novedoso le inundo los sentidos.

Se comenzó a mover, embistiendo a la castaña con fuerza. Él era un hombre de naturaleza salvaje y se sentía en la culmine de la locura. Su fuero interno se avergonzó un poco al oír el sonido de succión que se generaba cuando su miembro salía y entraba de la estreches propia de la feminidad de Uraraka.

La joven jadeaba de placer, se estaba volviendo loca. A pesar que le dolía un poco, su primera vez estaba resultando maravillosa y aquel dolor inicial se estaba convirtiendo en algo delicioso. El miembro de Bakugo la llenaba por completo. El calor que irradiaba era intoxicante, al igual que sus fuertes músculos que la sujetaban con firmeza mientras la poseía en cada embestida.

Era algo que jamás había sentido, un sentimiento brutal lo invadía. Necesitaba más. Bakugo tomo las caderas de la chica y la elevo para intensificar la penetración. Fue glorioso.

Uraraka se retorcía de placer. Ya no podía pensar en nada más. Ni en el torneo, ni en la escuela, ni ser heroína…ni en Deku. Solo esperaba que esa sensación nunca acabara.

Sin embargo, la potente excitación de ambos estaba llegando a su climax. Ella sintió como el miembro de Bakugo se tensaba dentro de ella.

-Ya..me..voy-espeto jadeando mientras enterraba sus uñas en la cadera de la chica, cerrando los ojos y embistiéndola con fuerza.

El mundo estallo para ambos. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica les recorrió todo el cuerpo y Bakugo cayo rendido sobre el pecho de la castaña.

Ambos jadeantes y acalorados, se mantuvieron en silencio mientras perezosamente aquella maravillosa sensación comenzaba a disiparse.

De a poco, Bakugo empezó a recobrar la conciencia luego del encuentro. Se levantó lentamente mientras sacaba su satisfecho miembro del sexo de la joven, derramando algunas gotas de líquido blanquecino en el piso.

-mmn..-gruño molesto.

Uraraka permanecía con los ojos cerrados y un brazo le tapaba parte del rostro. Su pecho subía y bajaba aun fatigada por el encuentro.

Bakugo se preguntó si no habría cometido un error.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de la autora: Hola! gracias por leer mi fic y por los comentarios :3. La verdad que lo subí sin ninguna expectativa de que a alguien lo leyera o comentara jaja era algo que hace tiempo quería escribir, así que estoy feliz de que les haya gustado!. Espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas y bueno...que lo disfruten! :)

-mmm…-

La joven abrió sus ojos lentamente. Aún estaba oscuro. Podía escuchar el rítmico sonido de la lluvia cayendo en los tejados vecinos.

Estiró los brazos hacia arriba desperezándose en su mullida cama…hace mucho que no se sentía tan bien…tan descansada, con una sensación de completa satisfacci…

Abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Se incorporó y miro hacia todos lados en busca de un chico rubio, pero su habitación se encontraba completamente vacía.

Se tocó los labios con la yema de los dedos. Estaban algo hinchados.

-No fue un sueño…-murmuro para sí misma.

Cuando se puso de pie pudo notar que realmente no había sido un sueño. Su cara se puso roja como un tomate al percatarse que sentía un ligero dolor en su entrepierna. Y se puso aún más roja cuando al verse al espejo notó la marca de besos en su cuello y la presencia de unos ligeros arañazos a ambos lados de su cadera.

-Ay dios…-

Se sentó en la taza del baño abrumada por las emociones. Puso una mano en su cabeza intentando pensar que hacer. A pesar de sentirse intensamente confundida, con el estómago revuelto de nervios…increíblemente no se arrepentía. Había sido un encuentro…bastante satisfactorio, aun no determinaba como describirlo. Pero… ¿Qué haría cuando lo viera en UA? ¿Tendría que correr a sus brazos y besarlo? Ni de broma! ¿fingir que nada ocurrió?.

Suspiro exasperada agarrándose la cabeza con sus dos manos. La ultima idea era la más lógica. Aun así, se sentía muy avergonzada. Nunca pensó que podría ocurrir algo así, siempre pensó que pasaría más tiempo antes de comenzar ese tipo de relación… pero siempre se planteó hacerlo con alguien a quien conociera y sintiera amor o cariño… quizás con Deku.

Sintió una punzada de culpa. Deku. Lo había olvidado por completo. A ella le gustaba, era un chico bueno y honesto…y se notaba que el también sentía algo por ella…y ahora había arruinado todo.

Suspiro. Desde el baño podía ver su cama revuelta y el piso donde había ocurrido…bueno…eso. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Se miró a sí misma, perpleja…Estaba vestida con su pijama. No recordaba habérselo puesto. ¿Acaso…Bakugou la había vestido y llevado a la cama?...incluso la había arropado. Si antes estaba confundida ahora era peor. ¿Desde cuándo él era tan gentil?.

Se levantó del inodoro y apago las luces. Lo mejor sería dormir.

Mientras ahí en la oscuridad, observando las lejanas luces de la ciudad, se preguntó como todo había llegado hasta ese punto. Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad un chico rubio se hacia la misma pregunta.

La semana comenzó como cualquier otra. Las nubes aun cubrían el cielo por completo y el viento helado hacia que los estudiantes de la UA se estremecieran mientras caminaban para tener otro día de lecciones.

Uraraka se llevó las manos enguantadas a los labios para darles algo de calor. Ese día era especialmente frio.

-Uraraka-san!- saludo una voz alegre.

-D-Deku-kun- tartamudeo girándose para verlo. No quería enfrentarlo tan rápido. - cómo estás? -Le lanzo una mirada nerviosa y luego miro a sus pies.

-Bien- sonrió optimista sin percatarse del nerviosismo de la chica, y comenzó a hablarle de cómo había ido con Iida a entrenar hasta altas horas de la noche.

Caminaron hacia la escuela, mientras Deku hablaba alegremente. Al rato se encontraron con Iida quien se les unió a la charla.

\- "quizás me estoy preocupando de más"-pensó la chica mirando a sus amigos. Todo lucia igual de normal que siempre, así que, con una honda inspiración, sonrió a sus amigos y comenzó a relajarse. Quizás podría evitar a Bakugou, total no pertenecían al mismo grupo de amigos…si, todo estaría bien.

Iban llegando a la entrada del edificio cuando lo oyó a sus espaldas.

-Oi, Kirishima! -

Sintió un escalofrió correr por su espina dorsal. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y sintió calor en el rostro. Toda la tranquilidad que había experimentado segundos atrás se había esfumado.

-Ey, Uraraka-san ¿estás bien? - pregunto Midoriya escrutando su rostro- tienes la cara roja-

-M…si..si yo- Estaba sumamente nerviosa.

\- ¿Estas enferma? Si quieres puedo llevarte a la enfermería-

\- "por favor no seas tan amable" n-no es eso yo…- Estaba tan abrumada. No quería encontrarse con Bakugou. Inconscientemente, se froto con la yema de los dedos las marcas del cuello y se sintió avergonzada por recibir esa honesta preocupación de Izuku. Sentía que no lo merecía. Así que en un intento desesperado por huir de su mirada le dio la espalda, justo en el momento que Bakugou iba entrando al edificio tras ellos.

Se quedó helada.

Unos ojos carmesíes con el ceño fruncido, se encontraron con los de ella. Bakugou había llegado unos segundos después que ellos y había alcanzado a escuchar lo que Deku le preguntaba a la chica.

Pudo ver como Uraraka se volvía aún más roja al toparse con su mirada. Sonrió con malicia al notar el efecto que producía en ella.

-Uraraka-dijo Bakugou sosteniéndole la mirada, con una media sonrisa maliciosa.

-H...hola- tartamudeo la castaña, sin poder retirarle la mirada. No aguantaba más. "ya..me…voy" la voz ronca y excitada de Bakugou antes de llegar a su climax resonó en su cerebro. Sin soportar un segundo más, se giró rápidamente y salió del lugar.

-Ey, Bakugou que le hiciste a Uraraka-san- pregunto Kirishima quien había presenciado en silencio esa extraña interacción y miraba hacia donde se había ido corriendo la chica.

-Que se yo- gruño el rubio ceniza y siguió su camino hacia los casilleros ignorando completamente a Midoriya e Iida que estaban igual de perplejos que Kirishima.

Uraraka yacía sentada en su mesa tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos. Su corazón aun palpitaba con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? ¿Cómo era posible que el tuviera tanto poder sobre ella? Que injusto era todo. Mientras Bakugou se daba el gusto de divertirse con la situación, ella no hacía más que ponerse nerviosa y roja. Si seguía así los demás comenzarían a sospechar que algo había ocurrido entre ellos. Debía ser fuerte, más fuerte que Bakugou. Si él podía hacer como si nada paso ella igual podría.

-Ochaco-san-

La chica dio un respingo y levanto la vista hacia Tsuyu.

-Hola, Tsuyu-chan- suspiro aliviada al ver que era su amiga.

-Te ves algo rara hoy- comento la chica poniendo el dedo índice en su cara.

\- Si…lo sé, lo siento…- dijo Uraraka mientras le sonreía con tristeza. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y por ella entro Bakugou.

Su corazón volvió a latir rápidamente. El chico le dirigió una mirada desinteresada para luego dejarse caer en su silla mirando hacia otro lado, distraído.

Tsuyu le siguió la mirada. Intuyó que algo había ocurrido entre ellos, por lo nerviosa que se habia puesto Uraraka cuando este entro al salón. Lo mejor sería no preguntar.

Segundos más tarde entro Midoriya seguido de Iida y Kirishima. Al verla, el chico peliverde se acercó rápidamente a ella.

-Uraraka-san que ocurrió? ¿Porque saliste corriendo así? - dijo el chico preocupado.

-Este...yo…- no sabía que decirle.

-Bien, todos siéntese hoy pasaremos algo de materia dura- la interrumpió Aizawa-sensei, generándole un maravilloso alivio de no tener que responder más preguntas inquisidoras.

Ese día Uraraka se concentró más que ningún otro día en su vida. Se ofreció a hacer todas las tareas que nadie quería hacer con tal de mantenerse ocupada y no pensar ni en Bakugou ni en las preguntas de Deku.

-Bien, vayan a cambiarse, hoy para terminar las clases haremos un entrenamiento al aire libre- dijo Aizawa con flojera mientras salía de la sala.

\- "Ay no…cambiarse"- Uraraka se puso roja mientras iba camino a los vestidores con las chicas de su clase. Si se desvestía frente a las chicas, ellas se darían cuenta de las marcas en sus caderas. Quizás si decía que debía ir al baño, podría tener tiempo suficiente para cambiarse y luego salir…o quizás les diría que estaba en su periodo…

Bakugou iba más adelante, con las manos en los bolsillos despreocupadamente. Uraraka bufo por dentro. ¿Cómo era posible que el estuviera tan tranquilo y ella ideando planes estupidos con tal que no vieran las marcas que EL le hizo? Comenzó a enfadarse y empuño las manos. Mas encima, el caminaba tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

El chico pareció sentir una energía extraña y miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con la mirada fulminante de Uraraka. Sonrió por dentro divertido al pensar que la chica estaba hecha un completo desastre.

-me las va pagar…-susurro la castaña sin darse cuenta.

\- que cosa, Uraraka-san? -pregunto Momo que iba caminando al lado de ella.

-No-no…nada jeje - le dijo rápidamente mientras sonreía incomoda. Debía dejar de pensar en voz alta.

Al llegar a los vestidores, tuvo la suerte de que todas las chicas estaban lo suficientemente distraídas para no notar las marcas en sus caderas o en su cuello (las que había tapado estratégicamente con maquillaje).

Al salir de los vestidores, Aizawa y el grupo de chicos las esperaban para comenzar los entrenamientos, que consistían más que nada en pruebas de resistencia en parejas. Algo bastante simple para ser Aizawa pero ese día estaba especialmente soñoliento y no quería poner demasiada atención, sin embargo, debían hacer un calentamiento antes para evitar lesiones.

Mientras hacían los estiramientos correspondientes, la castaña se concentró en hacer lo mejor posible los ejercicios. Aun no olvidaba su meta de ser una heroína y quería sacar el mayor provecho a las clases. Era hora de dejar de ser una debilucha.

Quizás mas tarde iría a trotar como le había comentado Midoriya…

-Uraraka-san que es lo que tienes ahí? -

La joven miro a Deku sin comprender a que se refería. Hasta que vio que la mirada del chico estaba puesta en su cadera y en la marca de las uñas de Bakugou. Uraraka se puso roja de golpe.

Se había desconcentrado y claro, al estirar los brazos la polera de ejercicio se le había subido dejando expuesto parte de su estómago y aquellas malditas marcas.

La chica se tapó rápidamente, avergonzada.

-Este…-Miro hacia abajo roja. "piensa en alguna mentira rápido!" se gritó a si misma por dentro-…creo que anoche me rasque mientras dormía. Parece que me picó un mosquito jeje...-respondió nerviosa. Rogó que el peliverde le creyera.

-hmm…-dijo pensativo Deku- que extraño, en esta fecha hace mucho frio para que hayan mosquitos-

\- "mierda"- pensó la joven tragando saliva. - bueno…quizás haya sido una araña, no lo sé…-

Deku la miro preocupado.

-Si es una araña quizá sea venenosa! ¿Has sentido otros síntomas? -pregunto inquisidor, acercándose a ella.

-Em…no está bien, Deku-kun no te preocupes-sonrió tímidamente la chica- es solo comezón.

Bakugou que estaba haciendo los estiramientos cerca de ellos sonrió para si mismo y tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para que nadie lo notara. Esto le divertía demasiado. La chica estaba vuelta un lio.

-No, no me duele Deku-kun no te preocupes-

Bakugou levanto la mirada y sintió una punzada de furia cuando vio como el maldito nerd tocaba suavemente con la yema de los dedos la piel donde se encontraban los arañazos que le había dejado el mismo a la chica (que a propósito se encontraba muy sonrojada). Todo se volvió rojo y se vio incendiado por una ira irracional.

No se dio ni cuenta cuando dos segundos después se encontraba elevando a Midoriya del suelo, sujetándolo con firmeza del cuello de la polera.

-K-Kacchan! Pero que…- dijo espantado el peliverde.

-Cállate! -le gritó Bakugou. No entendía porque estaba tan furioso. Sabia que había reaccionado cuando lo vio tocando la piel de Uraraka. "nadie más que yo puede tocarla" pensó y se asqueo instantáneamente. Él no dependía de nadie, que le importaba que esa tonta hiciera lo que quisiera…malditas hormonas.

-Ey Bakugou ya basta-espeto Aizawa mientras caminaba hacia los chicos.

A regañadientes dejo caer al piso a Midoriya, que lo miraba sin comprender que había sucedido. Entonces poso su vista en Uraraka.

La chica se mantenía observándolo fijamente. Se sorprendió al comprobar que ya no lo miraba con el nerviosismo de la mañana, sino que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido mientras mantenía su boca como una línea recta y el rostro se le teñía de carmesí, como si estuviera conteniéndose de gritarle.

-Bien, bien ya basta…si quieren pelear háganlo en los ejercicios- Aizawa se había puesto entre los dos chicos para evitar otra posible pelea.

Uraraka aparto la vista de Bakugou y se agacho para ayudar a Izuku a levantarse. Eso le hizo hervir la sangre de ira, pero se limitó a alejarse del lugar sumamente molesto y murmurando groserías.

"Tsk" pensó mientras sus compañeros pasaban a combatir en parejas y a otros se ponian a trotar por la cacha. Algo en él había cambiado desde esa noche que estuvo con ella. Ya no se sentía el mismo, era como si una nueva parte de su cerebro se hubiera activado, la parte lujuriosa y hormonal. Observaba a sus compañeras de clases mientras corrían por la cancha. Nunca se había percatado de lo atractivas que eran algunas y de los atributos que poseían. Sintió un conocido calor recorriendo su vientre bajo y aparto la mirada hacia el lado. Vio a Uraraka correr concentradamente. El chico rubio la siguió con la mirada mientras sus ojos se fijaban en como sus senos daban pequeños botes al ritmo de sus piernas. Una oleada de excitación le recorrió por completo al recordar cómo había masajeado, apretado y lamido aquellos redondos pechos. Movió las piernas incomodo por su miembro que comenzaba a despertar. Le molestaba el efecto que esa maldita chica le provocaba.

La semana fue pasando para los chicos de la UA. Uraraka se sentía cada vez un poco menos avergonzada al ver a Bakugou, sin embargo, aún se sonrojaba y su corazón latía con fuera cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. No podía simplemente olvidar lo que había pasado entre los dos. Después de unos días se dio cuenta que Bakugou la observaba mientras ella no estaba mirando y también que el chico estaba más irritable y grosero de lo normal. Hasta Kirishima se había mantenido a una distancia amigable de Bakugou.

El día viernes llego con rapidez y con ella la finalización de una semana especialmente ajetreada entre entrenamientos y pruebas. La tarde cayó rápidamente tiñendo de tonos anaranjados la ciudad, mientras los chicos de la UA caminaban alegres y exhaustos devuelta a sus casas para disfrutar del fin de semana.

Los chicos de la clase A salían del edificio hablando animadamente sobre las próximas pruebas que les correspondían y se preguntaban que sorpresas encontrarían esta vez, sobre todo aquellos exámenes escritos que eran insufribles.

-Oh dios…-Uraraka se detuvo cuando estaban por salir del terreno del instituto. Comenzó a revolver en su mochila.

\- Que sucede? -pregunto Tsuyu, mirándola con curiosidad.

\- ¡Cielos, olvide mi cuaderno de apuntes! ¡Debo estudiar para la próxima semana…-dijo compungida- será mejor que sigan sin mi! No sé dónde lo deje…- dijo la castaña, rascándose la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Uraraka-san podemos esperarte- dijo animadamente Izuku- o si quieres puedo prestarte los míos.

-No, no se preocupen estaré bien- sonrió animadamente mientras corría de vuelta al instituto. - adiós!- se despidió con la mano de sus amigos.

Lo primero que reviso fueron los casilleros. Se detuvo frente a ellos y su sonrisa se esfumo por completo. Había tenido que fingir toda la semana con respecto a Bakugou…nunca pensó que le costaría tanto. Sobre todo, cuando de la nada había cogido del cuello a Deku…había sido su impresión o lo hizo movido por… ¿celos? Una carcajada salió espontáneamente de su garganta.

¿Bakugou celoso? Eso era una idea divertida y tan improbable como que se cayera el cielo. Abrió su casillero, pero su cuaderno no estaba ahí. Entonces recordó que lo había dejado en su pupitre.

El edificio por lo general alegre y animado por sus estudiantes durante el día, caída la tarde era algo espeluznante "Bien solo subir las escaleras, buscar mis apuntes e irme, eso es todo" pensaba sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda y apurando el paso.

Al llegar a la sala fue rápidamente a su puesto y rebusco con la mano hasta que con una sensación de alivio tanteo un borde cuadrado. Sonrió mientras se inclinaba para tomar el cuaderno que se encontraba al fondo del escritorio.

Entonces lo sintió. Unos brazos fuertes la abrazaron por la espalda, empujándola contra su escritorio.

\- "ese olor"- sintió un retorcijón de nervios. Se sonrojo al descubrir quién era…y al sentir un bulto pegado a su trasero- B-Bakugou! Q-que estás haciendo- replico la chica sin poder soltarse de su abrazo. La había agarrado completamente por sorpresa.

Bakugou se sentía presa otra vez de aquella incontrolable oleada de hormonas juveniles. Se había quedado hasta tarde estudiando y no se había percatado de la hora. Iba saliendo del edificio cuando escucho como Uraraka les decía a sus amigos que volvería a buscar su cuaderno. Se había propuesto a hablar con ella a solas y cortar toda esta estupidez sentimental y aclarar que solo había sido sexo, sin importancia en absoluto. De esa manera el volvería a ser el mismo y a tener control sobre sus malditas emociones y enfocarse en lo que realmente importaba…ser el héroe número 1.

O eso había creído, hasta que vio cómo la chica se inclinaba buscando algo en el escritorio y como su falda se elevaba dejando a su imaginación viajar a sus lugares más prohibido. De nuevo había sentido aquella incontrolable excitación que lo perseguía desde el encuentro que habían tenido. Estaban solos, no habría problema si decidía jugar un poco.

Presionó su miembro ya excitado y duro contra el trasero de la chica, mientras sus manos la apretaban contra su cuerpo ardiente y sus labios se posaban en su cuello dejando un camino de besos.

Uraraka no quería admitirlo, pero había comenzado excitarse al sentir la fuerza de sus brazos y la dureza de su pecho. Suspiro con fuerza cuando Bakugou le mordió suavemente el cuello.

-Bakugou…no podemos- murmuro la castaña, cerrando los ojos intentando controlarse cuando el rubio ceniza comenzó a hacer círculos con su dedo, siguiendo la circunferencia de su pezón por encima de la ropa.

-si podemos- replico el chico. Volvía a sentir su cuerpo ardiente, sobretodo en su entrepierna. Comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de la castaña y metió la mano por dentro del sostén sintiendo la piel suave y perfumada de Uraraka. Apretó con fuerza el duro pezón de la chica, mientras sentía como ella suspiraba a sus caricias. No sabía cuánto más iba a ser capaz de aguantar.

Con cierta resistencia retiro su mano del pecho femenino y tomándola de las caderas, giro a Uraraka para que quedaran frente a frente. Sus ojos se encontraron durante infinitos segundos. Ambos en silencio, sentían la creciente tensión entre ellos. El deseo los invadía. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, podían sentir la tentación que producían sus cuerpos. La joven ya había visto esa expresión, esos ojos rojos completamente ensombrecidos de deseo. Y ella ya comenzaba a sentir el mareo que le producía esa profunda necesidad de que el la besara.

-Maldición- Mascullo de pronto Bakugou tomándola de la parte de atrás de la cabeza y acercándola hacia sus labios. Esta vez no era un beso inexperto ni sorpresivo. Ambos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta lo impacientes que estaban de besarse.

Se dejaron llevar por una adicción lujuriosa y se besaron sin tapujos, dando rienda suelta a sus instintos más primitivos. Cuando el aire se hizo inexistente en sus pulmones, se separaron agitados quedando a poca distancia. Ambos respiraban de forma irregular, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-q-que estamos haciendo- susurro sonrojada Uraraka posando una mano en el pecho del rubio ceniza. Entendía que la primera vez había sido un encuentro fortuito…pero ahora era distinto. Ambos estaban completamente consientes.

-no lo sé- dijo Bakugou, cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido. De verdad no sabía que estaban haciendo. Solo sabía que no tenía ganas de parar.

Volvió a besarla, ahora más lento y apasionado, disfrutando el roce de sus lenguas. Subió a Uraraka sobre el pupitre posicionándose entre sus piernas, mientras ella dirigía sus manos hacia su dura erección. La tocó por fuera del pantalón, sintiendo la resistencia que generaba en la tela mientras Bakugou dejaba escapar un ronco suspiro.

Se sentía extrañamente intoxicada por sus besos. Bajó el cierre del pantalón y el bóxer lo suficiente como para dejar expuesta la incipiente erección. Sintió una oleada de calor en su entrepierna al percatarse que el ya se encontraba listo para cumplir su cometido. Con su mano suave, la chica acaricio el miembro caliente mientras Bakugou interrumpía el beso para apoyar la cabeza en su cuello y gemir roncamente.

Nunca creyó que podría verlo tan…expuesto y vulnerable. Su corazón dio un vuelco dichoso al notarlo. Rodeo con sus dedos la anchura de la verga y comenzó a masajearlo recreando el movimiento de la penetración. Bakugou estaba muy excitado. Mientras Uraraka lo masturbaba, el apretaba sus manos en su cintura y fruncía el ceño con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

-Maldita sea…que rico-gimió cuando la joven aumento la velocidad del movimiento. No podía aguantarse más. Necesitaba más. Ahora.

Se separó bruscamente de ella movido por la potente lujuria que lo invadía y le abrió la blusa con rudeza rompiendo algunos botones. Paso su lengua entre sus pechos con hambre, mientras Uraraka seguía con la mano en su miembro haciendo un movimiento más pausado. Casi desesperadamente, el rubio tomo con sus dientes una orilla del sostén y lo tiro hacia arriba dejando expuestos ambos pechos blancos. Sintió un calor incontenible al verlos y sonrió con malicia cuando se acercó a lamerlos.

La castaña gimió complacida. Estaban tan expuestos. Era tan prohibidamente excitante lo que estaban haciendo. Su mente estaba casi en blanco, no podía pensar con claridad mientras nuevas oleadas de placer la invadían al sentir los labios, lengua y mordiscos que le daba Bakugou. Sobre todo, cuando el mismo introdujo una mano bajo su falda y de un tirón rompió su fina ropa interior. Comenzó a masajear la mojada intimidad de la chica que arqueaba la espalda ante cada nueva exploración. Se sentía caliente, la piel le ardía y su cuerpo le exigía mas de aquel amante incontrolable.

-No aguanto más-dijo de pronto Bakugou. Estaba volviéndose loco y si no hacía algo su cuerpo iba a estallar en mil pedazos. Uraraka asintió con los ojos cerrados al sentir un dedo introducirse en su intimidad (que fue retirado demasiado rápido para su gusto).

Bakugou se acomodó entre las piernas de la castaña y como lo hiciese la vez anterior, tomo su miembro endurecido con una de sus manos y lo dirigió a la entrada femenina. Esta vez no busco en los ojos de la chica el permiso para dar el siguiente paso y una vez acomodado en la entrada la embistió con ansiedad.

La chica aguanto un gemido al sentir la intromisión de la verga, mientras una cascada de satisfacción los recorrías. Bakugou se sorprendio al darse cuenta lo ansioso que se encontraba y lo mucho que había estado esperando para volver a sentir esa sensación de placer. Uraraka que yacía totalmente extasiada al sentirlo dentro, inconscientemente le rodeo la cintura con las piernas para facilitar la penetración.

Esa simple acción lo volvió completamente loco. Comenzó a embestirla rítmicamente. La chica se abrazó de su torso musculoso mientras este la recostaba sobre la mesa. A estas alturas, a ninguno le importaba si alguien entraba al salón.

Mientras se movía sobre ella, el joven explosivo aprovecho de morder y succionar esos lindos y pequeños pezones que la chica le ofrecía. Uraraka le enterró las uñas en la espalda al sentirlo. Siguieron en ese vaivén ininterrumpido durante un rato, guardando cada sensación en su piel como una marca con fuego. Entonces, una curiosa electricidad comenzó a envolverla, provocándole tiritones involuntarios y cosquillas en su parte baja.

-B-bakugou…-jadeo cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de las sensaciones que la asediaban- me…corro…- dios, no podía pensar en nada.

-Maldición…-gimió el chico. La voz de Uraraka le resultaba demasiado excitante en ese momento. Sentía que su culmine también estaba cerca…pero no quería parar, se sentía muy bien estar dentro. - eres…tan…estrecha-mascullo con un gruñido.

Aumento la velocidad de la penetración mientras su miembro se tensaba a punto de llegar a su clímax. Llevo sus manos a la cintura de Uraraka y la sostuvo con firmeza. Se sentía tan increíblemente satisfactorio.

-Ochaco!- gimió al sentir como la poderosa energía del orgasmo lo invadía, apretando con fuerza las caderas de la chica hacia su miembro. Uraraka arqueo su espalda al sentir la tensión del miembro masculino dentro de ella seguido de un calor líquido, mientras su mente completamente en blanco se llenaba de deliciosas estrellas.

Bakugou cayo rendido sobre ella. Ninguno se movió durante un rato, mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad y el entumecimiento producido por el orgasmo comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente de sus extremidades. El chico permaneció en silencio con la frente apoyada en el hombro desnudo de Uraraka, respirando la suave fragancia que despedía su piel mientras su conciencia volvia a la normalidad. Uraraka también en silencio, yacía escondida en su pecho aun abrazada de su ardiente torso, escuchando como el corazón de Bakugou comenzaba a latir con más tranquilidad.

Bakugou no entendía que le pasaba. Esa necesidad imperiosa de poseer cada centímetro de la piel de la castaña lo confundía y molestaba. El jamás había tenido una debilidad ni nada que lo hiciera sentir dependiente. Odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba…era un maldito debilucho. Comenzó a enfurecerse.

Se separó del abrazo de Uraraka y retiro su miembro del interior femenino. A la castaña le sorprendió esa brusquedad e incorporándose lo tomo del brazo para que se detuviera.

-Bakugou…- Murmuro. El chico no la miraba, pero sabía que estaba furioso. Eso no era justo, en la había atacado para empezar. - Qué diablos te pasa- le espetó enojada. Toda pizca de satisfacción producida por el encuentro se había desvanecido.

El chico se soltó violentamente de la mano que lo aprisionaba y se puso sobre ella inmovilizándola de nuevo contra la mesa.

-Tu, tú me pasas- le dijo enfurecido. Sus narices estaban a centímetros de tocarse. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de Bakugou rozar su rostro. - Tú y tu maldito cuerpo-

-Tu empezaste- le espetó Uraraka desafiándolo sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos rojos- Yo no te pedí que me lo hicieras la primera vez y tampoco esta vez! - sentía sus ojos arder y un nudo en la garganta- te crees tan dueño de todo! - le grito enfurecida.

Por primera vez, vio el efecto de sus palabras en la mirada de Bakugou. El chico ahora la observaba avergonzado. Había dado justo en el clavo.

-Tsk- masculló y se levantó, dejándola libre. Uraraka se incorporó y lo miro en silencio en medio de la penumbra mientras comenzaba a ordenar sus ropas y a subirse los pantalones. Con un suspiro, decidió hacer lo mismo, pero la gran mayoría de los botones de su blusa habían desaparecido. Con un saltito, bajo de la mesa y miro hacia el suelo con la esperanza de rescatar alguno, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que sería imposible saber dónde habían caído. "Maldito Bakugou" pensó con molestia.

Entonces sintió como la suave tela de una chaqueta caía sobre sus hombros cubriéndola casi por completo.

-Lo siento…-susurro la voz de Bakugou a sus espaldas.

Su corazón se estremeció. Totalmente conmovida se giró para observar a Bakugou y vio como este miraba hacia el suelo totalmente avergonzado y con el ceño fruncido. Como un chiquillo que había sido obligado a disculparse por una travesura.

Inconcientemente, dio un paso acercando sus manos al rostro de Bakugou mientras se ponía de puntillas para depositar un cálido beso en sus labios. El chico la tomo de la cintura y la apretó contra él, respondiendo el beso instantáneamente. El pensamiento de que jamás se aburriría de esos labios cruzo fugazmente por su mente.

Mientras, escondido detrás de la puerta de la sala cierto chico peliverde tapaba su boca con ambas manos conteniendo un grito de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Ya llevaban caminando casi tres cuadras desde que se despidieron de Uraraka fuera del edificio de la UA y Deku no estaba tranquilo. Observó el cielo y pensó que no quedaba mucho para que se obscureciera y la idea que su amiga deambulara sola por las calles no le gustaba.

-Ey chicos…creo… que iré a esperar a Uraraka-san- dijo de pronto el peliverde a Tsuyu e Iida que se giraron para observarlo.

\- ¡Claro, es lo que haría un hombre responsable de la seguridad ciudadana y de los compañeros de clase! - gritó Iida haciendo su característico gesto con el brazo extendido.

-está bien, les avisare cuando vuelva a casa! Adiós- dijo Deku con una sonrisa para luego salir corriendo en dirección al instituto.

Tsuyu e Iida lo observaron alejarse en silencio. Para ninguno de los dos fue necesario decir algo respecto a la repentina preocupación de Deku. Ambos sabían perfectamente los sentimientos que él tenía por la castaña.

Deku se detuvo exhausto en la puerta del edificio y se apoyó con una mano en la pared. No sabía porque, pero había corrido lo más rápido posible para evitar que Uraraka se fuera antes que él llegara.

Observó el lugar de los casilleros, pero no había ni rastros de la castaña. Quizás estaba en la sala de clases.

Subió las escaleras. La verdad que el edificio era muy distinto cuando no había estudiantes en él, incluso un poco escalofriante. De pronto cayo en cuenta que estaría solo con una chica. Se puso rojo de golpe. Pero…ella era su amiga, no había porque preocuparse de ese modo. El solo había ido a buscarla como un gesto noble, para que no volviera sola a casa…por los villanos.

Suspiró y miro hacia sus zapatos. Esas excusas no lo convencían en lo más mínimo. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que no había ido a buscarla por eso. Giro hacia la derecha y hacia el fondo, donde vio la puerta de la sala de clases.

Pero se detuvo de golpe a medio camino. Era su imaginación o…

Se puso tenso al instante al escuchar un ruido que provenía desde el salón. Se escuchaba como el crujido de una mesa.

\- "Uraraka"- pensó alterado. Su amiga estaba en peligro.

Corrió por el pasillo con el corazón en la garganta y llegó hasta la puerta del salón en menos de dos segundos.

-Ura…!-

Quedó petrificado al instante. Su mente demoró unos segundos en comprender la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos. Sintió como un calor incinerante le comenzaba a quemar el rostro.

Lo primero que vio fue a Uraraka semi-desnuda recostada sobre una mesa. Sus femeninos brazos y piernas rodeaban con firmeza un cuerpo masculino que yacía sobre ella. El sujeto la tenía agarrada fieramente de las caderas y se movía rítmicamente mientras la penetraba.

-Kacchan…-susurró Deku. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y atinó a esconderse en el pasillo tras la puerta. Por suerte Uraraka y Bakugou estaban tan absortos en el acto que no notaron su presencia.

Midoriya se encontraba de cuclillas conteniendo un grito de sorpresa. Su corazón latía con rapidez y sentía que su rostro se iba a incendiar en cualquier momento de tanta vergüenza.

El jamás había sido bueno con las chicas. Su personalidad tímida y su facilidad para ponerse nervioso en frente de las féminas era algo que siempre lo había caracterizado y por tanto no era extraño que nunca hubiera tenido una relación cercana con alguna de ellas. Hasta el momento en que entro a la UA.

\- "que está pasando…que…como…ellos…cuando"- Las preguntas lo asediaban mentalmente. Se sentía aturdido, como si le hubieran dado un descomunal golpe en el rostro. Midoriya salió de ese estado en cuanto escuchó como Uraraka soltaba un gemido de placer.

Ahí escondido en el pasillo, detrás de la puerta del salón Midoriya Izuku estaba al borde del colapso. Lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento en el salón de clases era algo totalmente inmoral, sin sentido y…. se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Le daba demasiada vergüenza pensarlo.

¿Cómo había llegado a ocurrir eso? Uraraka y Bakugou apenas si se hablaban en clases. No compartían casi ninguna interacción y cuando ocurría este le gritaba enfurecido como de costumbre.

No podía ver la conexión entre ellos. Eran infinitamente distintos. Por su parte Uraraka era una chica alegre y sonriente siempre con las mejillas sonrosadas de su característico optimismo. Mientras Bakugou era solitario, irritable, grosero y bastante agresivo.

-B-Bakugou...me…corro-

Su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora. Jamás había escuchado un tono tan excitante como el que había salido de la boca de Uraraka. De hecho, ni siquiera había pensado que podría alguna vez escucharlo. Dios, si el solo hecho de pensar en tomar su mano lo volvía incompetente para funcionar. Se removió inquieto y avergonzado cuando noto que su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse a raíz de lo que estaba escuchando.

-Maldición…eres…tan…estrecha-

Por dios, esto era malo. Tenía que irse de ahí pronto. La situación era demasiado intensa como para procesarla.

Escuchó como el rechinido de la mesa y los jadeos comenzaban a intensificarse. Quiso moverse, pero sus piernas no respondían. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Ochako!-

El gemido intenso que soltó Bakugou junto al nombre de la chica lo dejo aún más tenso y paralizado. Le decía por su nombre. De pronto Midoriya sintió envidia de él.

Paulatinamente, el silencio envolvió el salón de clases solamente interrumpido por uno que otro suspiro de cansancio. Midoriya se puso de pie lentamente. Sería mejor que se fuera antes que descubrieran que estaba allí. Percibió que su pecho estaba angustiosamente oprimido. Dio algunos pasos y se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de Uraraka.

-Bakugou…qué diablos te pasa -

Era casi como un murmullo. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de quedarse. Estaba abrumadoramente avergonzado, pero le afligía escuchar lo que ella diría. Lo necesitaba. Se mantuvo inmóvil intentando escuchar.

-Tu, tú me pasas- Oyó decir a un furioso Bakugou- Tú y tu maldito cuerpo-

-Tu empezaste! ¡Yo no te pedí que me lo hicieras la primera vez y tampoco esta vez! te crees tan dueño de todo! - le gritaba enfurecida Uraraka.

Midoriya estaba helado. En su cerebro resonaban las palabras de la chica "Yo no te pedí que me lo hicieras la primera vez y tampoco esta vez". El la había…no…no podía ser…

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Sentía una ira interior creciendo, una ira que comenzaba a nublarle la vista.

Nunca se había sentido tan furioso en su vida. Quería ir a golpear a Bakugou, molerlo a golpes, hacerlo sufrir. El maldito se había atrevido a abusar de Uraraka.

Ya no le importaba que lo descubrieran. Dio un paso mientras empuñaba su mano a medida que los rayos rojizos de su quirk comenzaban a envolverlo. No se sentía racional.

Dio otro paso y quedó bajo el dintel de la puerta del salón de clases. Pero su ira se esfumo de golpe en cuanto vio como Uraraka ponía sus manos en el rostro de Bakugou y lo besaba, mientras el rubio ceniza le respondía el beso y la estrechaba en sus brazos. Por segunda vez, ninguno se percató de la presencia del joven Izuku.

Midoriya relajo el puño y una expresión de desconcierto le invadió el rostro. Sentía su corazón adolorido. Sonrió con tristeza y salió cautelosamente del salón de clases rumbo a la entrada del edificio.

Bakugou levantó la mirada hacia la puerta, pero no había nadie allí. Que extraño…estaba seguro que de reojo había visto una silueta.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- musitó mientras soltaba a la chica de la gravedad.

* * *

Midoriya caminó desganadamente todo el trayecto hacia su casa. Ya había oscurecido y las luces de los postes eran las únicas que iluminaban las estrechas callejuelas.

No podía comprender lo que había presenciado. Le mortificaba por dentro la duda de saber en qué momento habían comenzado a verse y también el hecho de que él nunca lo hubiera notado.

Debía haber sido hace tiempo si ya habían escalado hasta ese punto. Volvió a sonrojarse. Nunca había presenciado o escuchado una escena de sexo. Él era demasiado tímido como para estar cerca de una chica, por lo que ver pornografía era aún más difícil para él.

Sin embargo, conocía las reacciones propias de la excitación masculina ya que al igual que muchos hombres alrededor del mundo despertaba con su amiguito levantado por las mañanas.

Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su casa. Miró hacia la calle que daba con la casa de Bakugou y sintió una puntada en el estómago. No podía entender como sentirse respecto a él ahora. Lo había visto en su fase más íntima. Había escuchado su voz en el tono más personal y privado que probablemente solo Uraraka conocía hasta el momento.

Sintió de nuevo un pinchazo en el corazón.

-Izuku-

La voz de su madre lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-H-Hola- respondió con una media sonrisa, volteando la cabeza hacia ella.

-Ey, estas bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? -pregunto su madre mirándolo con preocupación.

-No nada…solo tengo mucho que hacer- le dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada del edificio.

Ya en su cuarto apagó la luz y se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la puerta. Le había dicho a su madre que no tenía hambre y que estaba preocupado por las tareas. Su madre había aceptado no muy convencida.

Cerró los ojos. No podía quitarse la imagen de Uraraka desnuda en la mesa y la expresión de placer de su rostro. Placer que le estaba dando Kacchan…y no él.

Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Había sido un idiota. Tanto tiempo en el que no fue capaz de decirle lo que sentía. De haberse acercado un poco más. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan tímido…si tan solo no hubiera sido tan nervioso. Tenía que pasar algo así para que se diera cuenta de sus estúpidos sentimientos. Y ahora era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

Miró hacia su miembro que yacía erecto y oprimía la tela de su pantalón urgente por liberarse. A pesar del dolor de haber visto a la chica que le gustaba teniendo relaciones con su amigo de infancia, la situación no dejaba de excitarle.

Con un suspiro, se acomodó y bajó sus pantalones. Tomó con su mano izquierda su miembro ahora libre y cerró los ojos recordando lo que había observado/escuchado. Se sintió avergonzado al excitarse por esa situación.

Se imaginó a sí mismo en vez de Kacchan. Que era él, Midoriya Izuku, quien tocaba los pechos de Uraraka. Que era el quien la besaba y se movía sobre ella.

Emitió un leve gemido al imaginar cómo sería su tacto. Su piel siempre le fascino. Era tan blanca y lisa y siempre olía bien. Dios, ahora se daba cuenta lo mucho que la deseaba. Esas emociones llegaban ahora que dejaba un poco de lado su férrea determinación por ser héroe. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo joven y hormonal.

Imaginó besándola en sus partes más íntimas totalmente húmedas. Tomándola con rudeza mientras sentía como su interior femenino oprimía su miembro. Como ella gritaba su nombre mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y la invadía un delicioso orgasmo.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar y su miembro tensarse mientras llegaba al apogeo de su excitación. Un líquido blanquecino no tardo en salir.

Abrió los ojos y miró su mano y su miembro completamente embarrados. Se sentía patético.

Con pereza se levantó y se limpió con un pedazo de papel higiénico. Sonrió con tristeza. Kacchan tenía razón, era realmente un perdedor.

Pensó de nuevo en ellos. Como le gustaría saber en qué momento comenzaron su aventura. No tenía idea como podría mirarlos a la cara y no recordar lo que presenció.

De pronto, se acordó de lo sucedido el lunes de esa semana, cuando Uraraka se puso sumamente nerviosa al verlo y salió corriendo. Nunca antes la había visto así.

Quizás había pasado unos días antes…suspiro y movió la cabeza para ambos lados. Era algo que jamás podría saber.

* * *

Uraraka se removió, mientras abría poco a poco los ojos. Miro hacia su ventana y pudo ver como algunos haces de luz se colaban entre las nubes. Debía estar amaneciendo.

Iba a moverse, pero un brazo sobre ella se lo impidió. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente sin comprender que sucedía y miro de reojo hacia atrás.

Bakugou dormía plácidamente con su rostro apoyado entre su cabello castaño, mientras un brazo perezoso la aferraba contra su cuerpo. Su tranquila respiración le hacía cosquillas en la nuca.

Sonrió. Un leve rubor le tiñó el rostro al recordar la noche anterior. Luego de salir del edificio, Bakugou había insistido en acompañarla hasta su casa.

\- "Maldita sea deja de preguntar estupideces"-

Recordó como había protestado y finalmente accedido. De todas maneras, andaba con un blusa sin botones y solo con la chaqueta del rubio encima. En realidad, había preferido que la acompañara.

Sin embargo, al llegar le había insistido que debía subir a su departamento. Quería cerciorarse de algo. A regañadientes tuvo que volver a acceder.

Uraraka se sonrojo. No sabía que pasaba con ella. Era todo hormonas. Una persona totalmente distinta en una semana. Imaginó como seria si se encontrara consigo misma antes de tener una relación con Bakugou. Probablemente agitaría los brazos avergonzada y se podría a flotar casi inconsciente.

Con delicadeza tomo la muñeca del joven para que no se despertara y la levantó para que la dejara salir.

Bakugou se acomodó gruñendo entre sueños. Se quedó inmóvil para cerciorarse que no se hubiera despertado y volvió a levantar su mano para poder levantarse.

-adonde crees que vas-

Sintió un escalofrió en su espalda al escuchar la voz de Bakugou cerca de su oído. Lo había despertado.

-y-yo…-

No alcanzó a responder. Bakugou flexionó el brazo y la acercó hacia él apretando una erección mañanera entre sus nalgas. Sintió como la piel de su espalda quedaba íntimamente pegada al pecho musculoso del joven. Uraraka se puso roja de golpe. No podía acostumbrarse a tener un hombre desnudo junto a ella, menos que hiciera ese tipo de cosas tan vergonzosas. Menos cuando ella también se encontraba desnuda.

-mmm- masculló el rubio ceniza mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos en la base del cuello. La chica sintió un conocido calor inundar su entrepierna. Dios, no podía controlarse. Cerró los ojos disfrutando el tacto de esos labios en su piel.

Bakugou llevo sus manos toscas hacia los pechos de la castaña, masajeándolos suavemente mientras por ratos presionaba los pequeños pezones rosados con sus dedos pulgar e índice. Sonrío triunfal al notar como ella comenzaba a apretar su trasero hacia su miembro.

Retiró una de sus manos (recibiendo un bufido disgusto por parte de la castaña) y la colocó bajo su trasero ingresando a la entrepierna de la chica. Uraraka dio un respingo al sentir los dedos de Bakugou deslizarse entre sus labios femeninos.

-o-oye- protestó avergonzada.

Las hormonas comenzaban a volverse incontrolables. Maldición, la deseaba con locura. Bakugou Katsuki se sentía increíblemente confundido y molesto al mismo tiempo. No le gustaba que una chica tuviera ese poder sobre él. De hecho, no le gustaba que nadie tuviera poder sobre él. Era el maldito número uno. Pero Uraraka…mierda. Le era imposible controlarse cuando la tenía frente a él. No podía evitar sentirse poderoso al notar como ella reaccionaba a sus caricias.

La noche anterior había sido todo totalmente fortuito. Él no había tenido la intención de que tuvieran relaciones, mucho menos en el salón de clases. Pero nuevamente esa sensación apabullante de excitación juvenil lo había invadido y le había nublado la razón. Y por lo general, él no pensaba demasiado las cosas. Por eso todo el mundo lo tenía como una persona de carácter grosero y agresivo. No se arrepentía en lo absoluto, había estado muy bueno. Pero…algo aun le incomodaba. Estaba seguro que había visto una silueta en la puerta de la sala.

Y él jamás se equivocaba.

Por eso al salir, le había insistido en acompañarla hasta su casa y luego vuelto a insistir en entrar a su departamento para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie.

Sonrío para sí mismo al recordar cómo una vez dentro del apartamento no habían podido controlarse, cediendo nuevamente a la lujuria. Habían vuelto a tener sexo para finalmente quedarse dormidos en la cama, totalmente exhaustos y satisfechos.

Jamás pensó que una chica amiga del puto nerd de Deku, tan visiblemente inocente y alegre fuera tan…excitante.

Las chicas siempre lo habían tenido sin cuidado. Por lo general eran tontas, con voces chillonas y olor a frutas. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía los nombres de sus propias compañeras de clase porque simplemente no le importaban, eran todas iguales. Excepto Uraraka. Siempre le pareció tonta por estar continuamente con el nerd de Deku, pero su visión sobre ella había cambiado radicalmente cuando lucharon en el torneo. Si bien perdió, su fuerte decisión le había llamado la atención. Ella sabía que no tenía posibilidades contra sus habilidades, pero no se había dado por vencida. Eso le gustó.

Unos labios sobre los suyos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Uraraka había girado su rostro hacia atrás, besándolo. Mientras le respondía el beso, comenzó a sentir como una llamarada de excitación le quemaba por dentro. Retiró la mano del sexo de la chica y le levantó la pierna tomándola por debajo de la rodilla.

-B-Bakugou que…-se sorprendió la castaña ante el repentino cambio.

Se sentía salvaje, incontrolable, explosivo. Introdujo lentamente su ansioso miembro en la ya conocida entrada femenina y empujó con sus caderas mientras sentía como los músculos internos de la chica se tensaban ante la intromisión y una sensación de completa satisfacción lo invadia. Uraraka arqueó la espalda hacia atrás y se mordió los labios aguantando un gemido.

-Maldición…-masculló la chica mientras sentía como el miembro del rubio ceniza la llenaba por completo.

-Creo que soy mala influencia- sonrió perversamente Katsuki. Hasta una dulce y amable chica como Ochako se volvía grosera cuando estaba mucho tiempo con él.

Uraraka iba a responderle, pero el chico explosivo comenzó a embestirla con fuerza y su mente se volvió paulatinamente borrosa. Le dio vergüenza cuando se percató del sonido que producían sus cuerpos al encontrarse en cada movimiento. Le recordó al sonido de unas palmas chocando una y otra vez.

Podía sentir el suave gemido que dejaba escapar Bakugou cada vez que movía sus caderas. Cerró los ojos disfrutando el encuentro, dejándose llevar por esos maravillosos estremecimientos que le producía. Quiso guardar en su memoria cada sensación que invadía su cuerpo. Las manos fuertes y rudas del chico, llenas de durezas producto de su quirk pero que eran increíblemente sensibles y suaves cuando la acariciaban. Su aroma masculino mezclado con un toque de humo. Lo caliente que era su pecho cuando se pegaba a su propia piel. El sonido ronco de sus gemidos. El calor que le provocaba en su corazón cada vez que la besaba.

Abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida de ese ultimo pensamiento. Si bien ya estaba agitada por lo intenso del sexo, sintió su corazón palpitando distinto. Podría ser…que estaba enamorándose de…

-Mierda- gritó Bakugou mientras cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por una repentina oleada de satisfacción. Con cierta agresividad tomó a Uraraka y la volteo de modo que la chica quedó de boca sobre la cama, mientras él se ponía sobre ella. Impulsivamente, le dio una cachetada en una nalga.

\- ¡Ey! -protestó la castaña intentando girarse para mirarlo hacia atrás. Bakugou la tomo del cabello y la obligó a mirarlo. Sus rasgados ojos rojos se encontraron con los chocolates de ella. Hubo un momento de silencio en que ambos fueron incapaces de decir nada. Bakugou relajó su ceño fruncido por un momento y la miró aturdido. Se había perdido en su mirada. Por un segundo, sintió que su corazón violento comenzaba a calmarse…

Uraraka fue la primera en desviar la mirada. Tenía el rostro acalorado, y no era por lo que estaban haciendo. Bakugou salió de su aturdimiento y se alejó de ella mientras movía la cabeza malhumorado. Su característico enojo volvió a colonizar sus expresiones faciales, mientras con una mano guiaba nuevamente su miembro dentro de la chica. Se sentía furioso.

\- "malditos sentimientos"- pensó enterrando sus uñas en las caderas femeninas y cerrando los ojos con molestia. Ese pequeño lapso en que observó sus redondos y adorables ojos lo habían sacado de sí mismo. La sensación de que estaba por acabar le estrujo las entrañas. En esa posición, la sentía aún más estrecha.

-Ah…me queda poco- espetó con un jadeo, mientras un lento aturdimiento comenzaba a nublarle la razón.

Uraraka sentía su cuerpo centellar. Estaba segura que las uñas de Bakugou volverían a dejar marcas en sus caderas, pero a estas alturas le importaba absolutamente nada. No quería que se detuviera. Abrió la boca dejando escapar un jadeo de placer cuando Bakugou aumento la velocidad mientras sus manos agarraban con fuerza las sabanas de su cama.

Bakugou estaba a punto de acabar. Ella lo sabía. Estaba aprendiendo a reconocer ciertas conductas del cuerpo del chico. De manera inconsciente, su mano izquierda se movió hacia la mano de rubio ceniza que le agarraba la cadera y la puso sobre esta, apretándola.

Con un quejido, todo a su alrededor estalló en mil pedazos. Un delicioso y liquido orgasmo le inundó por dentro de su cuerpo y se esparció hasta la punta de sus dedos. Bakugou la embistió una veces más antes de sentir como su miembro volvía a su condición natural. Finalmente, se recostó rendido a su lado mientras su respiración comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Se sentía satisfecho, cansado…y muy sudoroso. Miro de reojo a Uraraka. La chica permanecía en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta mientras su cara reposaba semi-escondida en la almohada. Su mano derecha aun presionaba débilmente las sabanas. De pronto, notó que su mano izquierda permanecía junto a la de él. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría si la tomaba…

Deslizo lentamente sus dedos entre los de ella quedando débilmente entrelazados unos entre otros. Levanto la vista y vio que ella lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrojada. Retiro la mano bruscamente y con un gruñido le dio la espalda avergonzado. Uraraka sonrió divertida.

Una hora más tarde Bakugou caminaba rumbo a su casa, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y con una expresión malhumorada. Había sido divertido al principio, pero ahora la imperiosa necesidad de estar junto a la chica le molestaba. Eso era impropio de él, porque sencillamente el no necesitaba a nadie. El problema es que cada vez que la veía sus instintos primitivos lo traicionaban y necesitaba tenerla cerca. Bufó molesto y unas personas que iban pasando a su lado dieron un respingo asustados.

Debía cortar con todo este estúpido asunto. Frunció el ceño al recordar como la mirada sonrojada de la chica lo había aturdido durante unos segundos. Sus puños comenzaron a emitir una leve estela de humo. Se sentía rabioso. Aun así, estaba indeciso…la sensación de placer que experimentaba al tener sexo con Uraraka lo hacía sentir muy bien.

\- "es solo sexo"- pensó y miro de reojo su propio reflejo en una vitrina. El joven que le devolvió la mirada enojada seguía siendo el mismo. Pero sentía que algo en su corazón había cambiado. Y ese algo le hacía sentir asco. Retiró la mirada mientras empuñaba las manos decidido. El lunes acabaría con toda esta mierda de una vez por todas.

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Uraraka estaba feliz. Todo se veía más luminoso que de costumbre mientras caminaba hacia la academia. El sol estaba de apoco entibiando el ambiente y los pájaros comenzaban a trinar encantados anunciando que el invierno comenzaba a retirarse. Además… ¿Por qué estar triste? La satisfacción recorría su cuerpo llenándolo de energía.

Recordó el fin de semana y se sonrojo mientras dejaba escapar una leve risita. Haber dormido con Bakugou en la misma cama había sido algo nuevo para ella. Era un paso más en su relación. Su corazón dio un pequeño latido de emoción al recordar como Bakugou había entrelazado sus dedos entre los de ella. Y si, lo había sentido. Estaba segura que el chico malhumorado y agresivo sentía lo mismo que ella. Por otra parte, estaba feliz y aliviada por el hecho que le hubiera llegado el periodo. Ahora entendía porque había estado tan libidinosa esos días.

Cerró los ojos y respiró el delicioso aroma a tierra mojada. El fin de semana había llovido y las calles aún permanecían con charcos de agua. Le encantaba esa sensación entre el frescor de la lluvia y la calidez de los primeros días de primavera.

Levantó la vista y pudo ver el edificio de la academia. Se sonrojó nuevamente al recordar su encuentro del tercer tipo con el chico rubio en el salón de clases. Era impresionante lo que un puñado de hormonas era capaz de hacer. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría ahora? No sabía de qué manera reaccionaría Bakugou al verla… ¿Debía proponerle alguna relación formal? O quizás él le pediría… Puso ambas manos en su rostro conteniendo un gritito de emoción.

-Ochako-chan-

Uraraka se giró para encontrarse con su amiga Tsuyu.

-Hola Tsu- saludó con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Su burbujeante personalidad relució mientras caminaban hacia el edificio.

-Pareces muy feliz hoy, Ochako-chan- dijo de pronto su amiga, mirándola con curiosidad.

\- ¿Si? ¿Tú crees?-

-será porque te encontraste con Midoriya la semana pasada? -

Uraraka se quedó en silencio y miró a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué? -

-Sí, el viernes cuando te fuiste a buscar tu cuaderno de apuntes Midoriya se devolvió a buscarte y…- replicó su amiga mirando hacia arriba y poniendo su dedo índice en la mejilla recordando lo que sucedió.

Uraraka sintió como su corazón de detenía. Si Deku había ido a buscarla ese día…entonces el…

\- "Oh dios…no…no"-

No quería pensarlo. Sentía el rostro acalorado. Ya no escuchaba lo que decía Tsuyu. Deku los había visto… Oh por dios…

-…y por eso fue…oh hola chicos-

La castaña sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Pudo oír las voces de Iida y Deku acercándose. No podía afrontarlo. Miro hacia abajo mientras apretaba con nerviosismo los tirantes de su mochila. Recordó la escena en el salón de clases…Midoriya la había visto…los había visto…y ella estaba desnuda. El pánico subía por su garganta. Necesitaba irse de allí.

\- ¡Buenos días Uraraka-san! - escuchó que la saludaba alegremente Iida. Estaban detrás de ella.

-Ho..hola…yo tengo algo que hacer- espetó sin voltear a mirarlos mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente y se perdía entre la gente que iba entrando al edificio.

Iida y Tsuyu se quedaron en silencio sorprendidos. Deku permanecía con la vista hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Iida sorprendido por la extraña actitud de la castaña. - ¿Le paso algo a Uraraka-san? -

-No lo sé…cuando me la encontré estaba bastante feliz- respondió Tsuyu con preocupación. Algo tenía que haber pasado. Su actitud había cambiado luego de preguntarle por Deku.

\- ¿Pasó algo cuando la fuiste a buscar Midoriya san? –

Midoriya seguía con la vista hacia el suelo. Apretó el puño con fuerza, pero sus amigos no lo notaron. ¿Qué podía decirles? No tenía intención de manchar el honor de Uraraka. Si Uraraka había escapado así, la única razón que podía ser era porque sabía que él los había visto. Su pecho volvía a estar angustiosamente oprimido.

-no…nada- respondió quedamente, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la academia.

Uraraka corrió por los pasillos, mientras recibía reclamos de la gente con la que tropezaba. Sentía que todo el mundo sabía acerca de lo que había pasado. De lo que había pasado con Bakugou. Entró al baño y apoyó la espalda en la puerta. Por suerte estaba vacío. Mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento puso una mano en su rostro cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

\- "tranquilízate Ochako…nadie te persigue"-

Comenzó a respirar con más tranquilidad, sintiendo con total claridad como su corazón palpitaba en su pecho. Había sido descortés con sus amigos. Iida y Tsuyu no tenía la culpa de nada…fue injusto con ellos. Sin embargo, no podía negarlo: se sentía culpable por Deku. Le avergonzaba profundamente saber que los había visto haciendo esas cosas tan obscenas…quizás que cosa iba a pensar ahora de ella. Quizás había roto su corazón. Quizá la iba ignorar para siempre. Había tantas posibilidades.

Escuchó el sonido del timbre que indicaba que las clases comenzarían. Tenía que tranquilizarse o sería demasiado obvia; eso haría que le hicieran más preguntas y la verdad que no estaba segura de manejar tanta presión. Tenía que hablar con Bakugou…debía decirle que Midoriya sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos. Pero…quizás Deku no había visto nada. Aún quedaba esa posibilidad. Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir más tranquila.

Se dio una palmada en la cara con ambas manos para quitar la ansiedad e infundirse ánimo.

-Todo estará bien- se dijo frunciendo el ceño con decisión.

Mientras caminaba hacia el salón comenzó a preguntarse como un día que había empezado radiante y maravilloso, en dos segundos se había convertido en su peor pesadilla. Por su mente apareció fugazmente el momento en que Bakugou entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y se sonrojó. Quizás cuando hablara con él todo iba a salir…o en realidad eso era lo que quería creer. Bakugou se caracterizaba por ser imprevisible.

Levantó la vista y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Bakugou venia caminando despreocupadamente en dirección hacia al salón justo enfrente de ella. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron su corazón dio un vuelco de nerviosismo y le sonrió tímidamente mientras lo saludaba con una mano.

Bakugou la observó unos segundos. Frunció el ceño con evidente molestia y desvió la mirada mientras entraba al salón.

Uraraka quedó petrificada. ¿Acaso no la había visto?... no. Era imposible que no la viera. Estaban frente a frente. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Eso le había dolido más de lo que esperaba.

-Ey, Uraraka hora de entrar. Ya va empezar la clase-

La voz soñolienta y desganada de Aizawa-sensei la sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que diera un respingo.

-Si…si lo siento- respondió mientras entraba rápidamente al salón, bajando la mirada al suelo. Estaba segura que alguno de sus compañeros iba a escuchar su acelerado corazón.

Para la castaña, la clase pasaba extremadamente lento. Sentía que llevaba horas sentada en esa silla. Lo único que quería era salir corriendo de allí y ocultarse bajo las frazadas de su cama hasta que todo el incidente se hubiera olvidado.

Disimuladamente observó a Bakugou. El chico se mantenía con un rostro bajo escribiendo lo que Aizawa decía. De vez en cuando fruncía el ceño mientras borraba en su cuaderno de apuntes. Uraraka no pudo evitar percatarse de la atractiva línea que formaba su mandíbula y como se conectaba con su cuello. Al ir bajando su mirada advirtió que podía ver el inicio de sus clavículas a través de su camisa abierta y desgarbada. Se mordió el labio inferior. Sentía la necesidad de besar esa parte de su cuello. Recordó el perfume masculino de su pecho y se sonrojo levemente.

Volvió a subir la mirada mientras su mente la hacía recordar el tacto que tenía esa blanquecina piel… hasta que se encontró con los tempestuosos ojos carmesí de Bakugou. Instantáneamente se puso roja y volvió a sumergirse en su cuaderno.

\- "tonta tonta tonta"- se repitió para sí misma. Se había olvidado que estaban en la sala de clases. Alguien pudo haberla visto absorta en el rostro de Bakugou. Miró disimuladamente al resto de sus compañeros, pero parecía que nadie había notado su altercado mental. Todos seguían igual de concentrados y solo se escuchaba la monótona voz del profesor. A pesar que se reprimía mentalmente, la tentación fue mayor y volvió a mirar a Bakugou.

Sintió su rostro casi incinerarse cuando se dio cuenta que él seguía observándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido y un puño apretado sobre la mesa.

\- "idiota"- pensó Bakugou al darse cuenta como Uraraka lo miraba como hipnotizada.

¿Acaso quería que los demás sospecharan o supieran lo que había pasado entre ellos? De todas formas, no era como que a él le importara. Como si alguien se atreviera a decirle algo. Pero seguramente Uraraka si se sentiría avergonzada.

-Tsk- masculló con molestia al notar que de cierta manera se había preocupado por ella. Tuvo que aceptar que era divertido ver como la castaña se complicaba y se avergonzaba cuando la quedaba mirando fijo durante mucho rato.

El tiempo transcurrió perezosamente hasta que finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo. Uraraka se desplomó sobre su pupitre. Había sido eterno y solo había sido la primera parte del día.

\- "debes dejar de ser tan débil Ochako"- se dijo a sí misma. - "Eres fuerte y decidida"- Cerró los ojos apesumbrada. No estaba lista para enfrentar tantas emociones al mismo tiempo. Más encima parecía que Bakugou había decidido ignorarla.

\- Uraraka-san almuerzas? -

Levantó la cabeza de su pupitre y se encontró con la mirada de Deku. Su estómago se revolvió. Se incorporó intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que hacía temblar sus manos.

\- Si…si - le respondió. La verdad es que no tenía nada de hambre.

Deku le sonrió amablemente. Eso la hizo sentir tranquila. Quizás realmente no hubiera visto nada.

Durante el fin de semana, Midoriya había pensado arduamente que debía hacer una vez volviera a clases y la verdad que no había llegado a ninguna respuesta concreta. Al final se había decidido hablar con Bakugou para cerciorarse que no tuviera la intención de hacerle daño. Si le hacia algún daño a Uraraka, iba a matarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando vio a Uraraka huir y al ver su rostro afligido al entrar a clases había decidido que no valía la pena hacer nada. Lo mejor que podía hacer era confortarla y esperar que ella estuviera bien. Lo único que quería era que fuera feliz…incluso si ella había decidido que su felicidad era con Kacchan.

Recogieron sus cosas mientras se les unía Tsuyu e Iida. Uraraka miraba disimuladamente a Midoriya. El chico hablaba con normalidad y no daba señales de que hubiera visto algo indebido. Eso la hizo suspirar con alivio.

Llegaron a la abarrotada cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba vacía.

\- Midoriya entonces te encontraste con Uraraka el viernes? – dijo Iida, suspicazmente mientras abría una cajita de jugo.

Maldición. Iida había vuelto a preguntar sobre lo que había pasado ese día. El peliverde vio de reojo como Uraraka se atragantaba con la comida. Debía apresurarse a responder antes que ella tuviera un colapso.

-No, al final mi madre me llamó y tuve que ir a la tienda a comprar- mintió rápidamente. Iida puso una cara de decepción. Esperaba escuchar algún avance con la castaña.

Uraraka quedo estupefacta y lo miró con incredulidad. Parecía bastante seguro de lo que había dicho…pero… ¿sería verdad?

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento Izuku se volteó y sus ojos se encontraron un instante… pero el chico desvió la mirada avergonzado.

Se le cortó la respiración.

Midoriya los había visto, no había duda. Miro hacia su plato revolviendo la comida desinteresadamente. Se sentía mareada. Su estómago estaba terriblemente revuelto y su corazón no se cansaba de palpitar con fuerza en su pecho. Ya no era capaz de mirar a Izuku al rostro. ¿Cómo podría? La había visto…con su amigo de infancia. Oh por dios. La vergüenza que sentía le oprimía la garganta.

Sentía la necesidad de decirle a Bakugou. No sabía si sería lo correcto, pero la verdad era que simplemente necesitaba verlo.

-Ochako-chan, estas pálida-

Asui puso una mano sobre su hombro y Uraraka la miró aturdida.

-Si…yo no me siento muy bien-

\- ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? - preguntó Tsuyu. Definitivamente algo había pasado ese día. Algo que tenía profundamente perturbada a su amiga. Pero Uraraka no parecía en condiciones de contarle nada. Lo mejor sería esperar.

-No… solo iré a tomar aire-

Se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor mientras sentía las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos sobre ella. Estaba abrumada. Pero Midoriya la había cubierto. Les había mentido a sus amigos. No sabía la razón, pero lo agradecía. Definitivamente no podía seguir haciendo esas cosas con Bakugou. No era respetable, menos para una jovencita como ella.

Salió al patio y el reconfortarle calor del sol le acaricio la piel. Respiró profundamente y una sensación de leve bienestar la invadió. Empezó a caminar por los jardines que comenzaban a brotar. Se preguntó porque se sentía tan culpable.

Se detuvo y miro distraídamente unas flores ennegrecidas y marchitas. Se dio cuenta que sus hormonas eran mucho más decididas que su propia mente y que no podía resistirse al atractivo prohibido que desprendía Bakugou. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que iba a sentirse tan atraída por alguien tan grosero y violento.

Debía ser sincera consigo misma. La verdad era que se sentía cohibida al saber que alguien más la había visto desnuda y en una situación así de comprometedora. Pero Deku al parecer no tenía intenciones de decirle a nadie. Debía conformarse con eso a pesar de sentir vergüenza. Debía dejar de comportarse como una niña llorona. Era una mujer. Una mujer decidida y fuerte que se convertiría en heroína.

Empuño la mano y sonrió con decisión. Era el momento que sacara a relucir su fuerza interior. Y esa fuerza interior le decía que no volvería a caer por muy atrayente que fuera Bakugou.

De pronto se dio cuenta que se había alejado bastante del edificio donde tendría clases. Y para su mala suerte era casi la hora de entrar nuevamente.

Cuando volvió al edificio el siguiente periodo ya había comenzado. Probablemente la regañarían. Mientras subía las escaleras, se repetía mentalmente lo que había decidido: hablaría con Bakugou y le advertiría que Deku sabía lo de ellos. Y le confesaría como se sentía ella misma respecto a esa "relación" que tenían. Fue entonces cuando vio un cabello rubio desordenado caminar por el pasillo en dirección al salón. Con renovada energía y decisión fue tras él.

-Bakugou ¡espera! -

El chico hizo caso omiso al llamado de Uraraka y siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. Aquella voz femenina lo hacía molestarse cada vez más. Esta chica lo irritaba sobremanera. Se giró repentinamente y la castaña que venía a toda velocidad tras él, chocó estruendosamente contra su pecho. Bakugou la sujetó de los brazos para que no cayera al suelo.

\- "maldición"-

Lo había hecho automáticamente. No tenía la intención de volver a poner un dedo sobre ella. Miro hacia todos lados y por suerte el pasillo se encontraba vacío a esa hora. Probablemente estaban todos en sus salones.

\- Necesito hablar contigo –

Bakugou la miró. Uraraka tenía sus grandes y redondos ojos puestos fijamente sobre su rostro. En esa posición, podía sentir como los pechos de la castaña se apretaban contra su propio tórax y lo agitado de su respiración (seguramente por la carrera que había hecho para encontrárselo). Maldijo a sus sentidos por notar el aroma dulce que emanaba de su piel. La soltó rápidamente al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos lo llevaban a querer besarla en ese preciso momento.

\- No me molestes- le espetó mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar en dirección opuesta.

\- E-Espera! - Uraraka lo tomó del brazo. Estaba decidida a hablar con él.

Esa simple acción hizo que el volcán de agresividad del rubio ceniza se encendiera instantáneamente. Liberó su brazo y se giró con brusquedad haciendo que la chica retrocediera. Bakugou la tomó de los hombros y la estampó contra la pared. Estaba acorralada.

\- Te dije que no me molestes! – espetó con exasperación.

Uraraka se quedó muda y miró hacia abajo. No podía sostener los intensos ojos rojos de Bakugou sobre los de ella. Otras veces Bakugou se había molestado y ella había sido capaz de ignorarlo y afrontarlo rápidamente. Pero ahora se había cohibido. Sintió lo peligroso que sería decirle algo. Se sonrojó al sentir su agitada respiración rozar su frente. Estaban demasiado cerca…si alguien los veía en esa posición...

El chico explosivo echaba chispas. Sentía la sangre hervir. Ella significaba toda la debilidad en su vida. Jamás había tenido que reprimir sus pensamientos o sentimientos. Jamás había cedido a cosas tan superfluas y tontas como el amor. Y Uraraka no sería la excepción. El romance era para los idiotas. Eliminaría esos atisbos de sentimientos de su sistema porque simplemente no le servían para volverse el mejor héroe. Un héroe mejor que All Might.

Pero…

Ahí estaba de nuevo, a escasos centímetros de ese adorable rostro que lo irritaba.

Apretó los dientes con rabia. Podría simplemente haberse ido, pero cuando ella le tomó el brazo su cuerpo había respondido automáticamente. Estaba furioso, sobre todo porque le gustaba tenerla tan cerca.

Se comenzó a exasperar consigo mismo cuanto notó que podía sentir lo femenino de sus hombros en cada una de las yemas de sus dedos mientras la afirmaba contra la pared. Su olfato por otro lado, percibía el dulce aroma a bálsamo que despedía su flequillo castaño. Uraraka permanecía con el rostro hacia abajo por lo que no podía ver su rostro. De alguna manera eso también lo molestó.

Subió una de sus ásperas manos hasta la intersección entre el cuello y la mandíbula de la chica y con solo el dedo pulgar le levantó la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo. Su piel seguía tan suave como lo recordaba.

Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente. Ella estaba ruborizada y con las cejas inclinadas hacia arriba. Parecía avergonzada. En esos segundos que evaluó su expresión pudo darse cuenta que al igual que él, Uraraka había notado lo cerca que se encontraban.

Bakugou no supo que decir. Curiosamente ya no se sentía tan furioso e irritado. Como movido por hilos invisibles, se acercó lentamente hacia el rostro de la castaña sin retirar su mirada de la de ella. Pudo notar como tímidamente Uraraka colocaba ambas manos en su pecho, aferrándose de su camisa. Su tacto le hizo sentir adrenalina.

Mientras cerraba los ojos, rozó suavemente sus labios con los de ella. Podía sentir perfectamente el calor de su respiración. Sus pensamiento empezaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza. A su mente llegaron las imágenes de sus fogosos encuentros y un poderoso deseo de poseerla se hizo presente. Advirtió que su corazón latía rápidamente. Era tan tentador…

Pero no podía. Se había dicho a si mismo que no volvería a tocar a esa maldita mujer. Haciendo amago de su escasa fuerza de voluntad comenzó a alejarse de esos condenados labios.

El corazón de Uraraka se encogió en cuanto se percató que Bakugou comenzaba a distanciarse de ella. Sabía que estaba bien que el chico se alejara.… sobretodo porque en cualquier momento alguien podría salir al pasillo y verlos. Pero…

Había visto en los ojos del rubio ceniza los sentimientos que ella misma con mucha determinación quería eliminar.

\- "no te alejes..."- pensó mientras el tibio calor de la piel de Bakugou empezaba a ser cada vez más imperceptible.

Sabía que se iba a arrepentir. Pero su corazón comenzaba a sentir la desesperación de no tenerlo cerca de nuevo.

Entonces, Uraraka se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

Cerró los ojos mientras sus manos apretaban la suave tela de la camisa de Bakugou. Todo el nerviosismo que sentía por como el rubio ceniza la había acorralado desapareció en ese instante. Dios…como le gustaba besarlo.

El repentino acercamiento de la castaña lo tomó por sorpresa. En dos segundos, aquel incinerante y primitivo deseo que su cuerpo mantenía por Uraraka lo invadió casi por completo.

Bakugou apretó ligeramente los dedos en su cuello y le respondió el beso. Podía sentir los cálidos suspiros de la castaña en su mejilla. Le hacían cosquillas. El conocido calor de la pasión se apoderó de él y se apretó más contra su femenina anatomía. Su mano libre bajó desde su hombro y se paseó por su contorno delgado hasta aferrarse en la estreches de su cintura. Uraraka gimió levemente al sentirlo.

Se besaron lenta y profundamente. Ambos sintiendo algo nuevo y acogedor que los envolvía en una misteriosa burbuja donde se encontraban absolutamente solos. Bakugou emitió un gruñido y tuvieron que separarse unos centímetros para recobrar el aliento. Se miraron a los ojos. Casi al mismo tiempo, se dieron cuenta que aquel beso había sido distinto a los demás…

Entonces, Bakugou se alejó casi al instante y la miró horrorizado. Lo había sentido. Ese sentimiento que quería eliminar de su corazón… lo había sentido en todo su cuerpo, y como una bruma pegajosa había nublado su mente. Lo había vuelto idiota. Uraraka lo observaba, sonrojada y sorprendida por su comportamiento. Dio un paso hacia él, pero el chico dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No te acerques-

"Que mierda me pasa". Bakugou Katsuki estaba ahora aterrado del poder que tenía esa chica sobre él. Lo había dejado noqueado tan solo en un segundo. Y él no podía permitir eso. No podía permitir que nadie viera esa asquerosa parte de sí mismo. Igual de rápido que un relámpago, su horror se convirtió en furia. Sus manos se empuñaron con ira y su ceño se volvió más fruncido que nunca. Si podía quererla, también podía odiarla.

Uraraka también lo había sentido. Y su corazón se había sentido dichoso hasta que Bakugou se alejó y la miro con esa extraña expresión de terror en su rostro. Estaba confundida y dio un paso hacia él, pero eso hizo que él se alejara más de ella. Pudo ver el miedo que se escondía entre esos ojos rojos generalmente iracundos.

-Q-Que sucede Bakugou- Uraraka dio unos pasos nuevamente, pero esta vez Bakugou no retrocedió. La miro desafiante sin decir una palabra. Parecía estar teniendo una batalla en su mente.

Bakugou dio unos pasos hacia ella y la tomó desde el cuello de la blusa. La chica se quedó sin respiración, asustada. Sus ojos habían cambiado completamente… eran siniestros y fríos.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Nunca más-

Lo decía en serio. Uraraka tragó saliva.

-Pero…creí que nosotros…-

-Creíste que nosotros éramos algo? - Bakugou soltó una risita burlona. -Entonces eres más estúpida de lo que te vez, cara redonda. Ya hice lo que quise contigo. Ya no tienes nada que me interese-

Katsuki sabía que se había excedido; lo supo en el segundo que esas odiosas palabras salieron de su boca. Pero había decidido que odiarla era mejor que amarla. Ya no se sentía débil ni idiota como hace unos segundos atrás. Esa maldita mujer no volvería a acercarse a él después de esto.

El corazón de Uraraka estaba hecho trizas. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Empuñó las manos intentando controlar sus angustiosos temblores. Era tan estúpida. Como se le había pasado por la mente que podría tener una relación con alguien como él.

Solo la había usado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras le devolvía la mirada con frialdad. Puso sus manos sobre las de él y las apartó con brusquedad de su blusa. Estaba dolida como un demonio.

Pero no dejaría que se burlara de ella.

-Eres un idiota Bakugou-

Y conteniendo sus sollozos le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el salón. Ella no era la niñita sentimental que solía ser y si tenía que agradecer algo de haber conocido al explosivo Katsuki era que nunca más la harían sentir débil.

Bakugou se quedó en el lugar con expresión malhumorada mirando hacia el piso. Había cumplido su cometido y terminó todo con Uraraka. Era el ganador. Había comprobado que no necesitaba a nadie. Nunca necesitó a nadie. Sabía que le había roto el corazón a la castaña y si era inteligente no volvería a acercarse a él…

Pero, entonces…porque sentía como al que habían roto el corazón era a él?

Luego de ese encuentro, Bakugou y Uraraka no volvieron a hablar de nuevo.

Al comienzo, la chica se sentía destruida y furiosa cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Bakugou y generalmente, se alejaba cuando veía que estaba próximo a ella. Su expresión se volvió ausente la mayoría del tiempo. De verdad le había gustado ese corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos y si debía ser sincera consigo misma lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba mucho. Había aprendido cosas sobre sí misma y sensaciones maravillosas que jamás experimentó antes. Pero al final siempre terminaba en la misma conclusión: ya todo había acabado y de nada servía que siguiera recordando esas cosas. Debía dejar el pasado atrás y enfocarse en sus metas propias. Además, con el pesar de su alma el chico parecía que no le había afectado en absoluto el término de su pseudo-relación.

Bakugou por su parte no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más incómodo. Para él fue normal que la chica se alejara cada vez que estaba cerca. Pero, a medida que pasaban los días, le comenzó a extrañar la completa tranquilidad con que la Uraraka se había tomado sus palabras y que ahora actuara como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se dio cuenta que observaba con ira contenida cuando ella se acercaba a hablar con Deku (que se sentaba atrás de él en el salón de clases) con una de sus tontas sonrisas floreciendo en su rostro, ignorándolo completamente. Y por supuesto se irritaba sobremanera cuando ella reía despreocupadamente junto a los chicos como si le estuviera derramando en la cara lo poco que le había importado que él la hubiera botado.

Mas encima, a medida que pasaba el tiempo notó con fastidio que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos algo de contención femenina. Sus incursiones nocturnas consigo mismo apenas mellaban el vacío sexual que había dejado la perdida de Uraraka. Se dio cuenta también, que los atractivos físicos de sus compañeras de clase ahora llamaban su atención a cada rato. Incluso se había aprendido alguno de sus nombres. Se sentía como el maldito pervertido de Mineta. De hecho, era tanta su frustración que cada vez que lo veía gritaba o golpeaba lo primero que se le apareciera.

Kirishima, que por lo general no le daba mucha importancia al mal humor de Bakugou, comenzó a notar que el chico se sulfuraba constantemente por cualquier razón. Inclusive era más agresivo que otras veces con Deku y por alguna razón Mineta también había entrado en su área de violencia. Todo se volvió más confuso cuando lo pilló mirando fijamente con las manos humeantes a Uraraka que en ese momento se sonrojaba cuando Deku le mostraba unas cosas en su cuaderno de notas.

-Andas más malhumorado que otras veces- sentencio el pelirojo mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al pupitre del rubio ceniza. Bakugou permaneció inmóvil, mirando por la ventana.

-Y a ti que mierda te importa-

Kirishima se rascó la cabeza con un dedo y lo miró confundido. No sabía cómo plantear la pregunta que se había hecho.

-Bien…te he visto mirando a Uraraka así que pensé que quizás estabas celo….-

Kirishima no pudo acabar la frase. Bakugou se había levantado de su asiento y con su violencia característica lo había agarrado del cuello con fuerza. El pelirojo quedo mudo al ver la expresión de profunda ira en su rostro.

-Será mejor que te calles si no quieres que te mate-

-Ya basta Bakugou. Kirishima vuelve a tú puesto, la clase va empezar-

Aizawa se rascó la cabeza con hastío. No entendía porque esa clase era tan problemática. Él solo quería dormir.

Bakugou soltó al pelirrojo que aún permanecía aturdido por su sorpresiva agresividad y se dejó caer en su asiento. Kirishima volvió a su puesto, ahora con más preguntas de las que había tenido antes. Nunca había visto al rubio ceniza siendo tan agresivo por alguna chica. Quizás de verdad había ocurrido algún tipo de milagro y por algún motivo Uraraka había llamado su atención. Se moría de ganas por saber toda la verdad, pero preguntarle otra vez algo al respecto haría que firmara su sentencia de muerte. Lo mejor sería observar desde lejos. Miró a la castaña que estaba al otro lado del salón. Parecía estar bastante normal, ni siquiera se había inmutado por la repentina agresividad de Bakugou.

Pero, Uraraka si lo había visto. Su corazón latía con rapidez…entre el murmullo de sus compañeros de clases pudo escuchar su nombre, lo que la había hecho levantar la cabeza y presenciar el momento exacto cuando Bakugou se levantó de la silla y agarró del cuello a Kirishima.

Quizás era su imaginación. O eso creyó hasta que notó la mirada inquisidora del pelirojo sobre ella. Se sonrojó e intento ocultar su rostro con su cabello al mirar hacia abajo. ¿sería posible que Bakugou estuviera hablando de ella? Kirishima era la persona más cercana a él…quizás le había contado hasta donde habían llegado. La voz de Aizawa-sensei la saco de sus turbulentos pensamientos.

-Bien, como ya saben el examen final de semestre se acerca…-Hubo un murmullo de preocupación de parte de toda la clase. Aizawa lo ignoró y continuó. - pero antes haremos una prueba de entrenamientos entre parejas al azar, para probar que tanto han desarrollado sus habilidades.

Minutos más tarde, los chicos de la clase 1-A se encontraban impacientes, a la espera que Aizawa llegara con el sorteo de quienes se debían enfrentar entre ellos. Los chicos comentaban animados sobre como todos habían crecido en ese poco tiempo. Podía sentirse en el aire como el ambiente competitivo crecía a cada minuto. Todos querían demostrar lo mucho que se habían esforzado en el semestre y ver como se habían desarrollado los demás.

-Bien bien…- Aizawa llego con una especie de bolsa de tela- el entrenamiento es simple: sacare dos nombres de esta bolsa y se enfrentaran. Como verán, el campo se encuentra con algunos obstáculos-

Los jóvenes observaron el campo de batalla que se encontraba cubierto de escombros de edificios, como si hubiera habido una potente explosión.

-Entonces…los primeros serán…-hizo una pausa mientras hundía la mano en la bolsa de tela y volvía a sacarla con un papelillo-…Uraraka…contra…-Otra pausa para volver a buscar otro papelito-…Midoriya-

Ambos chicos se sonrieron con confianza. Bakugou, quien se encontraba atrás apoyado de brazos cruzados, hizo una mueca de fastidio. Los observó caminar hacia el campo de batalla mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Es mi idea o Uraraka se ve más curvilínea- baboseó Mineta.

La vena en la frente de Bakugou creció y se giró con ira hacia el chico. No lo soportaba. Quería golpearlo, pero se contuvo cuando se percató que Kirishima (que también había escuchado el comentario de Mineta) lo miraba con los ojos semi-cerrados y una sonrisa.

-Tsk- bufó y desvió la mirada. En otra oportunidad golpearía a ese enano.

La pelea había comenzado. Bakugou odiaba aceptarlo, pero el maldito de Deku había mejorado bastante, mientras el perdía el tiempo con estúpidos pensamientos y deseos por el sexo opuesto. Observó incomodo como Uraraka se movía con agilidad evitando los ataques de Midoriya y haciendo flotar algunos escombros a su alrededor. Le hizo recordar su encuentro en el torneo, donde realmente la vio por primera vez.

-Vaya, Midoriya mejoró mucho su técnica…ya no se rompe los huesos- bromeo Mina entusiasmada.

-Uraraka tampoco está mal- comentó Kirishima mirando de reojo a Bakugou. Con malicia comprobó que el chico apretaba los puños enfurecido.

La batalla continuaba y era claro de Midoriya estaba por ganar. Como último recurso, Uraraka corrió detrás de unos pilares para esconderse. Deku se detuvo unos segundos recobrando el aliento y meditó en cual detrás de cual podría estar oculta la castaña. Habia algo distinto en ella. Sonrió al percatarse que parecía que ella ya no tenia miedo. Volvio a pensar en su plan: golpearía con todo su poder el pilar adyacente a Uraraka con tal que ella saliera y el pudiera dejarla inmovilizada. Así no le haría daño y ganaría el combate. Por ningún motivo querría hacerle daño. Sobretodo ahora que sabia que su corazón estaba con ella.

Los rayos rojos de su Quirk lo invadieron por completo y con un salto rápido se dirigió hacia el pilar mientras empuñaba la mano y flexionaba hacia atrás su brazo. Un solo golpe convertiría en cenizas la estructura de cemento y haría que la chica saliera de su escondite.

Bakugou se puso tenso. Adivino rápidamente el plan de Deku…pero…

-SSSSMMAAAAAAAASH-

-URARAKA!- gritó Aizawa mientras se daba cuenta de la tragedia que estaba por ocurrir y con una mano estiraba una de las tantas vendas que cubrian su cuello.

Bakugou abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras su corazón se detenía.

Iba a perderla.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Hola! se que este capitulo no tiene la correspondiente escena hot, pero me pareció necesario escribirlo como transición para lo que tengo pensado para después. Espero que a pesar de eso les haya gustado!, por si acaso ya me encuentro escribiendo el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por los comentarios, me hace feliz que les guste como escribo jiji besitos. Shihiro-san.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota de la Autora: Hola a todos! nuevamente les agradezco un montón sus comentarios...me hace feliz que les guste la historia :3 me motiva a seguir escribiéndola jiji. Quería comentarles que este capitulo tiene SPOILERS al final y si encuentran que los últimos párrafos están escritos como a la rápida es porque intenté dar los menos detalles posibles para la gente que no ha leído el manga xD (léanlo esta super bueno!). Eso sería! un abrazo a todos. Shihiro-san.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, pero casi al instante maldijo esa idea. La luz blanca le molestó e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió una puntada en su cien.

Pasado unos segundos, un intenso olor a desinfectante le inundó la nariz. Con más cautela esta vez, volvió a abrir los ojos. Al comienzo solo veía manchas borrosas, pero a medida que parpadeaba fue capaz de distinguir unas cortinas blancas frente a él.

\- "el hospital…?"- pensó aturdido.

Se sentía mareado y de pronto, una punzada le fulminó el brazo izquierdo. Hizo una mueca y con dificultad observó el vendaje que cubría su extremidad casi por completo.

\- "que…"-

Bakugou miró su brazo extrañado, aun desorientado por el efecto de la anestesia. Parecía que había recibido un golpe muy fuerte. Pero…cómo? El jamás salía tan herido de los combates. No era propio el alguien tan fuerte como é…de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. Con sorpresa observó, como al final de su malherida extremidad, su mano se encontraba cubierta por otra mano…una mano cuya delicada piel ya conocía de antes.

Aun asombrado, observó a Uraraka que yacía sentada al lado de su cama con la cabeza apoyada sobre esta, sujetando cálidamente su mano. Su rostro estaba mirando hacia el otro lado, pero por su tranquila respiración pudo darse cuenta que estaba dormida.

Comprobó que a pesar del dolor que sentía en el brazo, aun podía moverlo, así que lentamente, apartó con suavidad su mano de entre la de ella para que no despertara. La chica murmuró algo entre sueños y giró su rostro dormido hacia él.

-Eres realmente una tonta…-murmuró mientras movía su maltrecho brazo y le acariciaba suavemente el cabello. Quería verla con esa expresión de tranquilidad un rato más.

Mientras la acariciaba, por primera vez no sintió la necesidad de expresar sus violentos impulsos. No había nadie a su alrededor que pudiera extrañarse por eso, ni a nadie a quien comprobar su superioridad. Probablemente el efecto del sedante aún estaba rondando por su cuerpo, aunque eso en realidad no le importaba. Simplemente, se permitió por esta vez estar tranquilo y comportarse como un chico normal al que una chica normal lo había ido a ver al hospital.

Se preguntó que lo había llevado a hacer algo así. Bueno, él de por si era impulsivo ¿Qué le importaba que saliera mal herida? De todas formas, era un combate de entrenamiento, vigilado y controlado por un héroe de categoría. Entonces porque…

Recordó el momento en que supo que el maldito idiota de Deku se había equivocado con su plan y que estaba yendo directamente hacia donde se encontraba escondida Uraraka. Iba a asestar un golpe con toda su fuerza, lo había visto otras veces y por mucho que odiara horriblemente admitirlo, sus ataques de ese estilo eran muy poderosos y por lo general eran sumamente destructivos. No era como que a él le importara mucho el tema de la destrucción o que tan fuerte golpeara ese idiota.

Pero…

Uraraka iba a salir malherida. Era tan tonta. Había elegido el lugar más inestable para esconderse, donde unos murallones de cemento apenas equilibraban entre sí a casi la mitad de un edificio.

El sentimiento de ver que Uraraka estaba en peligro volvió a apretarle el estómago. Frunció el ceño con enojo observando su rostro apacible mientras dormía sobre su cama de hospital. Era una tonta. Sin embargo, un sentimiento de leve angustia lo invadió en cuanto notó que podía vislumbrarse el blanco de un parche en la parte de su frente que se encontraba oculta por las sábanas.

En ese momento, ni siquiera lo pensó. La certeza de que podría morir aplastada por escombros por el imbécil de Deku lo hizo reaccionar y su determinación solo se vio acrecentada al escuchar a Aizawa-sensei gritar alarmado. Era como que viera en cámara lenta toda la escena. Había saltado y avanzado con tanta rapidez hacia donde se encontraban ambos peleando que apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para poner su brazo frente sí mismo y recibir el golpe de Midoriya. La adrenalina apenas lo hizo sentir la violenta explosión que se desencadeno segundos después.

Luego todo se había vuelto aún más confuso. Recordó momentos más tarde todo el campo se encontraba lleno de humo y polvo. El mismo humo y polvo que pronto le dificultaron respirar a medida que se colaba en sus pulmones. Minutos más tarde, descubrió que seguía en pie y que su brazo izquierdo se encontraba cubierto de sangre, totalmente inservible. Dolía como mil demonios, probablemente se lo había fracturado.

Recordó como el polvo había comenzado a dispersarse y pronto una figura masculina se hizo presente frente a él. Sonrió al comprobar la cara de sorpresa y espanto con que el imbécil de Deku lo observaba.

-Kacchan…- había susurrado.

\- ¿Así es cómo quieres ser héroe!? Apenas lo sentí, maldito imbécil- había dicho Bakugou con soberbia, mientras un imprevisible hilo de sangre se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios y recorría su piel hasta el mentón.

Sintió toser a sus espaldas y de reojo miro hacia atrás. Uraraka se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y con una expresión de terror alterando su lindo rostro.

Su frío y arrogante corazón se había contraído al ver las tibias gotas carmesí que recorrían su blanquecina piel desde la frente hasta el inicio de su mandíbula.

Apretó el puño de su brazo derecho con ira y volvió los ojos lentamente hacia Izuku que seguía de pie frente a él sin saber que decir. La sangre de sus venas se había convertido en furiosa lava.

-Voy a matarte maldito inútil-

Amenazadoramente dio un paso hacia Midoriya, pero un segundo después su vista se vio nublada y sus sentidos anulados. Cayó hacia atrás sintiendo como la liquida tranquilidad del desmayo lo envolvía. El golpe había sido más potente de lo que creyó.

Pero no sintió el suelo bajo él.

Recordó haber entreabierto los ojos y a ver visto el rostro de Uraraka invertido sobre él. Estaba moviendo los labios, pero no podía escuchar lo que decía. Percibía los sonidos como si estuviera bajo el agua. Sus ojos castaños parecían asustados, eso no le gustó. Cerró los ojos. Entre el humo, polvo, sabor a sangre en la boca y el maldito dolor que tenía en su brazo pudo distinguir el tibio calor de sus muslos y a leve fragancia de su perfume femenino. Se sintió tranquilo. Si tan solo ella no volviera a alejarse de él…Su fragancia pronto lo envolvió y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la oscuridad.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, en el hospital con un brazo casi inútil. "Tsk" pensó mientras envolvía un sedoso mechón castaño entre sus dedos. Al parecer las cosas no habían terminado tan bien para él.

Uraraka se removió y comenzó a despertarse. Abrió perezosamente los ojos y vislumbró el rostro malhumorado de Bakugou mirándola fijamente. Cerró un instante los ojos y sonrió adormilada. Quería seguir sintiendo esas caricias sobre su cabello... Caricias en su cabello?!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó en el asiento, mientras su rostro se volvía carmesí. ¿Había sido un sueño? Por como Bakugou la observaba era obvio que su imaginación le había jugado una cruel broma. Notó como sus ojos carmesí se dirigían hacia el parche en su frente y como su mirada se volvía aún más tempestuosa.

-E-Esto no es nada- Sonrió incomoda, tapándose el parche.

La verdad es que se sentía avergonzada. Todo lo que había ocurrido no tenía ni pies ni cabeza para ella. Se suponía que sería un combate de entrenamiento normal como siempre los habían hecho. Pero ahí estaba en el hospital sintiéndose culpable por el estado en el que había quedado Bakugou.

Se miró sus manos entrelazadas en el regazo y jugó con ellas nerviosamente. No sabía que decirle. Había ido ahí para saber cómo se encontraba, pero Recovery Girl le había pedido que lo vigilara hasta que despertara por si los sedantes no hacían efecto. Finalmente, se había quedado dormida. Por dios, que vergüenza.

-Como…como está tu brazo? - preguntó tímidamente levantando la mirada hacia el chico.

Bakugou hizo una mueca de disgusto y levantó su brazo izquierdo cubierto de vendajes y flexionó los dedos.

-Me duele. Pero puedo moverlo-

-Me alegra oírlo- dijo sinceramente la castaña esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

Un silencio incomodo se intercaló entre ellos. Bakugou volvió a apoyar el brazo sobre la cama y giró su rostro hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba cubierto de tonos anaranjados.

Uraraka estaba nerviosa. No sabía cómo preguntarle. Necesitaba saber porque lo había hecho. Era obvio que la había protegido… ¿o no?, es decir…con que otro fin habría intercedido entre la pelea de ella y Midoriya?

-Bakugou…yo-

-Quiero que sepas que no lo hice por ti- la interrumpió con indiferencia, sin voltear su rostro hacia ella. El efecto del sedante se había pasado. Su violenta personalidad volvía a cernirse sobre él y se daba cuenta que había actuado como un imbécil.

Frunció el ceño con ira. Había vuelto a caer. Había intentado por semanas, estar alejado de esa mujer, pero todo había sido peor y había terminado hospitalizado y con un brazo fracturado. Más encima frente a todos los de la clase. Probablemente ahora sería el hazmerreír. Empuño sus manos con furia y suaves estelas de humo comenzaron a salir de ellas. Una sonrisa siniestra se posó en sus labios, deseando el momento en que alguien intentara burlarse de él. Incluso con un brazo en mal estado, los mataría.

Sus pensamientos se vieron aplacados por el tacto de unas manos sobre su mano izquierda. Se giró y vio a Uraraka con los ojos llorosos.

Se sonrojó e intento retirar su mano de las de ella, pero la chica entrelazo sus dedos con fuerza y se lo impidió.

-Basta Bakugou- dijo entre sollozos.

El chico la miró desconcertado mientras su corazón latía nervioso en su pecho. Se dio cuenta que odiaba verla llorar.

\- No entiendo por qué lo hiciste…no entiendo por qué haces cosas como esta…creí que me odiabas…-las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras tomaba un respiro para continuar. No podía seguir guardando tantas cosas en su corazón…ya no le importaba que Bakugou la rechazara. Debía decírselas. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las palabras brotaran libremente - intente alejarme de ti todo este tiempo. Intente olvidarte. Olvidar lo que pasamos juntos, sobre todo porque fuiste un imbécil, pero…- un sollozo le rasgó la garganta mientras apretaba con firmeza la mano de Bakugou. El chico la miraba sorprendido. – pero, nunca creí que tus palabras fueran sinceras…y yo…luego de lo de hoy…yo no puedo olvidarte Bakugou, yo…- levantó la mirada hacia el rubio ceniza- yo te quiero-

Bakugou estaba paralizado. Nunca se le habían confesado y él era demasiado bruto e inexperto en los temas románticos como para saber que decir. No dejaba de notar lo indefensa que se veía. Se preguntó si él también se veía así. Frunció el entrecejo con molestia. No se decidía que hacer, le inquietaba que estuviera sollozando frente a él, particularmente porque sentía la necesidad de abrazarla y protegerla entre sus brazos. Se dio cuenta que tenía dos opciones: aceptar sus sentimientos o rechazarlos.

Escuchó las voces de gente acercándose a la puerta de la habitación. Una profunda ira recorrió su cuerpo como electricidad. Si la veían ahí llorando tomando de su mano…se vería patético. Que mierda estaba haciendo. No podía soportar la frustrante dualidad que sentía en ese momento. Estaba dividido. Su soberbia no le permitía necesitar a nadie. Su orgullo era demasiado fuerte…demasiado enraizado para aceptar que alguien pudiera haberse colado entre sus defensas.

\- No te confundas. No me interesas. Solo lo hice para ridiculizar al imbécil de Deku-

"Maldito mentiroso" pensó Bakugou. Pero eso era lo mejor. Ella no podría estar con alguien como él…ella era demasiado buena, demasiado alegre, demasiado linda. Y él no sabía estar con alguien, ni ser romántico. Solo terminaría sufriendo por su constante soberbia y agresividad. Y el tampoco quería necesitarla. Además, en este momento el sólo podía fijarse en su meta de ser héroe…cierto? Por muy poco convencido que estuviera, su orgullo decidió que rechazarla era la mejor opción. Así ninguno se arriesgaría a sufrir.

Uraraka miró hacia abajo, dolida. Se esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo, pero aun así dolía infinito. Retiró sus manos de la de Bakugou y se levantó del asiento.

\- Gracias, Bakugou-kun…adiós-

Bakugou la observó alejarse y salir por la puerta, justo en el momento que entraba Recovery Girl. La anciana miró extrañada a Uraraka y luego se giró hacia Bakugou que seguía observando con expresión inmutable hacia la puerta.

No tuvo que verlo dos veces para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con un suspiro caminó hacia la cama del joven explosivo.

Bakugou levantó el brazo automáticamente para que la mujer lo revisara. En silencio, la anciana reviso los vendajes.

\- Ochako-chan es una buena chica-

\- Y a ti que mierda te importa vieja-

Una vena de irritación se marcó en la cien de la mujer y a propósito vendó con un extra de fuerza el brazo del joven. Bakugou dejó escapar un mascullido de dolor, pero no dijo nada.

\- Con razón esa pobre chica salió de aquí en ese estado - bufó con molestia la anciana mientras proseguía su tarea- no sabes tratar a las damas, chico tonto-

-Tsk- refunfuñó. Que podía ella saber lo que había ocurrido. Aun podía sentir el pulso agitado y las mejillas algo calientes, mientras en sus ojos aun podía ver con total claridad como los tiernos labios de Uraraka se habían curvado y florecido con un "Yo te quiero". Pensativo, giró su rostro nuevamente hacia la ventana. Los tonos anaranjados del cielo se volvían cada vez más oscuros y la luz pálida de las luminarias comenzaban a envolver la ciudad.

Recovery Girl lo miró discretamente. Ese chico tan explosivo, tan arrogante, soberbio y grosero…podía ver en su rostro que en el fondo era alguien amable.

Por sus diestras manos sanadoras habían pasado una gran cantidad de jóvenes y adultos de todas las edades. Con sus bastos años de experiencia, ya conocía de expresiones y por lo general se le daba bien entender las emociones en las personas. Después de todo, era su trabajo comprender el dolor ajeno.

Y en ese momento, mientras el chico explosivo miraba pensativo hacia el atardecer que ya moría, a Recovery Girl le fue fácil reconocer el dolor detrás de los ojos carmesí de Bakugou. Un dolor producido por el amor que se negaba a aceptar.

* * *

Uraraka salió de la habitación de Bakugou y caminó como un autómata por los pasillos del hospital. Por segunda vez su corazón dolía como si le hubieran enterrado una daga, pero en esta ocasión era por algo más real que las palabras furiosas de un chico. Había sido su primera declaración de amor y había fracasado rotundamente.

Apretó sus manos contra su pecho y respiro hondamente repetidas veces. No podía ponerse a llorar en ese lugar, con tantas personas viendo. Salió del edificio y observó el cielo. El firmamento azul marino era surcado por millares de luces resplandecientes, mientras la luz pálida de la luna comenzaba a brillar en el horizonte. Era realmente una noche hermosa.

Unas lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por su rostro. No lo soportaba. Por un momento había sentido que Bakugou tenía la misma clase de sentimientos que ella sentía…o había sido su imaginación? Estaba volviéndose loca?

Recordó el momento en que sintió una fuerte explosión atrás de ella, durante la batalla de entrenamiento. La energía de esta misma, la había hecho caer hacia atrás y lo único atinó a hacer había sido cubrir su rostro con los brazos para protegerse. Pero…pasado unos minutos, comprobó que seguía consciente. Entonces, para su sorpresa escuchó la voz de Deku murmurando "Kacchan".

En ese instante, había abierto los ojos con asombro solo para comprobar que realmente Bakugou permanecía de pie justo frente a ella, con las rodillas semiflectadas y su brazo derecho hacia atrás. Conmocionada, se había dado cuenta que la estaba protegiendo. Sin embargo, segundos más tarde había comprobado horrorizada como el brazo izquierdo del rubio ceniza caía lánguido a su costado, bañado de un líquido espeso y carmesí.

La intensa estela de polvo y humo provocado por la explosión la hizo toser, mientras un ardor punzante en su frente la asustó. Se tocó con un dedo y vio el rojo característico de su propia sangre. Pudo sentir el calor liquido recorriendo su rostro. Pero todo eso apenas importó en cuanto vio los ojos crispados de Bakugou al verla. Ojos totalmente nublados de ira.

Recordó sentir una oleada de terror por su cuerpo, cuando Bakugou dio un paso mientras hablaba amenazadoramente a Midoriya. En ese momento, creyó que realmente iba a matarlo.

Pero todo había dado un vuelco inesperado cuando el rubio ceniza pareció perder el equilibrio y comenzó a caer hacía atrás. Ella no lo había pensado ni un segundo y se había lanzado hacia él para evitar que chocara contra el piso. No sabía que pensar. Lo atrapó y mientras se arrodillaba y ponía su cabeza sobre sus muslos intentó con desesperación llamarlo para que despertara. Se veía tan malherido…con terror vio como un hilito de sangre surcaba su mentón. El nudo en la garganta se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

Pero él había abierto los ojos durante un instante. Un breve instante. Probablemente, Bakugou ni siquiera recordaría lo que le había dicho en ese momento. Ese momento en el que se encontraba entre la lucidez y la inconsciencia.

-no me…dejes …-

Uraraka soltó un sollozo y se abrazó a sí misma al recordarlo. En ese momento, se había quedado sin habla, sin respiración, sin latidos. En ese preciso momento en el que el chico explosivo era consumido por el desvanecimiento, se había dado cuenta que lo quería. Se había enamorado de él.

Esas palabras la hicieron sentir esperanza. Quizás sí podrían funcionar juntos. Pero finalmente todo había resultado horriblemente mal y ella había terminado con el corazón destruido.

Quizás era momento de hacerse la idea que él jamás aceptaría tener algún sentimiento por ella. Su orgullo jamás se lo permitiría.

-Uraraka-san-

La castaña levantó la vista y se encontró con Midoriya. El chico peliverde notó enseguida sus lágrimas y se acercó a ella, poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros.

-Qué pasó? Está bien Kacchan? -

-Si…él se recuperará…-murmuró la castaña, mirando hacia abajo.

-Entonces…que sucede? -

Uraraka se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Uraraka-san…? -

-El…el me rechazó- dijo mientras sonreía con tristeza.

Izuku abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No estaba preparado para tanta sinceridad de golpe. Apretó la mandíbula consternado. Debía sentirse realmente mal si era capaz de decirle eso tan a la ligera, sobre todo por el hecho que nunca habían hablado sobre lo que él había visto. Al parecer ya no era necesario. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer?. Su diablillo interno le decía que era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Midoriya había aceptado que su amigo de infancia le había ganado a la chica que le gustaba. Ahora que Bakugou la había rechazado, era su oportunidad.

Estaba terriblemente indeciso. La observó mientras ella volvía a suspirar tristemente. Se veía tan frágil en ese momento. Deseo poder abrazarla con toda sus fuerzas. Maldijo a Bakugou por hacerla sufrir y mientras lo hacía se preguntó como Kacchan había sido capaz de rechazarla. Quizá su admirado amigo era realmente un idiota en cosas de este estilo.

-creo que me iré a mi casa…-murmuró Uraraka soltándose de sus manos y comenzando a caminar lentamente.

Izuku tenía una batalla campal en su cabeza. ¿Dejar que Uraraka pasara su pena de amor o aprovecharse de la situación para su beneficio?. Se mordió el labio inferior nervioso mientras la veía alejarse.

Tenía que tomar una decisión rápido o ella se iría. Era ahora o nunca.

-Uraraka, espera déjame acompañarte- "lo siento Kacchan, perdiste tu oportunidad" pensó mientras corría tras Uraraka. Iba a atesorar esta chance con todas sus fuerzas.

La castaña lo observó un segundo y asintió levemente con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de decidir nada en ese momento.

Caminaron en silencio todo el trayecto, interrumpidos solamente por uno que otro comentario de Izuku que intentaba en vano de alegrar a su amiga.

Deku no pudo sentirse algo decepcionado de lo rápido que habían llegado al departamento de la castaña. Durante el trayecto había intentado hacerla reír pero sin éxito. Era tan inexperto que no tenía idea como continuar con su plan. La chica que estaba junto a él era completamente distinta a la sonriente y dulce que él conocía.

¿Qué podía hacer para quedarse un rato más? ¿o debía esperar hasta mañana?. Vio como Ochako sacaba las llaves desde su mochila y su corazón latió rápidamente.

-E-Espera- tartamudeó. Ochako se detuvo a medio camino de colocar la llave en la puerta y lo miró.

Midoriya se veía nervioso. Uraraka se dio cuenta como durante todo el trayecto intento hacer que ella riera o dijera algo. Pero sentía su corazón muerto y lo que menos le apetecía era sonreír. Podía notar el rubor en sus mejillas y sus manos temblorosas intentando buscar alguna excusa para seguir acompañándola. Se sintió conmovida por lo obvio de sus sentimientos y sonrió levemente.

\- ¿quieres pasar? -

Deku calló su tartamudeo y se congelo en el lugar. Los labios de Uraraka sonreían levemente. Quizás estaba consiguiendo que se sintiera mejor.

-E-Esta bien- murmuró avergonzado.

Cuando Uraraka se giró para abrir la puerta, el joven peliverde puso ambas manos en sus boca aguantando un grito, totalmente colorado. Entraría al departamento de una chica! Sentía que iba a explotar de nervios. Pero debía mantener la compostura o parecería demasiado…infantil. Y él quería que Uraraka lo viera como un hombre.

Con pesar, se dio cuenta que si quería ganarse el corazón de la chica…debía parecerse un poco a Kacchan. Él era seguro de sí mismo, temerario, fuerte. No le importaba decir lo que pensaba abiertamente a diferencia de él que era sumamente tímido cuando se encontraba con otras personas.

Tragó saliva cuando Uraraka abrió la puerta y lo insto a que entrara al departamento.

\- ¿Quieres algo para tomar? -

-N-No estoy bien, gracias- dijo Deku sumamente tenso mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada.

No se sentía capaz de tomar o comer nada, si apenas podía respirar de lo nervioso que estaba. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos observando todo a su alrededor. Pensó que el departamento de Uraraka era lindo aunque sumamente simple. Siempre había imaginado el cuarto de una chica con muchos peluches, afiches y plantas con flores.

Parado ahí en la entrada pudo ver a Uraraka desenvolverse en lo que era su espacio personal. Le pareció que veía una escena sumamente íntima y se puso aún más colorado de lo que estaba. Ese pensamiento no lo había ayudado en nada a controlar su nerviosismo.

-Está bien Deku, no estés tan nervioso- comentó la castaña mientras tomaba una tacita de té y lo miraba divertida.

-L-lo siento- se apuró a decir mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

Se sentaron en una mesita sencilla. Deku vio que a pesar de su negación la chica había puesto una taza para el también. Uraraka revolvía en silencio el té. Parecía que sus pensamientos se encontraban muy lejos de allí.

Deku se removió inquieto en su asiento. A pesar de luchar con su nerviosismo, su timidez innata lo hacía sentirse cohibido frente a la castaña, sobre todo ahora que estaba seguro de lo que sentía. En el pasado ni siquiera había hablado con una chica y ahora se encontraba solo en la casa de una.

-Gracias por acompañarme-

Deku la miró aliviado de que hubiera roto el silencio, pero en seguida se percató que la chica volvía a tener un aire deprimido. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto que debía decir para hacerla sentir bien sin ayudar a Kacchan?

\- Esta bien, no es problema- dijo mientras volvía a acomodarse en la silla – puedo…puedo preguntar qué pasó con Kacchan? -

Uraraka dejo de revolver el té y Deku temió haber sido demasiado directo. Mierda, no tenía idea como interactuar con una chica.

\- Y-yo lo siento no debí…-

-Está bien, Deku-kun…-dijo ella aun sin mirarlo-…supongo que de todas maneras ya sabes todo-

Midoriya se sonrojó y la miró con discreción.

\- Ni siquiera sé cómo se dio todo…solo…-Uraraka acaricio suavemente la oreja de la taza con la yema de su dedo pulgar- un día nos topamos por casualidad y yo estaba muy cansada para caminar y él me tomo en sus brazos…y…- las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus castaños ojos. Recordarlo dolía. -…me trajo a mi casa y no sé en qué momento el me besó…y..-

Con un sollozo se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Deku se levantó, la tomó de la mano para que se levantara de su asiento y la abrazó.

Uraraka se aferró a su espalda y lloró desconsoladamente. Midoriya estaba destruido…le dolía tanto verla así. A pesar de los nervios que sentía, le acarició el cabello intentando consolarla. Se permitió apoyar su rostro en su delicado hombro y percibir su delicioso aroma.

\- Está bien…tranquila- susurró suavemente Deku.

\- No entiendo que hice mal…yo pensé que él sentía lo mismo que yo- murmuró ella mientras seguía apoyada en su pecho, aun sollozando débilmente- soy tan tonta…-

Midoriya cerró los ojos. ¿Qué podía haber hecho mal? Kacchan era un idiota (se sintió raro al pensarlo, nunca había tenido una visión así de él).

-No eres tonta…escucha Uraraka…-dijo el peliverde mientras la separaba un poco de si y la miraba directamente al rostro. Su corazón se aceleró al verla con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos llorosos. Por dios era tan linda. Su corazón iba a estallar en cualquier momento- él…él no te merece…-

La chica bajó la mirada dolida y una oleada de desesperación le recorrió el cuerpo.

\- Y-yo puedo hacerte feliz- Soltó impulsivamente. "mierda "…lo había dicho sin pensar. La chica le devolvió una miraba asombrada. Al parecer no había vuelta a atrás. – S-solo dame una oportunidad. Estoy seguro que puedo hacerte feliz, no dejaré que vuelvas a estar triste! -

Una sensación adrenalina le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se separó de ella e hizo una reverencia torpe mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-POR FAVOR, SAL CONMIGO! –

La castaña se había quedado paralizada. Era demasiado repentino…acaba de ser rechazada y ahora Deku…debió haber tomado mucho valor para decirlo. Su corazón se remeció inquieto.

Sin embargo, Midoriya era un chico dulce, bueno y preocupado…pero no era Bakugou. Se sintió triste al pensar en eso. Si tan solo Deku le hubiera dicho antes de involucrarse con el rubio ceniza, ella estaría saltando en un pie de felicidad.

Pero todo había cambiado…sería capaz de sentir algo así por Deku?

Se puso de cuclillas y lo miró desde abajo con una sonrisa tímida. Midoriya se puso aún más rojo al sentirla tan cerca y se levantó rápidamente. Uraraka se incorporó también y lo miró con ternura.

\- Gracias, Deku…eres muy lindo pero aún no puedo decirte que sí…lo siento…es demasiado pronto- dijo con nervios la chica mientras se acercaba a Deku. Pudo ver su cara de total decepción al oírla- pero…quizás…en algún momento…-

Rápidamente, Izuku levantó la mirada hacia ella. Una chance. Ella le había dejado abierta una pequeña puerta por la que quizás podría ganarse su corazón. Impulsivamente la tomó de las manos y la miró con seriedad.

\- Voy a ganarme tu corazón a como dé lugar-

Uraraka se sonrojó al ver la determinación con la que le dijo esas palabras. Nunca se había sentido así de anhelada…Bakugou jamás había dicho algo como eso…y con pesar, se dio cuenta lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que lo hiciera.

* * *

Bakugou volvió unos días después del incidente, completamente curado. Ya había recibido una reprimenda por parte de Aizawa pero como había actuado en favor de la salud de sus compañeros de clase no le había dado ninguna amonestación (además que un brazo fracturado era suficiente castigo).

Al entrar a la sala sus compañeros se giraron a verlo con curiosidad. "estos imbéciles…" pensó mientras esperaba que alguien le dijera algo para explotar toda su ira contra ellos.

-Bakugou eres increíble! - gritó Mina levantando los brazos con entusiasmo y acercándose a él.

\- Propio del Nº 1 de la clase - dijo Sero poniendo una mano en su mentón.

-que..?-

El rubio ceniza no entendía nada ¿Es que acaso estaban ciegos?. De pronto un brazo se posó en sobre sus hombros y la voz irritante de Kirishima se hizo presente.

-Ey, tranquilos acaba de llegar…-

-Kirishima dice que escucho desde Aizawa-sensei que de no haber llegado tan rápido como lo hiciste hubiera ocurrido una tragedia! que había sido un acto muy heroico! - Se escuchó la entusiasmada voz de Toru.

Bakugou miró de reojo a Kirishima quien le guiño un ojo dándole a entender que lo había cubierto con los demás. Al parecer ese idiota no era tan despistado como creía. Una vena de ira se encendió en su cien y lo apartó de un golpe. El pelirojo soltó una carcajada divertido.

-Imbécil…- murmuró el rubio ceniza mientras se apartaba con brusquedad del grupo que se había formado a su alrededor y se iba a sentar a su puesto.

Ese idiota pelos de púas ¿Qué se creía? Andar cubriéndolo…Bah! Como si lo necesitara. Empuñó las manos iracundo ¿Desde cuándo tenían que andar ayudándolo? Se había vuelto débil. Todo por esa estúpida chica que se le había cruzado en el camino.

-Sí, los dejé el viernes…-

Al escuchar la voz de Uraraka, sintió una opresión en el estómago. Inconscientemente, miró de reojo y en seguida una oleada de odio lo invadió. Se veía insoportablemente hermosa…y por supuesto, estaba con el imbécil de Deku.

Ochako vio a Bakugou apenas entró al salón. ¿Cómo no verlo? Si durante los días que no estuvo, inconscientemente sus ojos se iban hacia su pupitre apenas entraba al salón, mientras intentaba ocultar el intimo deseo que volviera. "Deja de esperar con tantas ansias que vuelva…él te rechazó, tonta" se decía a si misma cuando comprobaba que él ya no llegaría. Pero su corazón enamorado no hacía caso y seguía llevando sus ojos al lugar donde se sentaba el rubio explosivo.

Por lo que cuando lo vio allí, sentado con el rostro malhumorado de siempre, su uniforme desgarbado y su pelo rubio desordenado no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón latía frenéticamente.

"Basta Ochako…te rechazó…te rechazó" se repitió a si misma mientras entraba al salón mirando hacia abajo para ocultar su sobresaliente sonrojo, lo que para Izuku (que iba al lado de ella) no pasó desapercibido. Frunció el ceño al ver su reacción y giró la vista hacia el puesto de Kacchan.

Le dieron ganas de golpearlo por haber hecho sufrir a una chica tan dulce como Ochako, y sobre todo por a que a pesar de todo Uraraka se había sonrojado solo al verlo.

No iba a perder contra él de nuevo.

-Uraraka-san, te gustaría ir a una pastelería que abrieron la semana pasada? – dijo en un arrebato de enojo.

Los chicos a su alrededor se giraron sorprendidos, mientras Uraraka se volteaba hacia él completamente roja. Izuku tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y su cara se convirtió en un faro carmesí. Uraraka advirtió que Deku iba en serio con lo que le había dicho el otro día. Podía ver la determinación en sus ojos verdes.

Miró nerviosa hacia las chicas que se habían quedado sin habla ante esa propuesta tan descarada.

-Este…-

Sin querer miró hacia donde se encontraba Bakugou. El chico ni siquiera se había volteado. Sus puños estaban relajados y no había señal de su característica violencia. Uraraka no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada.

-Claro…será entretenido- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa semi forzada. Sabía que su corazón deseaba que Bakugou hubiese hecho alguna escena de celos o algo con tal que demostrara que le importara. Pero solo había sido un atisbo de esperanza que le quedaba.

Las chicas dieron un gritito emocionado y se acercaron a murmurar concejos a Uraraka. Mientras los demás chicos daban a Midoriya sus respetos por su valentía.

-Wuuuooo Midoriya eres todo un descarado- sentenció Kaminari dándole una palmada en la espalda y sonriéndole.

\- Todo un caballero- dijo Aoyama en una pose dramática mientras se envolvía en destellos.

\- Imagina la tercera citaaa- gritó Mineta poniendo los ojos en blanco y flexionando los dedos de las manos con perversión.

Deku rió incomodo ante los comentarios de sus amigos. La sensación de competición lo había hecho decir algo inapropiado frente a todos. Quizás Uraraka se sintió avergonzada e incómoda. Suspiró abatido…aun no podía creer que había sido tan directo, pero no podía evitar sentir que una apabullante alegría le invadía. A pesar de todo ella había aceptado y Uraraka se había convertido en la primera chica que invitaba a salir.

Kirishima permaneció sentado sobre una mesa con los brazos cruzados y una expresión contrariada en el rostro. No se esperó ese vuelco en las cosas. Por la actitud de Uraraka al entrar al salón estaba seguro que algo había entre Bakugou y ella. Miró hacia el chico explosivo y se sorprendió al notar lo tranquilo que estaba.

Eso solo podía ser una mala señal. De un salto se bajó de la mesa y se acercó a mirarlo.

\- Que mierda quieres ahora- le espetó el rubio ceniza en cuanto vio el rostro confundido de Kirishima sobre él.

\- Porque no estas molesto? –

\- Déjame en paz maldición- bufó y le desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Era tan irritable como siempre.

Kirishima observó rápidamente a su alrededor para evitar que alguien oyera lo que estaba a punto de decirle a Bakugou.

\- Si no le dices lo que sientes…Midoriya te va a ganar…-susurró mientras ocultaba su boca con una mano.

Kirishima estaba listo para recibir el golpe que de seguro Bakugou le propinaría por decirle algo así, por lo que casi se infartó cuando no vio reacción alguna por parte del rubio explosivo.

\- Tsk…como si sirviera de algo…- se había limitado a decir. El pelirojo estaba boquiabierto. Bakugou era la persona más soberbia y orgullosa que conocía y en ese increíblemente extraño segundo estaba siendo abierto con él. Sintió deseos de llorar de la emoción.

-Estoy seguro que también le gustas…-susurró acercándose a él para que nadie los escuchara. - la he visto cómo te mira…-

\- Y qué más da! - espetó furioso mirando con los ojos encendidos al pelirojo frente a él- ya la rechacé. No importa lo que diga ya la cagué y ahora va salir con ese idiota!-

Kirishima miró hacia todos lados nervioso, pero al parecer ninguno de sus compañeros escuchó a Bakugou. Todos seguían cuchicheando sobre la invitación de Izuku hacia Uraraka. Al parecer, era la pareja esperada entre todos.

\- Si se te declaró, aun estas a tiempo- susurró nuevamente el pelirrojo. Podía ver claramente la frustración de Bakugou en su rostro iracundo. Era tan extraño verlo vulnerable ante una situación tan cotidiana. - o es que acaso quieres que Midoriya te gane? - dijo maliciosamente.

Bakugou apretó los puños sobre la mesa con furia. ¿Qué ese maldito imbécil le iba a ganar? ¿A ÉL, que era mil veces mejor que esa escoria?. En su mente resonó nuevamente las palabras de Uraraka "Yo te quiero" y su corazón latió con violencia. Esos días que estuvo en el hospital, le sirvieron para aclarar su mente respecto a la situación con esa estúpida chica y creía fervientemente que todo lo que había decidido estaba bien. Pero todos sus argumentos se habían derrumbado en cuanto la vio entrar al salón de clases. En ese momento se dio cuenta que por mucho que lo negara, la sombría sensación de soledad que lo atormentaba y que llevaba consigo desde el día en que se había ido de su pieza del hospital, solo había desaparecido en cuanto la había visto de nuevo.

En su mente, la castaña ya era suya. Una sonrisa despiadada ensombreció su rostro y Kirishima supo que su estrategia había funcionado.

Bakugou se levantó enérgicamente de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la castaña quien tranquilamente se encontraba sacando un cuaderno de la mochila, aún sonrojada por lo que había ocurrido con Izuku.

-E-Espera Bakug…- Kirishima quedó pasmado en el asiento de la impresión. Él nunca se refirió a ir precisamente en ese segundo.

-Oi, Uraraka! -

El corazón de la chica se paralizó y con los ojos muy abiertos miró hacia dónde provenía la voz. Vio a Bakugou caminando ferozmente hacia ella con llamas en sus penetrantes ojos rojos. Sintió que su cara se incineraba en ese preciso momento.

\- Bien silencio chicos- dijo Aizawa-sensei entrando al salón, mientras todos volvían a sus puestos. Bakugou se detuvo y quedó mirándola fijamente, abrasándola con los ojos- hoy les quiero hablar sobre el campamento escolar que haremos. Bakugou, siéntate-

El rubio ceniza masculló algo con molestia y dándole una última mirada inquisidora volvió a su asiento, mientras se escuchaba un grito de alegría general. Por fin harían algo típico de las escuelas normales.

A Uraraka se le había ido el alma del cuerpo. ¿Qué había sido eso? Por la mirada incinerante que le había dirigido probablemente no era algo bueno. Puso ambas manos en la cara sonrojándose. Había sido un momento tan intenso que sus hormonas se habían alborotado completamente. Bakugou era capaz de hacerla sentir ese tipo de cosas solo mirándola.

-No se alegren tanto- comentó con seriedad- los que no pasen los exámenes finales no podrán asistir a este campamento-

Las siguientes semanas fueron de completo caos para los chicos del 1-A. Con solo el campamento en mente, los días de estudios pasaron con rapidez. Los exámenes finales llegaron prontamente y una vez acabados (con buenos y malos resultados para algunos) el pensamiento de unas relajadas vacaciones en un campamento era casi un regalo del cielo.

En todo ese tiempo, Bakugou no dejó de pensar en las palabras de Kirishima. Más encima, el imbécil de Deku lo había ayudado a pasar el examen final y sentía aún más aversión hacia él. Apenas si había tenido tiempo entre las clases y los entrenamientos de pensar en el momento en que hablaría con Uraraka. Ya estaba comenzando a cansarse del constante parloteo que tenía con el mierda de Deku. No podía verlo cerca de ella sin que le dieran ganas de matarlo.

Para ella las cosas estaban aún peor. Debía esforzarse el doble para poder llegar a la meta que se había planteado en la academia y no podía quitarse de la cabeza el momento en que Bakugou se había acercado furiosamente para decirle algo. Más encima, cada vez que su mente se dirigía a ese tipo de pensamientos, aparecían los recuerdos de los acalorados momentos que vivieron juntos provocando que sus hormonas se alborotaran más de la cuenta. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde que había tocado por última vez esos ardientes músculos y se avergonzaba de querer volver a hacerlo con tanta ansiedad. Más encima, le mataba saber que había querido decirle Bakugou aquel día que volvió a clases, pero lamentablemente no se había dado el momento. Por otra parte, Izuku estaba cumpliendo su compromiso y era realmente dulce con ella (a pesar que finalmente no habían podido visitar esa pastelería al que la había invitado frente a todos los de la clase) y sus cariñosos gestos ya estaban haciendo que su corazón comenzara a confundirse.

Finalmente, el viaje escolar llegó para alivio de muchos. Sin embargo, todos cambiaron drásticamente de parecer en cuanto supieron el propósito real del campamento…un propósito que los haría sudar hasta el alma y sufrir en cada músculo.

"tsk…maldición hablaré con ella después del entrenamiento" pensó el rubio ceniza mientras veía a Uraraka correr junto a sus compañeros rumbo al bosque perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Hace días que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hundirse en ella en cuanto cruzaban miradas (aparte de que su orgulloso corazón no podía soportar la idea que el nerd de Deku compartiera más tiempo que él con Uraraka).

Y en ese instante, mientras el chico explosivo se decidía a lidiar por primera vez con sus sentimientos no tenia forma de saber que aquella decisiva conversación no llegaría a concretarse, ya que esa misma noche sería secuestrado por la Liga de Villanos.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Nota de la Autora: Hola! les aviso que quizás me demore un poco más en subir los capítulos ya que me encuentro trabajando y que bueno, este cap igual tiene spoilers sobre el manga. Gracias por sus comentarios :B. Besitos.

* * *

Uraraka se removió inquieta en su cama y abrió los ojos. Su cuarto permanecía silencioso y sumido en la tibia luminosidad de la tarde. Volvió a acomodarse intentando dormir un poco, pero sabía que eso no sería posible…hace días que eso no era posible. Observó el reloj…eran casi las 6 de la tarde.

Por más que intentaba desenredar sus sentimientos aun le era difícil. Las cosas habían sucedido demasiado deprisa para siquiera digerir todo lo que ocurrió hace apenas dos semanas. Incluso para el resto del mundo sería sumamente difícil aceptar que el gran héroe de todos, All Might, había finalmente caído. Podía sentirse en el aire que se aproximaba una época de caos.

Giró el rostro y observó la carpeta roja que yacía sobre la mesa, escondida entre algunos papeles oficiales de la academia. Recordó la visita de los profesores de la UA y cómo sus padres habían firmado el consentimiento de dejarla vivir en unos nuevos dormitorios en el campus para asegurar la seguridad de los estudiantes.

Con un suspiro se levantó de la cama y fue al baño. Mientras se lavaba las manos no pudo evitar observar su reflejo en el espejo. Por un instante, su mirada se posó en su cuello…en aquellas marcas donde tiempo atrás un chico rubio ceniza había posado sus labios con pasión y que ahora no eran más que una manchita casi inexistente en su piel. Pasó la yema de los dedos sobre ellas y se sonrojó al recordarlo.

Había estado asustada. Se preguntó cómo estaría él en estos momentos. Imaginaba lo terrible que debió haber sido todo…desde su secuestro por la liga de Villanos hasta el momento en que vio con sus propios ojos como su ídolo de la infancia se desvanecía para siempre.

Volvió a la sala y miró de nuevo hacia la mesita donde estaban los papeles de permiso de la UA. Se acercó, tomó la carpeta roja que tenía las iniciales B.K. en una esquina y la observó frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki, para variar, estaba molesto. Pero no era como las otras veces, donde simplemente le irritaba la estupidez de sus compañeros o la simple presencia de Deku. Esta vez, era con él mismo, lo que hacía que fuera mil veces más frustrante ya que por más que lo pensara, los hechos seguían siendo los mismos.

Se sumergió un poco más en el agua caliente y observó sus rodillas musculosas elevarse del agua mientras sus brazos reposaban perezosamente sobre los bordes de cerámica de la bañera.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero la verdad le daba igual. Prefería estar ahí solo, consumiéndose en sus pensamientos que enfrentar las miradas de lastima de todos. Porque en eso se había convertido…en un chico estúpido que se dejó atrapar por unos villanos ineptos.

Apretó el puño izquierdo con furia. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan débil nada de esto hubiera pasado y All Might no hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a un fin como el que tuvo. En su corazón, la culpa no lo dejaba en paz.

\- ¡Katsuki! -

Bufó con irritación al escuchar la voz de su madre llamándolo. Esa vieja bruja…por lo menos no tendría que volver a soportarla una vez que se fuera a vivir a los dormitorios de la UA. Se sumergió por completo en el agua caliente y contuvo la respiración.

Escuchó el sonido ahogado de los golpes en la puerta y la voz de su madre diciendo algo que no pudo entender. Probablemente solo lo llamaba para cenar. Por un segundo, le pareció conocida esa sensación.

Sacó la cabeza del agua y aspiró el aire vaporoso que inundaba el baño. Había recordado…esos sonidos ahogados eran los mismos que sintió cuando se entrometió en la pelea de Uraraka con Deku. Miró su brazo izquierdo, completamente sano y flexionó los dedos de su mano.

\- "Uraraka…"- pensó.

No podía negar que había pensado en ella. Recordó el momento en que se había decidido a decir sus sentimientos en el campamento y como todo había acabado horriblemente mal. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la primera vez que la besó.

Quizás la chica ni siquiera pensara en él ahora. ¿Quién podría hacerlo? Había sido expuesto como un estudiante debilucho de la UA frente a todos. Quizás ya se encontraba con Deku... Esa idea lo hizo enfurecer, ¿pero que podía hacer él? Ni siquiera podía salir de su maldita casa por culpa de una estúpida orden policial.

Bufó con irritación… ¿sería necesario declarar sus sentimientos ahora? Ni siquiera él sabía si aun sentía lo mismo por ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no la veía y no tenía forma de contactarse con ella. Se dio cuenta que nunca se habían dado sus contactos de teléfono. Quizás el idiota de Kirishima lo tuviera, pero desechó en seguida esa idea. Nunca le pediría ayuda a ese pelirojo entusiasta. Menos para un asunto así.

Mientras se levantaba de la bañera, pensó que tal vez era lo mejor dejar las cosas así. Si, la extrañaba y quería más que nunca hundir sus frustraciones y su virilidad en esa dulce chica, pero quizás las cosas estaban ocurriendo de esa forma por una razón. Posiblemente esta era su oportunidad para eliminar esa confusión mental y hormonal que sentía cada vez que la veía y ceñirse a su meta de ser el mejor héroe de todos.

Despreocupadamente, se puso una toalla en la cintura mientras con otra secaba su cabello rubio ceniza que caía lánguido sobre su cabeza por culpa del agua. Abrió la puerta y el cambio de temperatura hizo que su piel se erizara.

\- maldito frio…- masculló con un gruñido mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Pero entonces, escuchó la voz apagada de su madre hablando en la sala y decidió ir allí primero…estaba molesto con ella por fastidiarlo en su miseria mientras se encontraba en el baño y por supuesto, se lo haría saber.

\- OI VIEJA BRUJA- le gritó mientras aparecía por la puerta listo para soltarle una sarta de groserías a su madre.

\- ¡KATSUKI POR DIOS! -

A Bakugou le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que su madre no se encontraba sola en la sala de estar como él había creído. Sus ojos carmesíes se fijaron en una chica de pelo castaño que se encontraba sentada con la cara casi tan roja como los cojines del sillón.

\- ¿Uraraka…? - murmuró sorprendido mientras sacaba la toalla de su cabello y se la ponía sobre un hombro.

\- ¡PERVERTIDO VE A PONERTE ALGO DE ROPA! -

La voz de su madre lo saco de su aturdimiento, justo a tiempo para esquivar un cojín que iba a toda velocidad hacia su cara. Se dio cuenta que se encontraba solamente con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Tuvo que ocultar una media sonrisa maliciosa cuando se dio cuenta el porqué del sonrojo de la chica.

\- Bah, no es algo que no haya visto antes- espetó despreocupadamente mientras volvía a revolver su cabello con la toalla- que mierda haces aquí cara redonda- continuó mientras abría un ojo para ver su expresión.

Volvió a percibir ese conocido calor en su pecho al verla tan aproblemada y roja como un tomate. Dios, con solo verla así le daban ganas de tomarla en ese mismo instante.

\- ¡Esta bien, maldición te vas a vestir o yo misma te llevo! - le gritó Mitsuki a su hijo. Se levantó del sillón mientras veía como su hijo sonreía con malicia y finalmente desaparecía por la puerta. Por dios, que había hecho para tener un hijo tan irrespetuoso.

Se volvió hacia la chica que seguía sonrojada en el sillón. Sin embargo, le llamó la atención que en ningún momento se hubiera sorprendido por las groserías de su hijo o por el hecho que se presentara desnudo frente a ella. Era como si estuviera acostumbrada a su temperamento. De hecho…lo había mirado como… ¿embobada?

\- ¿Eres la novia de Katsuki? - soltó de lleno observándola fijamente. La chica apartó la mirada de la puerta por donde se había ido Katsuki y la miró con sorpresa mientras su cara se incendiaba de vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué?! No no no …nosotros solos somos compañeros de clase…- Uraraka movía los brazos intentando ocultar su sonrojo- yo solo vine a entregarle una carpeta con apuntes que le dejó Aizawa-sensei-

\- Vaya es una pena – suspiró Mitsuki dejando caer su espalda en el respaldo del sillón- Ya me parecía extraño que una chica tan linda viniera a visitar el energúmeno de mi hijo-

La mujer abrió los ojos y la contempló un segundo. Le parecía conocida pero no podía determinar de dónde.

\- Tu eres Uraraka Ochako…cierto? -

\- S-si- respondió la chica mientras sacaba una carpeta roja de su mochila.

\- Vaya ya sé de dónde me parecías conocida! - se entusiasmó la mujer volviendo a sentarse con normalidad- tu luchaste contra Katsuki en el torneo de la UA-

\- Si jeje- rió la chica rascando su cabeza con el brazo derecho- pero perdí. Bakugou es muy fuerte-

\- Ja! Fuerte- rió Mitsuki con tono de burla - solo se ve fuerte por fuera, pero sigue siendo un chico mimado. Recuerdo que le diste la pelea, muy bien hecho-

-Mitsuki, cariño, no queda carne para la cena- Masaru se detuvo en la puerta de la sala al darse cuenta de la presencia de Uraraka- oh! Lo siento no sabía que teníamos visitas- sonrió con dulzura- Soy el padre de Katsuki, mucho gusto- dijo con amabilidad mientras le tendía una mano a Uraraka.

\- Ella es Uraraka Ochako…una "compañera" de Katsuki- dijo Mitsuki mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su marido.

\- ¡Oooh! – respondió él con una sonrisa cómplice al darse cuenta de la indirecta de su mujer.

La castaña, que se percató del obvio intercambio de palabras, volvió a sonrojarse e intentó intervenir sobre su inocencia.

\- ¡N-no es lo que parece! -

\- Jaja no te preocupes solo estamos bromeando- volvió a reír Mitsuki. Sin embargo, volvió a guiñarle un ojo a su marido- entonces… ¿quieres quedarte a cenar? -

-¡¿Ah?!-

Uraraka sentía que iba a colapsar. Su idea jamás había sido tener un encuentro tan cercano con los padres de Bakugou, menos quedarse a cenar. Ella solo había ido con la inocente idea de entregarle los malditos apuntes. Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos y no podía controlar la situación. La madre de Bakugou era demasiado directa y segura…la había tenido en jaque todo el tiempo que llevaba en la casa del rubio ceniza.

Más encima, Katsuki era otro de sus problemas. ¿Cómo se le ocurría aparecerse, así como si nada desnudo frente a ella? Cuando lo vio ahí parado en la puerta, tan atractivo, tan musculoso, con el cuerpo aun brillante por las gotas de agua sintió que le iba a dar un infarto. Además, él había notado enseguida su estado y se había aprovechado de la situación para burlarse de ella. Maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió venir a dejar esa condenada carpeta y por primera vez maldijo a Kirishima.

Más temprano ese día, sus padres le habían comentado que saldrían a la ciudad a ver unos negocios y que llegarían tarde. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde que se habían marchado, cuando un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta la tomó por sorpresa. Con paso rápido había ido hacia la puerta esperando ver a sus padres que probablemente habían olvidado algo en la casa. Pero no. Frente a ella estaba un joven pelirojo.

\- ¡Buen día Uraraka-san! - la saludo con una risa nerviosa y entusiasta.

\- ¿Kirishima? -

Al ver la cara de sorpresa de la castaña, el joven pelirojo se apresuró a dar las razones de su inesperada visita.

\- Lamento venir sin avisar…necesito pedirte un favor- dijo juntando las manos en modo de súplica.

Aun mirándolo con extrañeza, la joven escucho el relato de Eijiro: resulta que Aizawa-sensei le había pasado unos apuntes de Bakugou y con el compromiso de devolvérselos, pero se le había olvidado completamente. Ahora que ya quedaba poco tiempo para entrar a clases y que se iba de viaje por unos días con sus padres se había encontrado con la carpeta. En resumen: si Aizawa se enteraba de que no le había devuelto los apuntes a Bakugou, iba a matarlo.

\- Pero…Kirishima ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a otro de los chicos…? -

Se había escuchado unos bocinazos y la voz molesta de un hombre llamando a Kirishima para que se apurara.

\- Por favooor- le había rogado el pelirojo con lágrimas de terror en los ojos- ninguno de los chicos me contestó-

Finalmente, a regañadientes (y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas) Uraraka había aceptado ir a entregarle los condenados apuntes. Algo de toda esa historia no la convencía para nada, pero decidió no pensar mucho en eso.

Y ahora se encontraba atrapada en la casa de Bakugou.

\- ¡Bien, volvemos dentro de poco! Siéntete como en tu casa-

\- ¡¿Eeh?!- El sonido de la puerta cerrándose la sacó de su ensoñación.

Segundos más tarde la casa se encontraba en completo silencio. Maldición ¿Qué haría ahora? Lo mejor era irse rápido aprovechando que no había nadie mirándola.

Se levantó del sillón y tomó su mochila. Le daría esos malditos apuntes a Bakugou y saldría pintando de la casa. Pero, dudó si dejar la carpeta sobre la mesa o ir ella misma donde el rubio ceniza y dársela… se sonrojo infinitamente al recordarlo desnudo y desechó esa idea.

Dejaría la carpeta en la mesa y se iría a su casa. Fin de la historia. Con paso decidido y firme dejó la carpeta en la mesa de café y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Te vas tan rápido cara redonda? -

Uraraka se paralizó en el sitio y lentamente se giró para mirar a Katsuki. El chico solo se había puesto unos jeans y exhibía su fornida anatomía superior como si nada. Ochako se preguntó si lo había hecho a propósito.

\- Si. Solo vine a dejarte esa carpeta-

Bakugou miró hacia donde le había apuntado la chica y vio una carpeta roja. Que el recordara no tenía ninguna así…menos con esas estúpidas iniciales. Entonces entendió el mensaje que Kirishima le había enviado muy temprano ese día "Me lo agradecerás después".

\- "así que a esto se refería ese idiota"- pensó mientras sonreía con malicia.

-Bien, adiós-

Katsuki levantó la mirada con molestia al ver que Ochako se había dado la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Espera-

Bakugou la tomó del brazo y la castaña se giró con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer, las semanas que habían pasado sin verse no habían mellado el recuerdo de su rechazo hacia ella en el hospital. No tenía que ser genio para darse cuenta lo molesta que se encontraba. Más encima, la cercanía que se había formado al tomarla del brazo y el hecho de encontrarse solos en la casa lo hizo sentir una oleada de excitación. Sintió deseos irrefrenables de besarla. La tiró del brazo y la acercó hacia él mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos…

\- Basta, Bakugou-

Abrió los ojos y vio la mirada dura de la castaña sobre sus propios ojos. A diferencia de él, no se había inmutado ante su cercanía. Por primera vez sintió algo extraño en su estómago… ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Acaso lo estaba rechazando?

La chica intento soltarse de su brazo, pero con su mano libre Bakugou la agarró por la cintura, apegándola contra su miembro que ya se encontraba endurecido. Pudo notar como ella se sonrojaba al notarlo y se mordía el labio inferior. Sonrió triunfal al verla, pero cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse se dio cuenta que estaban más fríos que nunca.

\- Suéltame, Bakugou-

Su voz era fría y monótona. Seguía sonrojada y podía sentir como sus manos temblaban tímidamente por esa cercanía. Pero ella estaba luchando contra sus propios impulsos para no caer en su juego de nuevo.

Y Katsuki entendió el porqué. Con todo lo que había pasado era lógico que la chica se comportara de esa forma…si todo lo que él había demostrado era fácilmente interpretable como que solo estaba jugando con ella.

El chico explosivo la soltó en silencio y miró hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué más podía hacer si la chica que le gustaba ya no estaba interesada? Y de nuevo, todo había sido por culpa de él mismo y su incapacidad para expresar correctamente sus propias emociones. Pasó tanto tiempo preocupado de que ella lo hacía ser débil y todo lo que concernía a si mismo que nunca pensó que finalmente seria ella la que lo rechazaría.

Uraraka tragó saliva mientras un angustiante nudo en la garganta la enmudecía. Claro que quería besarlo y subirse encima de él para hacerle todo tipo de cosas a ese cuerpo perfectamente esculpido.

Pero no podía. Ya había sufrido suficiente y entendía que Bakugou solo la veía como una diversión. Él no estaba interesado en sus sentimientos o en llevar algo más allá de lo sexual.

Con dolor, se alejó del calor de su masculina piel y se dio la vuelta para irse. Las lágrimas estaban por brotar de sus ojos. Sin tan solo Bakugou dijera algo…cualquier cosa con tal de quedarse, ella simplemente volvería a caer en sus brazos…

Pero el chico se mantuvo en silencio con los puños apretados y el entrecejo fruncido de irritación. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y enseguida el sonido de unas voces ahogadas.

Momentos después entró su madre con el ceño fruncido y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

\- QUE MIERDA TE PASA VIEJA DE MIERDA- le gritó el rubio ceniza frotándose la cabeza

\- ¡ESO DEBERÍA PREGUNTARLO YO! - le reprochó Mitsuki con enojo- ¡¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a esa chica?!-

\- ¡Nada! - le respondió el chico cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado con irritación.

\- Maldición, así jamás tendrás novia – suspiró Mitsuki mirando a su hijo con desaprobación. Pero a pesar de la característica cara de malas pulgas de Katsuki pudo ver algo más en esa expresión. Advirtió que se encontraba triste.

Con un suspiro se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Tener sentimientos no te hace más débil que el resto, Katsuki-

\- Tsk, nadie te ha preguntado-

Una vena de ira apareció en la cien de la mujer, pero se contuvo de golpearlo en la cabeza nuevamente.

\- Eres más cobarde de lo que creía- se mofó la mujer y pudo ver los ojos incendiados de ira de su hijo.

\- ¡A quien le llamas cobarde estúpida mujer! -

\- ¡Pues a ti niño imbécil! –

Dándole la espalda con un movimiento impulsivo y violento, Bakugou se dirigió a su pieza y dio un portazo.

\- Por dios no tiene remedio…- murmuró la mujer a su esposo que se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

\- quizás esa chica se salvó de una buena- replicó Masaru poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su mujer- algún día nuestro hijo será más civilizado-

Ambos sonrieron sabiendo que eso era muy poco probable.

En su pieza, Bakugou caminaba de un lado para otro con ira. ¿Cobarde? Que se creía esa mujer estúpida. Él no era cobarde y se lo probaría. Ya estaba harto de siempre quedarse atrás de todos.

Se colocó una polera que sacó al azar de su closet y abrió la ventana de su pieza. Mirando hacia atrás, sonrió triunfal mientras saltaba por la ventana y salía de la casa siendo engullido por la oscuridad de la noche.

Uraraka apenas podía contener las lágrimas mientras caminaba, alejándose de la casa del rubio explosivo. ¿Por qué Bakugou jugaba con ella de esa manera? Por dios, odiaba el día en que se encontraron por primera vez en la calle.

Se abrazó a sí misma y observó el cielo. Se había oscurecido rápidamente, pero el cielo nocturno estaba realmente hermoso esa noche, salpicado de silenciosas y brillantes estrellas.

Lanzó un suspiro contenido y sonrió. Al menos había podido decirle que no. ¿No debería estar feliz?...

\- ¡Uraraka! -

A la chica le dio un vuelco en el corazón…no podía ser ¿o sí?... Se giró hacia atrás incrédula de lo que habían escuchado sus oídos, justo en el momento en que el chico rubio ceniza llegaba junto a ella, le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos y plantaba un fogoso beso en sus labios.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de la impresión. ¿era un sueño? Pero…hace unos minutos…

Pero era real. El calor de sus labios, el olor de su piel…esa mezcla de perfume masculino y humo…el tacto de sus manos duras por el entrenamiento y su singularidad explosiva.

Era real.

Las mariposas en su estómago revolotearon por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la punta de los dedos dándole un sentido de realidad a la situación. Se aferró de la polera del chico y cerró los ojos mientras una lagrima caía libre por su mejilla.

Lo besó con ansias, con desesperación, con apetito. Disfrutó cada segundo en que sus labios se encontraban y se separaban en una lujuriosa danza. Sintió suspirar a Bakugou entre aquellos deliciosos besos y su corazón se contrajo de emoción.

El ritmo de sus besos fue disminuyendo y convirtiéndose en tiernos roces entre sus labios. Ninguno quería ser el que terminara ese contacto tan irreal…

Se separaron unos centímetros mientras Uraraka abría los ojos lentamente. El chico la observaba sonrojado con sus ojos carmesíes mirándola fijamente y con su característico ceño fruncido. Parecía estar conteniéndose.

\- no entiendo…-susurró finalmente la chica sin moverse, temiendo que cualquier movimiento brusco pudiera espantar al rubio ceniza.

\- mrbhs…-murmuró con los labios apretados, poniéndose aún más rojo.

\- ¿Qué…? - la chica lo miró extrañada escrutando bajo su ceño fruncido. Pudo sentir los dedos del chico tensarse en sus mejillas.

\- me…mghusjd…- farfulló nuevamente.

\- Bakugou…no te enti…-

\- QUE ME GUSTAS MALDICIÓN- explotó colérico y rojo mientras soltaba sus manos de la cara y la tomaba por los brazos- TE LO DIRE SOLO UNA VEZ Y SERÁ MEJOR QUE ME ESCUCHES ATENTAMENTE: YA NO AGUANTO MÁS ESTA MIERDA Y QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA Y SI ALGUN IMBECIL SE ACERCA A TI VOY A DESPEDAZARLO COMO UNA PEQUEÑA MIERDA Y…-

Uraraka ya no escuchaba más. Podía ver el rostro de Bakugou gesticular groserías y gritar cosas, pero su mente se había quedado paralizada en "Me gustas" y "quiero que seas mi novia".

¿Era en serio? ¿Estaba pasando de verdad? ¿Bakugou le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia?

El chico que aun vociferaba las cosas innombrables que les haría a todos, se quedó en silencio en cuanto Uraraka le tomó la cara con ambas manos.

\- esto… ¿es real? - murmuró aun sorprendida, sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡¿Que?! Claro que es real maldición…con una mierda- bufó molesto. Tanto que le había costado descifrar y finalmente decir lo que sentía para que ahora la chica no hiciera más que mirarlo con cara atontada y más encima se diera el lujo de no creerle.

\- entonces…- murmuró Bakugou ahora más tranquilo pero impaciente mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo y se sonrojaba nuevamente - ¿qué dices? –

Uraraka lo miró con decisión y esperó unos segundos en angustiante silencio.

\- No -

A Bakugou se le congeló el corazón. ¿De verdad? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado ahora le decía que no? ¿Es que acaso no le había respondido el beso? Estaba seguro de que…

Su cara debió haberse convertido en una mueca muy divertida porque de pronto Uraraka comenzó a reírse con muchas ganas.

\- Deberías verte la cara jajaja- dijo la chica mientras se cubría el estómago con ambos brazos y se desternillaba de la risa.

Su burbujeante risa comenzó a sacarlo de quicio. ¿Osea que esa maldita mujer hizo todo eso para finalmente reírse de él? Tenía que ser una puta broma. La vena en su cien comenzaba a agrandarse con cada carcajada de la chica.

\- ARGH- bufó con molestia y se dio la vuelta para irse. Era un imbécil.

Uraraka vio que realmente se había enojado, caminó tras él mientras intentaba dejar de reírse.

\- Espera…jaja…era una broma-

Entonces, sin que pudiera hacer algún movimiento evasivo, Bakugou se giró con rapidez, la tomó de la cintura y la levantó cargándola sobre su hombro.

-E-ey…espera-

\- Te enseñare a no volver a burlarte de mí- fue lo único que dijo el rubio ceniza mientras caminaba en dirección hacia un callejón oscuro.

\- Esta bien, lo siento, ¡bájame Bakugou! - chilló Uraraka mientras intentaba zafarse de su brazo, pero le era imposible. No podía ver nada…al parecer se habían alejado de las calles transitadas… ¿Qué estaba planeando el chico?

Luego de unos minutos caminando, sintió que Bakugou se detenía y la bajaba. Sin embargo, apenas la castaña tocó el suelo, el joven la aprisionó contra la pared tras ella, besándola lujuriosamente en los labios. Sintió como las manos del rubio ceniza subían por debajo de su polera y se aferraban a su pecho sin ningún tapujo.

\- mhhn - intentó reprochar. Estaban en un lugar público. Podía pasar cualquier persona y ver lo que estaban haciendo. Se dio cuenta que se había sido el plan desde un comienzo.

Mientras seguía besándola, Bakugou llevó su mano libre hacia la entrepierna de la chica que gimió al sentirlo. Apenas llevaba unos cuantos minutos con ella y ya sentía que su miembro iba a explotar de deseo.

Dejó de besarla en los labios, mientras la castaña tomaba aire desesperadamente. Se sentía sumamente excitada y su mente ya comenzaba a volverse borrosa por las sensaciones. Pronto perdería la cordura si Bakugou seguía así.

-Bakugou...! - espetó cuando sintió como el chico abría el cierre de su short y lo bajaba dejando su ropa interior expuesta- Estamos en un lugar pu…-

No fue capaz de terminar la frase, impedida por la maravillosa sensación de los labios del chico presionando el inicio de su parte más íntima. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello rubio ceniza del chico y apoyó la cabeza en el frío muro de cemento atrás de ella.

Bakugou apretó sus manos en las caderas de la chica y presionó su lengua en la intimidad de la ropa interior de Uraraka, haciendo pequeños círculos. Podía sentir los temblores placenteros que le generaba, lo que hacía que se sintiese aún más excitado. Como vio que la chica respondía favorablemente, procedió a bajarle la ropa interior. El frío viento de la noche la hizo temblar.

El rubio ceniza le abrió un poco las piernas y volvió a hundirse en su sexo femenino. Al sentir el contacto más directo de la lengua del chico, Uraraka tuvo que tapar su boca para no gritar de placer. Podía sentir el calor en su vientre bajo, subiendo líquidamente por su estómago y su pecho…entumeciendo sus extremidades. Era como si estuviera sumergiéndose en una deliciosa bruma…la lengua de ese chico soberbio y abusivo no era solo buena para decir groserías y maldecir al resto. No podía creer lo delicado que podía llegar a ser Bakugou Katsuki.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal cuando el chico comenzó a mover su lengua más rápido e introducía, sin ninguna vergüenza, un dedo dentro de ella. Arqueo su espalda al notar el estrellado aturdimiento de su mente. Por dios, era tan bueno. Sintió de pronto, aquella conocida sensación de placer apabullante. Las oleadas iban y venían, pero pronto se hacían más intensas…estaba a punto de terminar.

-Bak..yo…ah..me…voy…dios- intentó decir pero los movimientos del joven se intensificaron impidiendo que pudiera decir algo más…estaba a punto de llegar al cielo…casi podía ver los escalones…entonces, el chico se detuvo.

Uraraka lo miró hacia abajo con evidente enojo y pudo ver en la penumbra una sonrisa maliciosa de Bakugou. El chico explosivo subió lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro.

\- Te dije que no te burlaras de mi- susurró mientras soltaba una carcajada burlona y comenzaba a subirle la ropa interior.

La cara de Ochako era como poesía para él. Nunca había visto un rostro tan desencajado por la decepción como la que tenía la chica en ese momento. Pero no había previsto algo.

Uraraka Ochako ya no era la misma de antes. Y las cosas no quedarían allí.

Presa de una nueva fuerza interior (y deseo de completar la sensación maravillosa que el rubio explosivo le había quitado) con inusitada destreza introdujo su mano dentro del pantalón del chico.

Bakugou dio un respingo por la sorpresa y enseguida soltó un leve gemido de excitación al sentir los dedos de la chica masajear su erección. Los dedos finos de Uraraka se arremolinaban en torno a miembro, subiendo y bajando como una lenta melodía.

Podía sentir su cuerpo arder ante las caricias de la chica. Lo había tomado por sorpresa, nunca espero que la dulce Uraraka Ochako fuera capaz de hacerle frente de esa manera. Una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Aún quedaba mucho por conocer sobre ella.

No tardo en sentir la llamarada interna que le decía que estaba casi en el límite de sus sentidos. Lógico, había estado demasiado tiempo sin la compañía femenina y su cuerpo lo sabía. Estaba pronto a terminar y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Uraraka intentando ahogar sus gemidos. Los movimientos de su mano eran increíblemente placenteros.

Entonces…para su irritación, la castaña se detuvo junto antes de sentir el hormigueo propio del orgasmo. Pudo escuchar una leve risita…sentía la culmine de su excitación alejarse…no lo permitiría. El no volvería a perder.

Mordió el cuello de la chica que soltó un gemido en respuesta y la puso de espaldas a él, apretándola contra la fría pared. Con rapidez y ansiedad le bajó el short y la ropa interior. Tomo su duro miembro y lo apoyo contra el trasero de la castaña. Pudo sentir como temblaba de deseo.

\- Entonces…- le susurró al oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

\- Hazlo…- respondió la chica de la gravedad que ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

\- aun no me respondes- le susurró y apoyó la cabeza de su miembro en la húmeda entrada femenina de la chica, recibiendo un quejido se placer por parte de la muchacha.

A Uraraka le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba preguntando. Las palabras "quiero que seas mi novia" aun resonaban en sus oídos. Sonrió levemente y lo miró de reojo en la penumbra.

\- Ya sabes la respuesta- susurró con coquetería. Uraraka nunca había usado ese tono de voz. Se sintió rara al hacerlo, pero se dio se cuenta que al parecer había funcionado porque la mano de Bakugou se apretó aún más sobre su piel.

\- No lo sé, maldición- dijo intentando mantener la compostura. ¿Por qué mierda no el respondía rápido para poder introducirse a su antojo dentro de ella? Malditas mujeres.

Uraraka llevo una de sus manos hacia la mano de Bakugou que aprisionaba su cadera y la acaricio suavemente.

\- Es un sí, tonto- dijo finalmente.

Algo dentro de Bakugou se incendió en ese instante. Una oleada de llamaradas y excitación lo cubrió por completo, haciéndolo sentir el hombre más poderoso del mundo. Mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica para acallar el más delicioso de los gemidos, apretó sus caderas y finalmente se hundió en el jugoso interior de ella.

La chica le respondió separando un poco más las piernas y arqueando la espalda. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos, disfrutando aquella intima unión que los fundía en un solo individuo.

Sin poder aguantar más, Bakugou comenzó a embestirla con fuerza. Iba a apropiarse de cada centímetro de ella, porque finalmente era suya. Era suya de verdad y lo había aceptado con toda su personalidad de mierda y su violenta naturaleza. La tomó de las caderas con ambas manos y la penetro con más rapidez. La deseaba como el salvaje impulsivo que era. Su interior era tal como lo recordaba…suave y caliente al mismo tiempo. Se preguntó como había estado tanto tiempo sin disfrutar de aquella maravillosa sensación.

Uraraka en cambio apenas podía pensar. La verga de Bakugou la llenaba por completo. Podía sentir el calor de las manos del chico en sus caderas, contrastando el frio cemento de la muralla en su mejilla. El olor conocido e intoxicante del chico la invadía…y esta vez no había nada que pudiera separarla de él nuevamente. Bakugou había destrozado por completo la muralla que los separaba.

Su corazón floreció con emoción al caer en cuenta que por fin el había aceptado sus enredados sentimientos por ella. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando Bakugou quitó una de sus manos de la prisión de sus caderas y la llevó hacia su clítoris. Mientras se introducía y salía de dentro de ella, el joven explosivo movía sus dedos en ese punto hiper sensible con una maldita e inusitada destreza.

Literalmente, sentía que su cuerpo iba a morir de tantas sensaciones que la invadían. Sus células comenzaban a incinerarse. Pronto se haría polvo.

Bakugou aumento la velocidad cuando comenzó a sentir que casi llegaba al delicado límite de su excitación.

-Uraraka…-gimió volviendo a posar su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, mordiéndola apasionadamente.

\- no pares…-dijo la chica entre jadeos mientras volvía a aprisionar su mano en la mano del chico.

Segundos más tarde, ambos estallaban y se disolvían en el tranquilo entumecimiento de un exquisito orgasmo. El chico cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación de irse dentro ella…era completamente suya. La embistió lentamente dos veces más y retiro su miembro satisfecho.

Tuvo que afirmar de la cintura a la castaña para que no cayera al suelo de rodillas. Al parecer se habían pasado en la intensidad para haber estado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó el chico mientras la tomaba y le miraba el rostro acalorado. Uraraka le devolvió una mirada con ojos satisfechos y sonrió tímidamente.

\- si…solo fue algo…intenso-

Se arreglaron la ropa en silencio. Habían vuelto a ceder por sus lujuriosas hormonas…pero esta vez era distinto. Ya no había nada que discutir, nada que sobre-analizar respecto a lo que podía estar pensando el otro sobre lo que tenían.

Habían sellado un pacto.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta a la ruta transitada, Uraraka tuvo un pensamiento inquietante.

\- Bakugou…-

\- mmm -

\- Nosotros no podemos decirle a nadie sobre esto-

Bakugou se detuvo en seco y giró su rostro para verla mientras fruncía el ceño con molestia. La chica le devolvió una mirada preocupada.

\- ¿Qué mierda significa eso? –

\- No me malinterpretes- se apresuró a decir Uraraka- pero ahora las cosas son distintas…en una semana más nos iremos a vivir a los departamentos de la UA…-

Entonces Bakugou comprendió a lo que se refería. Iban a convivir todos en un mismo edificio…posiblemente custodiado por profesores. Si se enteraban que ellos estaban manteniendo relaciones inmorales y prohibidas en las dependencias de la academia podrían incluso expulsarlos.

Con frustración se dio cuenta que los malditos problemas nunca se acababan. Miró a la preocupada chica de la gravedad que permanecía aun sonrojada y con el pelo revuelto producto de su lascivo encuentro. Se veía deliciosa. Se acercó a su rostro e inesperadamente le robó un beso.

\- Entonces…no dejaremos que nadie se entere- murmuró mientras una sonrisa maliciosa ensombrecía su rostro.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

N.A: Hola a todos, como les habia comentado anteriormente, me encuentro como mucho trabajo asi que los tiempos para escribir se me han hecho super poquitos. Me disculpo por las posibles faltas ortograficas! un abrazo. Shihiro.

* * *

El día había amanecido frío y cargado de estática. El viento silbaba furioso entre los árboles y las nubes oscuras amenazaban con una inminente y abundante lluvia.

-Argh-

Midoriya cayó de espaldas al suelo, completamente exhausto. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su agitada respiración y podía sentir como sus músculos palpitaban por la exigencia física. Abrió los ojos un poco mientras con el dorso de la mano se limpiaba las gotas de sudor que surcaban su frente.

Las nubes sobre él avanzaban perezosamente, cada vez más oscuras y tumultuosas, mientras la luz del sol las iluminaba débilmente.

\- "…debe estar amaneciendo"- Pensó mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y su respiración comenzaba a volverse tranquila.

Desde que había ocurrido el final de All Might como símbolo de paz, su férrea dedicación se había enardecido hasta el punto que solo podía dormir 4 horas seguidas. Sentía la intensidad de su legado dentro de él. Y por nada del mundo iba a fallar a la misión que le habían encomendado, porque él jamás deshonraría la confianza de All Might.

Se levantó lentamente del suelo, sintiendo punzadas en sus cansadas extremidades. Con paso lento y cansino comenzó su regreso a los dormitorios. Que bien le caería una ducha caliente y un enorme plato de comida.

Comenzó a recordar los primeros días que habían compartido todos los de su clase, la primera cena, el primer desayuno. No pudo evitar evocar en su mente, el rostro sonrojado y sonriente de la castaña que lo volvía loco.

Sonrió para si mismo recordando cómo se habían divertido en aquella cena, donde ambos habían compartido y él, como una de las pocas veces, había podido relajarse y dejar de lado al típico chico nervioso y tímido que era siempre.

Pero, a medida que rememoraba ese día comenzó a fruncir el ceño automáticamente. Bakugou se había comportado inusualmente tranquilo. Y bueno, no es que solo él se hubiera dado cuenta de ese cambio. Los demás chicos también notaron que aquel día el rubio explosivo no se había alterado ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando Mineta derramó accidentalmente un vaso con jugo cerca de él.

Algo en el interior estaba intranquilo. Por supuesto, el enseguida se puso a la defensiva y observó discretamente el comportamiento de Uraraka y Bakugou, pero para su buena o mala suerte, ninguno daba señal ni siquiera de tener intenciones de hablar.

Pero había algo…algo que no lo dejaba en paz. Durante esas dos semanas que estaban viviendo todos juntos en los dormitorios de la UA, no había visto ninguna interacción entre ellos dos, ni siquiera de incomodidad. Y él tenía dos opciones en mente: o estaban juntos de nuevo y lo ocultaban demasiado bien o realmente ya no estaban juntos.

Sintió una punzada en su entrepierna al recordar el día que los pilló teniendo relaciones en la sala de clases. Los gemidos de Uraraka aun resonaban en su cerebro y no lo dejaban dormir en paz las míseras 4 horas que podía descansar. Por dios, la deseaba tanto. Entre su misión de convertirse en el símbolo de paz que reemplace a All Might y su hormonal deseo de tener a Uraraka solo para él (y experimentar no solo en sueños como sería sentirse dentro de ella), temía que algún día simplemente iba a explotar.

Necesitaba hacer algo para remediar la situación. Por alguna razón, sentía que estaba perdiendo contra Bakugou.

Con renovada energía y determinación, corrió hacia el edificio que ya podía vislumbrarse entre los árboles. Con agitación y con más fuerza de la necesaria, abrió la puerta del departamento asustando a las chicas que estaban recién levantándose a desayunar.

\- ¡Por dios Deku!, casi nos matas del susto! - le recriminó Toru moviendo los brazos, molesta por la repentina aparición del peliverde.

Deku (al notar su exagerada entrada) se colocó rojo y tartamudeó algunas disculpas mientras caminaba en dirección a la ducha, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina con el corazón acelerado.

\- "chicas en pijamas…chicas en pijamas"- se repitió mentalmente, mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura. Se le olvidaba que tenía que convivir con sus compañeras y aun le era difícil no sentirse nervioso al verlas con ropa que no fuera la escolar.

\- ¿Midoriya estaba entrenando? - Pregunto Jirou con curiosidad mientras lo observaba desaparecer por la puerta murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

\- Eso parece… Ay no puede ser…si hace poco había un sol hermoso- se lamentó Mina que en ese momento observaba con pesar por la ventana mientras sostenía una taza de humeante café recién hecho.

\- Es algo normal en estas fechas- comentó Momo sentándose en la mesa de la cocina y sirviendo té desde una delicada tetera de porcelana.

\- No sé, a mí me gustan los días de lluvia, ribbit- dijo Tsuyu mientras observaba hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Ochako-chan aún no se levanta? - preguntó Toru mientras se sentaba en la mesa y con una mano invisible tomaba una rebana de pan.

\- Vaya creo que hoy lloverá…-

\- ¡Kirishima ponte ropa! - le recriminó Mina a un pelirojo completamente adormilado, vestido solamente con un pantalón de pijamas y que bostezaba profundamente.

\- lo siento…- alcanzó a mascullar mientras era atacado por otro perezoso bostezo-…a veces olvido que vivo con chicas jeje- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y arrastrando los pies, iba a buscar algo que ponerse.

Subió las escaleras con los ojos cerrados, aun pensando lo mala que había sido su idea de levantarse de la comodidad de su cama. Se imaginó volviendo a acurrucarse entre las mullidas sabanas y sonrió adormilado.

De pronto, sintió un dolor punzante en la cara y abrió los ojos asustado por el golpe. Había chocado de frentón con alguien.

-Auch…lo siento…-dijo mientras parpadeaba, aun semi aturdido por el golpe- ¿Bakug…-

-SCHH- le dijo el rubio ceniza tapándole la boca con rudeza para que se callara.

De pronto el pelirojo, que ya había despertado completamente, cayó en cuenta que se había topado con Bakugou a la salida de la puerta de Uraraka. Se le abrieron los ojos como plato de la sorpresa e intentó gesticular, pero Bakugou lo amenazó con explosiones en su otra mano.

-Que te calles o te mato aquí mismo- susurró furioso mirando hacia todos lados por si aparecía alguien.

Kirishima asintió con la cabeza y el rubio ceniza quitó la mano de la boca del chico, que tomó enseguida una bocanada de aire. Bakugou le lanzó una mirada fulminante de "no hagas comentarios, idiota" y sin decirle absolutamente nada se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación, echo una furia.

El pelirojo, aun atónito por lo que había visto, se quedó mirándolo y volvió los ojos nuevamente a la habitación de Uraraka… ¿Qué hacia Bakugou saliendo a esa hora de la mañana del cuarto de Uraraka? ¿Podría ser que ellos…?

Se le subió la temperatura al rostro por el curso de sus pensamientos y miró hacia donde había desaparecido el rubio ceniza. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo. El…ellos…

Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de improviso y lo que hace que casi se le salga el corazón de la impresión.

\- ¿Kirishima…? -

El pelirojo quedo paralizado al verla. Un fuerte calor invadió su ya sonrojado rostro al ver a Uraraka en la puerta de su dormitorio, con el cabello revuelto y con todas las señales de que acababa de despertar. Pero su corazón casi sale de su pecho cuando notó que la chica llevaba puesta una camiseta negra que le quedaba evidentemente grande y que tenía estampada una calavera blanca. Una camiseta que ya había visto antes en otra persona.

Entonces lo supo.

\- Oh por dios…ustedes…-el pelirojo se tapó la boca y Ochako se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir. Rápidamente bajó la mirada y se miró la polera negra. Un color carmesí le incendió el rostro casi al instante.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo. Su cara se había vuelto de un rojo bermellón y las orejas le ardían. ¿A que se había referido? ¿Habría escuchado algo? La chica se puso de cuclillas con ambas manos en sus ardientes mejillas y cerró los ojos. No podía tener más mala suerte. Bakugou solo había salido hace unos minutos de su habitación y por la cara que había puesto Kirishima al verla, estaba segura que se había encontrado con él.

* * *

Bakugou llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Con una mierda, ese maldito cabeza de púas siempre estaba entrometiéndose donde no debía y por alguna razón, siempre aparecía en los momentos menos indicados.

-Tsk- masculló apretando los dientes mientras se revolvía el cabello con una mano, completamente ofuscado.

Todo había marchado de maravillas desde que se habían mudado a los dormitorios. Como Uraraka le había pedido, Bakugou se comportaba igual que siempre con ella. Sin acercamientos, sin hablar más de la cuenta, sin hacer notar que estaban juntos. A regañadientes había accedido a sus peticiones, porque sabía que tenía razón en cuanto a lo de que los profesores no debían enterarse.

Entonces, casi cada noche desde que se habían mudado, cuando todos sus compañeros de clase dormían profundamente, el rubio ceniza se escabullía en el cuarto de la castaña para saborearla a su antojo. Se lamió los labios al recordar el suave y metálico sabor de su delicado interior, que había probado por primera vez la noche anterior. Solo recordar el rostro acalorado de la castaña y sus esfuerzos por contener los gritos de placer lo hacían volver a ponerse duro y caliente.

Pero le ardía la mierda por dentro el hecho de no poder decir a los imbéciles que esa chica voluptuosa, adorable y sonriente era completamente suya. Y que los mataría si la tocaban o miraban lascivamente.

Sobre todo, ese maldito de Deku. A pesar de lo furioso de sus pensamientos, sonrió para si mismo con soberbia. Le había ganado a ese imbécil y ahora la chica que le gustaba era completamente de él. Se moría de ganas de gritarle en la cara lo perdedor que era.

¿Pero que mierda haría ahora? Su magnífico paraíso sexual con la castaña se podía derrumbar si el imbécil de Kirishima se le ocurría actuar extraño o decir algo cuando estuvieran todos reunidos.

Una suave estela de humo comenzó a salir de sus manos acompañado de pequeños destellos explosivos. Iba a matarlo si era necesario. Nadie le arrebataría su placentero secreto.

Uraraka salió de la habitación ya vestida con el uniforme, aun sonrojada y nerviosa, mirando hacia todos lados por si algún pelirojo aparecía por las esquinas señalándola con el dedo. Para su suerte, solo era su imaginación lo que la hacía estar perseguida.

Con un suspiro, llevo su mano al pecho alborotado. De verdad que no quería que su relación secreta con Bakugou saliera a la luz. Osea…Kirishima era el único que sabía lo de ellos, de hecho, el de alguna manera los había ayudado a que lo suyo se concretara. Pero solo sabía hasta cierto punto de la historia.

Volvió a ponerse las manos en las mejillas carmesíes. Tenía que hablar con Bakugou sobre lo que había ocurrido.

-CHICOS YA ES HORA DE IRNOOOS-

El grito de Mina desde el piso inferior la hizo salir de su aturdimiento. Diablos, ya era muy tarde y debía irse. Se apresuro a tomar su mochila y su blazer de la academia y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

\- Oi, Ochako-

La castaña se giró y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Bakugou aproximarse a ella con su típico ceño fruncido y su desgarbada manera de caminar. A pesar de solo haberlo visto hace un rato, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a correr como loco en su pecho. "Amo que me llame por mi nombre…" pensó mientras brotaban flores en su interior.

\- Parece que vamos tarde…-dijo Uraraka, mientras comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa por la intensa mirada del chico que se acercaba- ¿Escuchaste como gritó Minmmmm…?!-

Interrumpiéndola, Katsuki la cogió del rostro y la beso en los labios, tomándola por sorpresa. Bakugou la apretó contra la baranda de la escalera, aumentando el calor de sus besos, introduciendo su lengua en esa ya conocida y adictiva cavidad, excitándose inmediatamente al sentir el contorno femenino de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

\- ¿Q-que sucede? - le preguntó agitada Uraraka, cuando pudo separarse un poco de los hambrientos labios de su novio. Estaba segura que algo le había pasado que lo había hecho sentirse irritado. Y ella había aprendido que cuando Bakugou estaba irritado o furioso se excitaba con facilidad.

-Tsk- Masculló simplemente, desviando sus ojos rojos de los adorables y chocolates de Uraraka. Odiaba que ella comenzara a conocerlo tanto.

\- Ey…- susurró Ochako girando tiernamente el rostro del chico explosivo, haciendo que la mirara- ¿Qué sucede? –

Bakugou tragó saliva al observarla directamente. Su cabello castaño caía delicadamente sobre su rostro, enmarcando su adorable cara redonda. Podía sentir su respiración agitada por el beso y el vaivén de esos abultados pechos que hace solo unas horas había mordido y lamido a su antojo. Incluso entre la tela de la camisa de sus uniformes, podía sentir el calor tibio y dulce que emanaba su pecho. Maldición, lo volvía realmente loco.

Sin retirar su mirada de la de ella, la volvió a besar, esta vez sin la fogosidad de la ira reinando su cuerpo. Sintió como la chica sonreía tímidamente mientras le devolvía el beso y su corazón se derritió por ella. A pesar que sentía violencia e impotencia en la sangre porque esa chica se estaba adentrando demasiado en su interior (y porque todo eso del amor le parecía estúpido), no soportaba la idea de verla preocupada.

El imbécil de Kirishima podría esperar para otro momento.

\- Vámonos, cara redonda- dijo finalmente, mientras se separaba de ella y comenzaba a bajar la escalera con el ceño fruncido y el rostro serio.

Uraraka frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas. Por un momento, creyó que Bakugou iba a comenzar a llamarla por su nombre y no por ese ridículo sobrenombre.

\- Mejor te apuras "KACCHAN" - le espetó la castaña mientras lo empujaba hacia un lado con el hombro, haciendo que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio y bajaba corriendo las escaleras. Se rio a carcajadas cuando escuchó el grito ofuscado de Bakugou "¡lo lamentaras perra!" un piso más arriba.

Mientras llegaba al primer piso, riendo de lo fácil que era hacer molestar a Bakugou, se encontró de frente con una sonrisa agradable y unos ojos verdes.

\- D-Deku- enmudeció la chica al verlo.

\- Uraraka…este tu…te ves muy bien…ejem- dijo nervioso mientras tosía intentando ocultar su sonrojo y nerviosismo- Este… ¿vamos?-

La castaña apretó las manos en los tirantes de su mochila y miró dubitativa hacia atrás. En su mente, había deseado irse a la academia con Bakugou…como novios comunes y corrientes. Se mordió el labio inferior al recordarlo. Nadie podía saber que ellos estaban juntos.

\- VOY A MATARTEE – gritó Katsuki mientras bajaba de un salto de la escalera y se dirigía furioso hacia Uraraka. Tuvo que mantener un poco la compostura cuando la vio junto al imbécil de Deku. Apretando los dientes le dedico una mirada de odio.

\- Buen día, Kacchan- le dijo amablemente Midoriya.

\- VUELVE A DECIRME ASI Y TE HARE EXPLOTAR IDIOTA- le gritó Bakugou mientras sus manos se convertían en pequeñas explosiones. No sabía si estaba más molesto por ver a su chica junto a ese imbécil o porque realmente odiaba despertar y verlo ahí parado con su estúpida sonrisa de nerd.

\- Ey, Bakugou cálmate…-

Kaminari, Sero y Kirishima se habían acercado al escuchar el alboroto que, para variar, estaba armando el rubio explosivo. Kaminari colocó una mano en su hombro y lo intentó apartar de Midoriya y Uraraka- Será mejor irnos…dejemos a los "tortolos" solos- susurró Kaminari entre risitas, mirando a los dos chicos hacia atrás.

Kirishima se tensó y miró a Bakugou que estaba apretando los dientes de furia. Claro, para todo el mundo, Midoriya y Uraraka eran lo más cercano a tener una relación tierna y convencional de instituto.

\- ¿Vamos, Uraraka-san? -

Uraraka miró a Midoriya y luego a Bakugou que comenzaba a alejarse hacia la puerta de la salida, con un aura de odio y total resignación al rededor de él.

\- S-Si…-dijo la chica, mientras se volvía a Deku y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Caminaron en silencio un rato detrás del grupo de Sero, Kaminari, Kirishima, Mina y Toru, que hablaban animadamente. De pronto, las chicas comenzaron a susurrar entre ellas mientras se reían. Los chicos las observaron intrigados.

\- Aaa…que ganas de estar enamorada- dijo finalmente Toru, al ver una pareja de chicos yendo al instituto tomados de la mano.

-Tsk…- escupió Bakugou, completamente irritado-…no existe nada más estúpido que el amor –

\- Tu eres un amargado, Bakugou- le recriminó Mina poniendo las manos como jarras.

\- Como si me importara una puta mierda- espetó elevando la voz adrede para que cierta castaña que iba caminando más atrás lo escuchara. Estaba encabronado porque la chica había decidido irse caminando en compañía de su enemigo- Es una pérdida de tiempo-

-Bah, cuando te enamores no dirás lo mismo- dijo Mina sacándole la lengua.

\- ¡JAJAJA- rio y su rostro se transformó en una mueca macabra- ojos de mapache, eso JAMAS ME VA PASAR! Prefiero que el imbécil de Deku se convierta en héroe antes que enamorarme-

Uraraka apretó los puños, enojada. Sabía que el rubio explosivo lo estaba haciendo para provocarla. Pero más que sentirse con ira, sus palabras la estaban hiriendo.

-Jaja…Bakugou, sabes que eso es totalmente normal- intentó intervenir Kirishima mirando de reojo hacia atrás a Uraraka. Podía notar que Bakugou se acercaba a un límite de decir algo que probablemente no podría remediar.

\- ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA- gritó, explotando finalmente- YO JAMAS CAERE EN ALGO TAN ESTUPIDO… ME PARECEN PATETICOS LOS QUE CREEN EN ESA MIERDA DEL AMOR-

-Wou…realmente das miedo- murmuró Mina mientras lo observaba con aversión.

Kirishima tragó saliva. Finalmente la impulsividad de Bakugou había hecho lo que temía que podría pasar. Ciertamente, esas frías y duras palabras habrían llegado al corazón de Uraraka. Le puso la mano en el hombro a Bakugou y activó un poco su quirk apretándole con fuerza.

El rubio ceniza abrió los ojos sorprendido y se giró a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Por la mirada reprobadora del pelirojo, Bakugou supo que quería decirle que se había excedido…pero bah, ella le había hecho decir esas cosas…Giró los ojos hacia atrás para comprobar que tenía razón, pero no la vio por ninguna parte.

La ira de ese segundo se había esfumado y volvió a mirar hacia el frente solo para percatarse como Uraraka reía de buena gana con Midoriya. Apretó los puños con fiereza. No podía decir que no se lo merecía, pero...maldición.

\- Yo creo que Bakugou algún día se va enamorar y se tragara todas esas horribles palabras-

\- ¡Schhh, Toru! - le recriminó Sero a la chica invisible. Decir algo así podía volver a encender la chispa de ira de Katsuki.

Katsuki se giró hacia la inexistente cara de Toru, algo sorprendido por su afirmación ¿Es que acaso no había escuchado lo que dijo?

El timbre sonó a lo lejos y los chicos se apresuraron a llegar a tiempo a clases. Mientras, colocaban sus pertenencias en los casilleros, Bakugou no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo. Algo dentro de él no estaba del todo bien.

Miró hacia el casillero de Uraraka y vio como la chica se colocaba sus zapatos con total tranquilidad. Y volvió a sentir ese "algo" en el estómago. Se dio cuenta con molestia que ese "algo" era cargo de conciencia.

\- Quizás debas disculparte- susurró el pelirojo en su oreja.

-Tsk, eso no te incumbe - masculló Bakugou volviendo a colocar sus cosas en el casillero y cerrándolo con fuerza- además…- el rubio ceniza se giró y sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo asesino-…si dices o haces algo respecto a lo que viste hoy en la mañana…te asesinare-

Kirishima tragó saliva y por segunda vez, sintió que su amigo hablaba en serio. El pelirojo lo observó marcharse molesto y con las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Cómo era posible que una chica tan dulce como Uraraka Ochako se fijara en un chico tan violento y grosero? No podía explicárselo. La verdad, siempre se la imaginó con Midoriya.

De pronto, recordó lo que vio en la mañana y se sonrojó. Se dio cuenta que si Bakugou lo había amenazado de esa forma… De pronto su rostro era tan rojo como su cabello.

\- ¿Kirishima estas bien? - preguntó una chica con el pelo rosado y desordenado.

\- S-Si- dijo el joven riendo alegremente. Intentaba no imaginarse una escena erótica entre su amigo y Ochako…por dios, en que se había metido.

\- Parece que Bakugou realmente es un grinch –

\- ¿Eh? – Eijiro la miró confundido mientras caminaban hacia el salón.

\- ¡Por lo de hoy! Eso de que jamás gastaría su tiempo en enamorarse-

\- Aa…si- le respondió incómodo. De pronto, la presencia de Mina era lo único que podía notar mientras caminaban entre los demás estudiantes de la academia. Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

\- Bueno, yo creo que la chica que este con Bakugou será muy afortunada- sentenció Mina mirando directamente a Kirishima y sonriendo con decisión.

\- jaja como si eso fuera posible- bromeó el pelirojo, intentando que no se le notara el sonrojo de su rostro cuando el pensamiento sobre lo bonitos eran los labios de Mina cuando sonreía le cruzó por la mente.

\- Es enserio, Bakugou puede ser un idiota y bravucón la mayoría del tiempo…pero no hay duda que protegerá lo suyo-

Kirishima dejó pasar a Mina al salón, pensativo por esas últimas palabras ¿Realmente esa actuación terrible sobre el amor era solo para que nadie sospechara sobre él y Uraraka? Al verlo sentado en su puesto, mirando enfurruñado por la ventana, deseo que hubiera sido así.

Uraraka llegó a su puesto y mientras ponía sobre el mesón su cuaderno y sus lápices, sentía un nudo de ira y dolor en la garganta. Bakugou se había pasado de verdad ¿Cómo podía ser que un segundo fuera tan dulce y caliente y luego explotara diciendo esas cosas tan horribles? Sabía que Bakugou y ella ahora eran novios formalmente…pero…nadie aparte de ellos lo sabían.

¿Y si Bakugou era como todos los chicos que solo querían tener a alguien para sus bajos instintos?

Para si misma se dijo que eso no podía ser posible, ella conocía la otra parte de Bakugou…no podía ser solo para eso que le había pedido ser su novia… aunque no estaba muy convencida. Miró hacia el rubio ceniza, que permanecía sentado con las piernas abiertas y con una mano apoyando su rostro mientras miraba pensativo hacia afuera de la ventana. Su corazón no pudo evitar latir enamorado dentro de su pecho.

Midnight llegó imponiendo orden y la clase comenzó rápidamente. La heroína hablaba enérgicamente sobre las mejores estrategias para distintos enfrentamientos y hacia preguntas al azar a sus estudiantes, de modo que todos debían permanecer sumamente atentos. Casi finalizado el primer periodo, a Uraraka ya se le había olvidado casi por completo el incidente de la mañana con Bakugou y ahora se mostraba igual de sonriente que siempre.

\- Aaaw que pereza- dijo mientras estiraba los brazos y sonreía para si misma. Aun no olvidaba su meta, y por muy extraño que pareciera, había podido concentrarse toda la clase.

\- Fue intensa la clase. Midnight sensei es increíble- dijo Momo acercándose a ella.

El descanso entre clases comenzaba a avanzar mientras los chicos hablaban entre si relajadamente. La tensión producida en la mañana se había convertido solo en un mero recuerdo.

\- Este… ¿Esta es la clase de Bakugou Katsuki? -

Los chicos de la clase 1-A se giraron hacia la puerta con curiosidad. Una chica de estatura media se encontraba parada en la entrada con los dedos nerviosamente entrelazados frente a ella, mirando hacia todos lados. Tenía el cabello largo y plateado al igual que su blanquecina piel. Su rostro mostraba una expresión gentil, dotado con delicadas facciones y unos bellos ojos negros. Sin embargo, aparte de su evidente belleza, lo que más llamó la atención de los chicos del salón fue unos hermosos cuernos cristalinos que emergían de entre su cabello.

\- Ejem… ¿Quién lo busca? - preguntó Kaminari, echándose el cabello hacia atrás en modo de galán, acercándose a la chica. Jirou miró hacia un lado, haciendo un gesto de hastío.

\- Lo siento…soy...Oh! -

La chica se quedó enmudecida cuando vio entrar por la otra puerta del salón al joven explosivo que llegaba de ir a comprar a la tienda de la academia.

\- Ey Bakugou, aquí hay una chica que pregunta por ti- le gritó Sero desde un extremo a otro del salón.

\- pues que se pierda- espetó caminando de vuelta a su mesón, sin siquiera voltear a mirar.

\- ¡KATSU-KATSU! -

Los chicos de la clase se quedaron de piedra al ver como la chica, que se veía tímida y compuesta, corría y se lanzaba sobre Bakugou, abrazándolo por la espalda con fuerza y familiaridad.

\- ¿Katsu-Katsu…? - preguntó Sero totalmente aturdido, al igual que todos los del salón, incapaces de creer lo que veían sus ojos.

\- CON UNA MIERDA SUELTAME- gritó Bakugou mientras apartaba a la chica desconocida de él. Pero se quedó inmediatamente callado en cuanto la vio y su expresión cambio de furia a evidente sorpresa- ¿Eiri? -

\- ¡Si me recuerdas, Katsu-Katsu! - dijo la chica sonriéndole dulcemente mientras lo agarraba de las manos con total naturalidad.

Todos estaban demasiado impactados como para hacer o decir algo. Si había algo improbable en la vida era que una chica se le acercara de esa manera a Bakugou Katsuki.

Uraraka, que había observado la escena desde atrás, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar. ¿Una chica buscando a Bakugou? debía ser por algo de las competencias…probablemente lo vio en el torneo y le pareció admirable. Se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Pero ella lo había llamado con ese sobrenombre "Katsu-Katsu" ¿Era alguien conocida del chico? Bakugou jamás le había hablado sobre alguna chica llamada Eiri, de hecho, jamás le había hablado sobre alguna chica. Algo no estaba bien…observó la nívea belleza de la chica y de pronto sintió que sus propias facciones eran demasiado toscas. Sintió algo venenoso corroer su estómago en cuanto vio como le tomaba las manos con familiaridad. Sintió que iba a abalanzarse sobre ella en ese segundo si no soltaba las manos de su chico.

\- Pst…Uraraka-

Kirishima que estaba observando todo con la misma sorpresa que todo el mundo, se percató de la tempestuosa aura que comenzaba a generarse en torno a Uraraka. De pronto, se advirtió que las cosas alrededor de la chica comenzaban a levitar sutilmente.

\- ¡¿Alguien puede explicar que es todo esto?!- Estalló Mineta que no podía entender como una chica tan linda podía estar tomando las manos de un idiota agresivo como Bakugou.

\- jaja, lo siento, me llamo Yukimura Eiri…y soy la novia de Katsu-

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

N.A: Hola, después de muuucho tiempo puedo subir una actualización aunque es un poco cortita es intensa. Gracias por sus reviews y por sus buenos deseos! el trabajo me tiene super sin tiempo. Me disculpo por los posibles errores ortográficos, prometo hacerme un tiempito y subir los cap más seguido. Besitos a todos!.

* * *

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!-

\- ¿Que está sucediendo aquí? - preguntó sorprendido Iida al entrar al salón de clases y ver a casi todos haciendo un semi circulo alrededor de Bakugou. Detrás de él entró Midoriya y Tsuyu, quienes también se detuvieron a mirar la extraña escena. Los tres habían salido en el receso a comprar algo para comer antes de volver a clases.

Pero algo no estaba bien. En cuanto vio la cara enrojecida de Bakugou y a esa chica tomándole de la mano (demasiado cerca como para no pensar que compartían algo íntimo) Izuku comprendió que algo muy violento iba a desencadenarse.

Con el corazón latiendo deprisa y con un mal presentimiento, desvió la mirada buscando a Uraraka. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando la vio con la cabeza agachada y las manos empuñadas.

Entonces lo notó.

Las mesas, sillas, útiles, todo a su a alrededor habían comenzado a levitar sin que nadie de los presentes lo advirtiera, ya que todos se encontraban con la boca abierta observando al cada vez más colérico rubio ceniza.

Su mal presentimiento se vio acrecentando, en cuanto por un segundo, cruzó miradas con Kirishima.

-AAAARGH MALDITA VOY A MATARTE- gritó Bakugou, saliendo de sus cabales.

\- ¡No, Bakugou! - gritó Kirishima en cuanto lo vio apartar con una violenta explosión a la chica que tenía a su lado.

Sero intentó detenerlo enredando sus cintas en los brazos de Bakugou, mientras Kirishima lo tomaba por el abdomen. Eiri, quien se había alejado ágilmente del rubio ceniza dando un salto hacia atrás, al verlo temporalmente imposibilitado se tapó la boca con una mano y rio despacito. Bakugou lo notó, lo que solo hizo que su furia se incrementara exponencialmente. Nadie se burlaba de Bakugou Katsuki.

\- Sigue siendo tan fácil hacerte molestar, Katsu-Katsu- dijo ella, mientras desde la parte interior de su antebrazo comenzaba a sacar una espada de cristal.

Una sonrisa despiadada se apoderó del rostro de Katsuki. Esa maldita chica. Ahora la recordaba. Con una potente explosión se deshizo de Sero y Kirishima, que cayeron hacia atrás medio aturdidos.

\- Ahora te recuerdo, maldita- dijo mientras su mirada asesina se encendía y comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia Eiri con ambas manos abiertas, cubiertas de intensas chispas.

\- ¡Chicos ya basta! - gritó Toru y Mina al mismo tiempo, al ver como la desconocida chica empuñaba la espada de cristal que había sacado desde su antebrazo y sonreía desafiante a Bakugou.

Pero fue muy tarde.

El rubio ceniza se impulsó con una explosión, directo a atacar con todo su poder a la chica. Eiri corrió con la espada afirmada con ambas manos, en dirección a Bakugou.

El encuentro era inminente. Para Katsuki, solo existía destruir en ese momento.

Los chicos que estaban en el salón en ese momento aguantaron la respiración.

Pero entonces, en vez de molerse a golpes como esperaban, Katsuki y Eiri se detuvieron en seco uno frente a otro y se golpearon las palmas, mientras lanzaban un alarido.

Los chicos los miraban boquiabiertos. Definitivamente, ese era el día más extraño que habían tenido.

\- Pero que mier…- murmuró Kaminari a los demás chicos.

\- voy a volverme loco- dijo Mineta absorto en los gráciles movimientos de Eiri.

La chica rio con ganas y puso una mano en el hombro de Bakugou, quien también lanzaba una carcajada.

\- Creciste, mocosa- dijo mientras la observaba con una media sonrisa y el ceño fruncido y le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- ¡Auch!, tu ni siquiera me reconociste, imbécil-

Todos habían quedado mudos, sin entender cómo es que la situación había comenzado como una declaración de novios, para convertirse en una violenta pelea y finalizar con lo que parecía un encuentro de viejos amigos.

\- ¡No entiendo nada! - gritó ofuscada Toru- ¿No eres la novia de Bakugou entonces? -

\- Jaja claro que no, somos amigos desde hace muchos años. Sus abuelos vivian en el mismo pueblo que los míos, y durante los veranos nos juntábamos mucho- dijo Eiri dándole un codazo en las costillas a Bakugou. El chico la miró de reojo y le dedico una media sonrisa.

\- Tú me seguías todo el tiempo. Igual que el imbécil de Deku…-

Entonces, Bakugou abrió los ojos, alarmado. Mierda, Uraraka. Rápidamente, busco con la mirada su cabellera castaña entre los imbéciles de sus compañeros de curso. Sabía que Uraraka se encontraba en el salón porque la había notado desde que entró.

Su mente rápidamente recapituló todo lo sucedido desde su encuentro con Eiri y sintió un vació en el estómago. Mierda. La había cagado de nuevo…dos veces en un día.

Apretó los puños con furia al notar que su chica no se encontraba en el salón. Justo cuando estaban tan bien, él tenía que comportarse como un idiota y luego…argh, la maldita de Eiri. Debía pensar como mierda solucionar todo, pero primero debía encontrar a Uraraka. Le importaba una mierda cualquier otra chica que no fuera su dulce -y temible- novia. Necesitaba que Uraraka lo supiera. De pronto, sintió una punzada de odio hacia su antigua amiga.

Se apartó con brusquedad de ella y se giró hacia la salida. Eiri lo miró con extrañeza.

\- Será mejor que te vayas. Tu clase debió haber comenzado-

\- Y la tuya igual- dijo Aizawa con cara de pocos amigos, parándose frente al rubio ceniza- vuelve a tu asiento-

Bakugou lo desafió con la mirada y apretó los dientes. No estaba de humor para andar obedeciendo órdenes. La poca paciencia que le quedaba se había esfumado en su encuentro con Yukimura y sentía que si no hablaba pronto con Ochako iba hacer explotar todo el instituto.

Aizawa frunció el ceño al ver que Bakugou no se movía.

\- A tu asiento- repitió sin desviarle la mirada.

El ambiente se volvió tan tenso que los demás chicos de la clase 1-A, se fueron lentamente a sentar, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando Aizawa se enojaba era temible.

\- Este… nos vemos después Katsu- dijo Eiri, caminando de espaldas hacia la otra puerta del salón, intentando no hacer ruido. A pesar de que conocía desde pequeña a Bakugou y de que hace un momento habían estado a punto de combatir, en ese momento sintió miedo de su expresión al enfrentarse a su propio profesor.

\- ¡Bakugou, debes obedecer a tu profesor! ¡No seas irrespetuoso! - saltó entonces Iida estirando su brazo hacia el rubio ceniza.

\- Cállate, cuatro ojos- espetó con frialdad, sin retirar los ojos carmesíes de los de su profesor. Estaba sumamente encabronado y sus manos comenzaron a emitir estelas de humo.

\- Si, Kacchan…Iida tiene razón, mejor vuelve a tu puesto- comentó Midoriya de pronto.

Bakugou apretó los puños y giró su mirada asesina hacia Midoriya. El peliverde trago saliva, pero no le desvió la mirada.

\- No te metas tu puto ne…-

\- Será mejor que te sientes, Bakugou-

El corazón del chico se aceleró y miró hacia donde provenía la voz. Uraraka yacía sentada en su puesto, con los dedos entrelazados sobre la mesa, mirándolo con severidad.

-Tsk- masculló apretando los dientes. Cerró los ojos y suspiró fastidiado.

Para sorpresa de todos, Bakugou se limitó a darle una última mirada de odio a Aizawa y caminó hacia su asiento, dejándose caer en él.

El profesor miró a Uraraka, luego a Bakugou y se rascó la cabeza. Eso había sido extraño hasta para él. Había sido evidente que el chico más soberbio y orgulloso de todos acababa de hacer caso a lo que una compañera le decía.

\- ¿B-Bakugou acaba de hacerle caso a Uraraka? - dijo sorprendida Mina, observando a la castaña que se había limitado a sacar sus materiales de estudio como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Okey…obviando lo extraño que ha sido todo eso…- dijo Aizawa entrando al salón y parándose en frente de la clase- hoy les tengo un anuncio-

Los chicos se acomodaron en sus asientos y lo observaron con atención.

\- Debido a los acontecimientos que han ocurrido últimamente, tuvimos una reunión con los profesores de la academia y decidimos que, por un tema de salud mental de todos, nos relajaremos un poco. Por lo que durante esta semana se llevara a cabo un festival deportivo que finalizara con una fiesta de gala-

Se escucho un grito de júbilo de parte de todos, entusiasmados por la idea de no tener exámenes y porque los festivales deportivos eran muy entretenidos.

\- bien bien, pero por ahora, la clase a comenzado así que silencio-

* * *

Cuando las clases terminaron, Bakugou se giró disimuladamente hacia el puesto de Uraraka y comprobó que la chica se había levantado y caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta. Necesitaba hablar con ella lo antes posible antes que todo se volviera aún más confuso. Maldita Eiri.

\- Ey, Bakugou, tu amiga es muy bonita-

Sero, acompañado de Kaminari y Kirishima se habían acercado a su puesto y lo miraban divertido.

\- No me importa- dijo con hastío levantándose para ir pronto a buscar a su castaña. Miró por sobre los hombros de los chicos y con enojo vio que Uraraka ya no estaba.

\- Es increíble como una chica tan bonita ponga los ojos en ti- bromeó Kaminari y Sero se rio.

Una vena de enojo se formó en la frente de Bakugou.

\- No me interesa cualquier chica, maldición- espetó mientras los apartaba de un empujón y se dirigía a la salida. Como se lo imaginaba, el pasillo ya se encontraba desierto- Mierda- masculló.

Molesto, caminó hacia la salida. Está bien, lo aceptaba: su personalidad era difícil y a veces hasta el mismo entendía que su impulsividad lo llevaba a cometer estupideces. Sabía que en la mañana se había excedido con sus palabras respecto a lo de tener pareja, siendo que el mismo le había pedido a Uraraka que fuera su novia. ¡Pero, maldición! No se aguantaba tener que ocultarlo de todos y más encima dejarle el paso libre a ese imbécil de Deku…no quería que se hiciera ilusiones de ganarle el corazón de la chica. Como le gustaría plantarle en su estúpida cara que la castaña era toda suya.

Pero, mierda. Gracias a esa misma impulsividad que lo llevo a tener una relación con la castaña de la gravedad, ahora se encontraba cagandola una y otra vez. Se paso las manos por el cabello, angustiado. Le cargaba esa sensación de haberse equivocado, sobre todo porque él jamás lo hacía. Bueno, aunque eso había cambiado un poco desde que conoció a la castaña.

El rubio ceniza suspiró mientras observaba por la ventana del edificio. La tarde estaba gris, mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. Vio a una pareja a lo lejos, tomados de la mano iban riendo de alguna cosa de un modo natural, mientras se refugiaban bajo un único paraguas. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al notar que de pronto su mano sentía la necesidad del tacto de la piel de Uraraka. Esa piel suave, perfumada y tierna. Se preguntó cómo sería andar de la mano con ella, así como cualquier pareja normal.

Pero entonces recordó la mirada severa que le había dirigido y apretó los puños ofuscado. A pesar de que Uraraka parecía muy dulce y amable con todos, por dentro era fiera y bastante ruda. Recordó que eso le había llamado la atención cuando pelearon en el festival deportivo. Fue el momento en que por primera vez la vio realmente.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en ese tiempo. Mientras observaba sus manos sintió un vacío en el estómago. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podía permitirse estar lejos de ella y emprendió nuevamente el rumbo hacia los dormitorios.

* * *

Uraraka había sido las primeras en llegar a los dormitorios. Luego de salir de clases, no quiso ir con las chicas a comprar los preparativos para el festival deportivo o la fiesta del viernes. No tenía ganas de nada.

El incidente con Yukimura Eiri la tenía abatida. Saludó a algunos de sus compañeros que estaban preparándose para ir al centro comercial a comprar con las chicas y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Una vez en su habitación, cerró la puerta, apagó las luces y se lanzó hacia su cama a llorar desconsoladamente.

La lluvia caía tempestuosamente. Mientras abrazaba su almohada, se preguntaba en que momento se le había ocurrido aceptar ser la novia de alguien que en realidad no conocía. Quizás era mejor dejarlo ir…total, esa tal Eiri estaba ahí para él.

Sintió nuevamente el nudo en la garganta y dejo escapar un sollozo. Si seguía así, siempre seria la tonta. La chica débil a la cual todos podían pasar a llevar, sobre todo gente como Bakugou. Lo maldijo internamente. Lo maldijo por ser tan atractivo, tan bueno en la cama…lo maldijo por haberla enamorado y por dejarla en ese estado cada vez que hacía algo así. ¿Pero cómo ella iba a pensar que alguien con un carácter tan agresivo y grosero podía tener otra chica interesada? Sonrió con tristeza al darse cuenta que ella no había tenido problemas de enamorarse de él…si ella pudo ¿Por qué había pensando que no podía atraer la atención de otra chica? Teniendo en cuenta que, además, Bakugou era uno de los más fuertes de la academia.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Observó la hora: las 19:45 de la tarde. Los chicos debían seguir en el centro comercial…de hecho hace rato que no sentía ningún ruido en los dormitorios. Mientras se intentaba quitar las lágrimas del rostro, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola un poquito.

\- ¿S-sí? -

\- Uraraka-san ¿Estas bien? -

La castaña se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz y abrió la puerta para ver a Deku parado frente a ella. A Midoriya se le cortó la respiración en ese instante. A pesar de la tenue luz del pasillo, no pudo evitar notar lo enrojecido de sus ojos castaños y sus labios levemente hinchados. Había estado llorando.

Algo dentro de él se encendió como pólvora. Dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

\- ¿D-Deku? – murmuró Uraraka dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- No lo entiendo – dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus zapatos. Se había apoyado en la puerta con la espalda. Uraraka se puso nerviosa.

\- ¿De que hablas? – intentó hacerse la desentendida, pero sabía a lo que se refería Midoriya.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien que te hace sufrir de ese modo? - dijo finalmente, levantando sus ojos verdes directamente hacia su rostro. Afuera, un relámpago iluminó el cielo.

Estaba molesto y dolido. Sentía algo inmensamente confuso dentro de él. Cuando llegó al salón ese día no le había costado comprender que Bakugou y Uraraka seguían juntos. Le bastó solo con ver como se había colocado la castaña cuando vio cómo se comportaba el chico explosivo con esa amiga de infancia. Sobre todo, porque se había presentado como la novia de Katsuki.

Apretó con frustración la mandíbula cuando recordó como tuvo que tomar de la mano a Uraraka y sacarla del salón antes que pusiera a flotar a todo los que estaban ahí. La vio con el rostro dolido, los ojos ausentes y el ceño fruncido, con veneno en la sangre. Cuando tuvo que zamarrearla para que saliera de ese estado vengativo en el que se había puesto entendió que ya no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

\- Cómo - repitió nuevamente y dio unos pasos a la chica. Uraraka abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. Midoriya la tomó de los brazos y se acercó a ella.

Estaba tan molesto y frustrado por todo. No entendía como esa chica tan animosa y dulce se había convertido solo en alguien constantemente preocupada y dolida por su amigo de infancia. Él estaba ahí para ella y siempre lo estaría. El jamás la haría sufrir…no tendría que preocuparse de ese modo nunca más. Pero ¿cómo podía transmitirle eso? ¿Cómo hacerla entender que él la quería más de lo que podría quererla Kacchan?

Notó como sus rostros se encontraban cerca. Podía oler su perfume dulce y empalagoso. Podía sentir la tibieza de sus pechos contra su tórax. A su mente llegó la imagen de ella tendida sobre la mesa en el salón con el rostro desfigurado de placer y los sonidos de sus gemidos retumbaron en sus oídos.

\- Si tan solo me aceptaras…- dijo a Ochako, acercando su rostro al de ella, cortando la distancia y besándola en los labios.

Uraraka abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se quedó quieta. Su corazón latía deprisa. Pestañeo varias veces, hasta que se dio cuenta que era real. Midoriya estaba besándola. Algo en su estómago se apretó inconscientemente al recordar a Bakugou.

Cerró los ojos e intento apartar a Deku de ella, pero este la tomo por detrás de la cabeza e introdujo su lengua en su boca, profundizando el beso. Comenzó a sentir un conocido calor en su entrepierna cuando Midoriya masajeó uno de sus pechos. Mierda…no. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

Un relámpago iluminó nuevamente la habitación y de pronto ya no tenía a Midoriya sobre ella. Aun no abría los ojos cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y un olor conocido la inundó.

\- Voy a matarte –

Uraraka abrió los ojos asustada y su mirada se posó en el rostro iracundo de Bakugou. Sus ojos estaban violentamente rojos, su respiración era agitada y Uraraka podía sentir la tensión en todo su cuerpo que ardía como lava.

Midoriya se levantó mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la mejilla.

\- Sabes que no la mereces, Kacchan-

\- Me importa una mierda lo que creas que sé- dijo Bakugou mientras apretaba aún más a la castaña contra su cuerpo. Midoriya había pasado un límite y no le importaba nada en ese minuto. Iba a matarlo. Había tocado a su chica. Había puesto su asquerosa lengua en la boca de su novia.

Bakugou levantó el rostro de Uraraka hacia él y lo inspeccionó. La chica se encontraba conmocionada y lo observaba con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas. Se veía tan indefensa… la ira hirviente le encendió el cuerpo y apartó a Uraraka de él.

\- Hoy morirás, puto nerd- espetó fríamente mientras se ponía en posición de batalla y hacia crujir sus puños.

\- Claro que no- dijo Midoriya mientras hacía lo mismo que Bakugou.

La lluvia comenzó a caer tempestuosamente fuera mientras el viento movía las ramas de los arboles furiosamente. Uraraka recobró la compostura en el momento en que Bakugou comenzaba a lanzar pequeñas explosiones de las manos.

Y recordó donde estaba.

Entonces, antes que de alguno hiciera algo, Uraraka – recordando lo aprendido con Gunhead- aprovechando que Deku tenía su atención centrada en Bakugou se abalanzó sobre el peliverde y le dio un golpe seco en el estómago, tan fuerte que lo dejó sin respiración.

Bakugou, asombrado, relajó la postura al ver como la chica se agachaba y tomaba a Izuku del cuello.

\- Deku- dijo calmadamente- gracias por la preocupación, pero Bakugou es mi novio. Se cuidarme-

Luego, lo ayudó a pararse del suelo y lo llevó hasta la puerta de la habitación. Deku la miraba sin decir palabra, adolorido y sorprendido. Definitivamente, no se esperaba eso.

\- Ah…y te agradecería que no le contaras a nadie sobre…bueno Bakugou. Así yo tampoco le contare a nadie lo que intentaste hacer- dijo finalmente la castaña con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Midoriya aún más confundido en el pasillo.

\- Se lo merecía, aunque debiste haberme dejado molerlo a golpes- comentó Bakugou, sonriendo soberbiamente y cruzándose de brazos.

Uraraka se acercó a él y sin previo aviso, le asesto un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo tambalear.

\- ¡PERO QUE…! - grito colérico el chico poniendo una mano en su rostro y mirando a la castaña.

\- ¡ME VAS A ESCUCHAR A MI AHORA! - gritó ella al mismo tiempo acercándose a él y tomándolo del cuello haciendo que se agachara y quedaran sus rostros casi a la misma altura.

Bakugou guardo silencio al ver la peligrosa aura que despedía el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña.

\- Primero: ¡Yo puedo cuidarme sola! ¡No te vengas a hacer el héroe conmigo! ¡¿Además, que?! ¡¿Pretendías matar a Midoriya?! ¡En donde mierda crees que estás! - le dijo e hizo que Bakugou se sentara en la cama. - Segundo: ¡Como esperas que confié en ti si de la nada aparece una chica que dice ser tu novia! ¡Que es eso! ¡Tengo cara de idiota acaso! -

Bakugou frunció el ceño intentando no reírse por la situación. Más que sentirse molesto, le parecía gracioso que una chica tan pequeña y dulce como esa fuera capaz de imponerse de ese modo.

\- ¡Estoy harta de estar sintiéndome mal por cosas que haces así que se acabó! Desde ahora basta de esos tratos de mierda. Basta de hablar mal sobre el amor, basta de hacerme sentir celosa por esa maldita chica de pelo perfecto- le dijo Uraraka que ya comenzaba a ponerse roja de enojo. Nunca se había sentido tan sobrepasada que tuviera que dejar pasar su natural estado dulce y tranquilo- y ya deja tranquilo a Deku…-

\- ESE MALDITO PUSO SU LEN…-

\- ¡QUE TE CALLES! –

Uraraka se lanzó encima de Bakugou, que cayó de espaldas a la cama, y le tapó la boca con una mano. Los ojos carmesíes del rubio explosivo se encendieron bajo su constante ceño fruncido.

La castaña sentía la adrenalina en todo su cuerpo. La lluvia caía ahora torrencialmente y algunas ramas golpeaban las ventanas del edificio. Bakugou yacía quieto y en silencio bajo ella. De pronto, Uraraka se sintió con el control total de la situación.

Relajó un poco la expresión y de pronto, se sintió triste.

\- ¿Por qué viniste? - preguntó calmadamente y retiró la mano de la boca de Bakugou. El chico frunció el ceño.

\- Porque sabía que lo malinterpretarías todo, cara redonda- dijo el rubio ceniza mientras deslizaba ambas manos por las piernas de Uraraka y las posaba en su cintura.

La castaña aguantó un sollozo.

\- Estoy harta que me hagas sufrir- dijo quedamente y Bakugou sintió que el estómago se le encogía de angustia.

\- Tsk…-

No sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía así que instó a la chica a recostarse en su pecho y la abrazó mientras ella comenzaba a sollozar débilmente.

\- Me gustas mucho, Bakugou- susurró y miró al rubio ceniza a los ojos. Katsuki se sonrojó y una oleada de excitación lo invadió en cuanto vio el dulce rostro de la castaña en la penumbra de la noche.

Rápidamente, la puso bajo él y comenzó a besarla con pasión. Bakugou Katsuki no sabía de palabras o sentimientos. El no funcionaba así. Quería decirle que se volvía loco por ella, por su cabello castaño, por sus ojos redondos, por su piel suave, por sus pechos dulces, pero las palabras no se articulaban en sus labios.

Así que la besó intentando transmitirle la violencia de sus sentimientos por ella. Para que ella supiera que no podía haber otra chica en su vida, porque él le pertenecía a ella completamente.

Con el frenesí propio de la pasión, Bakugou la desnudo quitándole la ropa de la academia, mientras besaba cada centímetro de ese suave cuerpo. Uraraka gemía, sin temor a ser escuchada gracias a la tempestad que se desenvolvía fuera del edificio de los dormitorios. No tenía ganas de contenerse a los ardientes besos de su novio.

Katsuki se levantó un momento para quitarse la camisa y lanzarla a cualquier parte de la habitación. Un trueno sonó en la lejanía, seguido de la luz momentánea de un relámpago. Uraraka se mordió el labio inferior, cuando en ese instante el esculpido cuerpo del rubio ceniza se marcó por completo.

Bakugou se bajó los pantalones lentamente, dejando a la castaña expectante y ansiosa. Su caliente virilidad se liberó finalmente, mojada y lista para introducirse en las suave cavidad femenina. Uraraka se incorporó y quedaron ambos sentados sobres sus pies en la cama de la chica. Se miraron en silencio, desnudos y expuestos.

Lentamente, Uraraka acercó su mano y acaricio el torso del chico. Era caliente y fuerte, como la piedra de un volcán. Y también era peligroso porque podía sentir la violencia de su temperamento.

Se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo lentamente en cada punto de su cuerpo. Pasó por el cuello, los hombros, la clavícula…bajó por sus pectorales, su estómago, sus oblicuos. Delicadamente, enredó los dedos en el miembro caliente de Katsuki, quien emitió un leve gemido. Cuando intentó hacer un movimiento para ponerla bajo él nuevamente, Uraraka le hizo una seña que se detuviera.

Apretó los puños frustrado porque quería enterrarse en ella lo más pronto posible, pero cuando la castaña llevó sus labios hasta la punta de su verga desistió de la idea y la miró expectante.

A pesar de tener sexo constantemente con Bakugou, nunca había tenido el valor de tener su verga tan de cerca. Poso sus labios y pudo sentir el calor que emanaba esa zona hipersensible del chico. Con timidez, pasó la lengua y lo probó. No sabía a nada en especial…quizás como un poco a humedad y a la piel cuando esta muy expuesta al sol. Bakugou emitió un quejido de placer. Ochako lo miró hacia arriba y vio los ojos salvajes y excitados del rubio explosivo mirándola.

Con más valor, decidió llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel introduciéndose la verga de Katsuki en la boca. Bakugou sintió un escalofrió en la espina dorsal y tomó a Uraraka de la cabeza, mientras cerrada los ojos. Eso era extraño y placentero a la vez. Sentía la lengua de la chica pasearse por la longitud de su miembro y el calor de su boca. Mierda, esto era otra cosa.

Bakugou comenzó a mover las caderas, introduciéndose una y otra vez en la boca de la chica, quien se sostenía de las caderas del joven. Uraraka podía sentir el líquido salado que desprendía su verga en cada embestida.

\- Agh…que rico- murmuró Bakugou mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y Uraraka pasaba la lengua alrededor de su glande. Sintió sus músculos tensarse e incrementar el calor de su cuerpo…sabía lo que significaba.

Pero no quería terminar así.

Entonces, para sorpresa de la chica, Bakugou la alejo de su miembro y la recostó nuevamente en la cama. La miró a los ojos con la intensidad de una bestia que va devorar a su presa y succionó uno de sus pechos mientras introducía sus dedos dentro de su intimidad. Uraraka se tapó la boca para evitar gritar ante su tacto. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias pasivo-agresivas que le profería su novio, que la llenaban de sensaciones lujuriosas y la dejaban aún más húmeda. El climax llegó de improviso, haciendo que arqueara su espalda y cerrara un poco los muslos alrededor de la mano de Bakugou, dejándola con los miembros entumecidos y una sensación de relajación en el estómago.

\- aun no termino…- le susurró Bakugou al oído, justo en el instante que se ubicaba entre sus piernas y la penetraba profundamente. La chica aguanto un quejido mordiendo su hombro y el rubio ceniza gimió al sentir su anhelado y suave interior.

La embistió mientras la besaba, ahogando los gemidos de ambos con los hambrientos besos. Afuera, la lluvia arreciaba en cada momento, iluminando la estancia con fugaces relámpagos. Bakugou se sentía fuera de sí, adicto a su húmeda y tierna hendidura. La tomó de la espalda y se sentó sobre sus pies, mientras ponía a Uraraka sobre él a horcajadas. La chica lo tomó del cabello mientras lo besaba y él la sujetaba con fuerza de las caderas, subiendo y bajándola desde su virilidad que se ensanchaba con cada movimiento.

\- Mierda, Ochako…eres…-

\- HHMn-

Bakugou le mordió un pezón. Sentía la violencia de su sangre agolpándose en sus venas. Cada centímetro de esa chica era suyo. Recordó momentáneamente a Midoriya besándola y una tempestuosa furia lo poseyó. La volvió a besar con pasión, recorriendo y mordiendo los labios que eran solo de él. Veía a Uraraka en la penumbra, con los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta aferrándose a su cuerpo musculoso y caliente. Volvió a tumbarla en la cama y le levantó las caderas, profundizando la penetración. Estaba en su culmine, pero no quería irse solo, así que, dejando una mano libre, la llevó hacia el clítoris de la chica y lo masajeo.

\- K-Katsu…ki…o mierd…yo-

La castaña se aferró a las sábanas de su cama y sintió el orgasmo estallar en su interior. Escuchó a Bakugou aguantar un gemido de placer y segundos más tarde, sintió el calor liquido de su semilla en su interior. Bakugou cayó rendido a sobre ella.

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando la lluvia y el viento. Katsuki se retiró de su interior y se acostó a su lado. Uraraka respiraba agitada, aun aturdida por el intenso encuentro.

\- Te quiero-

Uraraka asombrada, giró la cabeza hacia Bakugou y entre la penumbra lo vio con el rostro apacible y los ojos cerrados. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción y levantando el brazo de Katsuki se acomodó en su pecho.

\- Yo también te quiero, Katsuki...-

\- Tsk, no hagas tanto escandalo- susurró molesto y la aferró contra su cuerpo.

Mientras escuchaba la lluvia golpear la ventana y el viento silbar entre las hojas de los árboles, sintió a Uraraka quedarse dormida en su pecho. Perezosamente, le acaricio el hombro desnudo con los dedos mientras comenzaba a dejarse llevar por el sueño...

Podría quedarse así por siempre.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

N.A: Hola, antes que nada, me fuuuuull disculpo por mi prolongada ausencia...se que varias personas siguen este fic, pero mi vida de un momento a otro se vio llena de trabajo y problemas y...en fin, no he tenido nada de tiempo para poder continuarlo...por ende, quizas este cap no sea tan increible como esperarian jaja lo siento! espero que ahora, entrando en vacaciones pueda volver a escribir y desarrollar mejor la historia. Gracias por leerme! Un abrazo grande a todos!.

* * *

Luego de que se anunciara el festival deportivo y la fiesta de clausura del evento, la UA se vio envuelta en un frenesí de entusiasmo juvenil. El episodio de la caída de All Might aún se mantenía fresco en la mente de todos los estudiantes de la academia, pero como bien habían pensado los profesores, un evento de estas características aumento el ánimo de los chicos, que esperaban con ansias poder competir unos con otros. De esta manera, los días fueron pasando rápidamente, mientras se sentia la tensión aumentar a medida que se acercaba el fin de semana.

\- ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! - dijo Tooru mientras se reunía con el grupo de chicas que iban saliendo del edificio de la escuela en dirección a los dormitorios.

\- ¿nerviosa? Creo que podremos ganar fácilmente en los eventos deportivos- murmuró Momo, mientras se tomaba el mentón con gesto pensativo- creo que nuestra clase está bien cohesiona…-

\- Creo que se refiere al baile del viernes- comento Asui poniendo un dedo en la mejilla.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! - dijo Momo sonrojándose- al parecer todos en la escuela están emocionados.

\- Si, aunque las chicas parecen más emocionadas del baile que los chicos- comentó Ochako que había llegado a unirse a la conversación y se colocaba de brazos cruzados y gesto contrariado.

Las chicas asintieron pensativas. Era primera vez que irían a un baile de instituto y no podían evitar sentirse nerviosas…sobre todo porque los chicos aun no hacían ningún atisbo de querer invitarlas y solo estaban enfrascados en intensas discusiones sobre quien ganaría las competencias deportivas.

\- Como me gustaría que Ojiro-kun me invitara…-suspiró Hagakure abatida.

\- Aún quedan unos días, esperemos a ver que ocurre- consoló Ochako a su amiga invisible mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Si no me invita nadie, creo que invitare yo misma a Kirishima- mencionó Mina, poniendo distraídamente los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

\- ¿E-enserio? - tartamudeo sorprendida Momo- pero…el código siempre dice que el hombre es el que debe invitar…-

\- Tsnaa, eso es del pasado- rió Mina- además, lo conozco desde que eramos pequeños, será divertido-

\- Ochako chan, ¿Crees que Midoriya te invitara al baile? -

\- ¡¿Eh?!- se sonrojó la castaña mirando a Tsuyu por su repentina pregunta.

\- ¡Si! ¡Ustedes son el uno para el otro, se llevan muy bien! Hacen una linda pareja- comento Mina levantando el dedo pulgar en dirección a su amiga.

\- Y-yo…- comenzaba a marearse y su cara ya le ardía de vergüenza ante las inquisidoras miradas de sus amigas. Claro, para todo el mundo seguía siendo obvio que ella y Deku estuvieran juntos…y lo lógico era que fueran juntos al baile.

Pero ella en su mente había creado otra historia. Esperaba con ansias que llegara el día en que Bakugou (probablemente de una manera muy osca pero tierna) le pidiera ser su cita en el baile. Estaba casi segura que lo haría, sobre todo por lo que había ocurrido la otra vez en su habitación.

-"te quiero"-

\- ¡Ey, Ochako estas flotando! - dijo Mina, mientras la agarraba de la ropa para evitar que se perdiera en el firmamento.

\- Lo siento- murmuro rápidamente la castaña, desactivando su quirk e intentando que su sonrojo no fuera tan evidente.

\- Parece que le dimos en clavo- rio Hagakure, tomándola del brazo con familiaridad.

\- No…es que…esto- intento gesticular la chica de la gravedad aún muy nerviosa.

\- Yaoyorozu-

El grupo de chicas se detuvo y se giró para ver como Todoroki se detenía frente a ellas y miraba en dirección a Momo.

\- Todoroki-kun- susurró la chica y miro con nerviosismo a sus amigas que se mantenían en silencio, expectantes.

\- Me darías un momento- pregunto formalmente el chico, sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro.

\- C-claro-

Se apartaron del grupo de amigas y estas observaron como el chico comenzaba a hablar y a desordenarse el cabello con una mano, mientras Momo de pronto se sonrojaba intensamente y ponía ambas manos en su rostro, intentando ocultar su expresión.

\- Oh dios…- susurró Mina, tapándose la boca.

\- Acaso…Todoroki…- murmuró Ochako abriendo aún más los ojos.

De pronto, Momo asintió tímidamente mientras retiraba las manos de su rostro y observaba con intensidad el suelo, incapaz de ver como el joven prodigio de fuego y hielo esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Las chicas quedaron en silencio, con la boca abierta de la impresión mientras observaban a Momo despedirse sin mirar al chico y caminar en dirección hacia ellas, con el rostro aun carmesí e intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

\- El…me invitó al…-

\- O POR DIOOOOS- gritaron las chicas emocionadas, abrazando a su amiga y dando pequeños brincos. Yaoyorozu se rio nerviosamente, aun sin comprender como un Todoroki Shouto la había invitado al baile.

\- ¿Que habrá pasado ahí? - preguntó Kirishima a su grupo de amigos, mientras observaban a las emocionadas chicas.

\- Al parecer, Todoroki-kun invitó a Momo al baile- comento Deku.

\- ¿Qué?!- grito Mineta con lágrimas en los ojos- NOOO….- sollozó mientras se agarraba el pecho- ese…maldito…podrá tocar su cintura…sus…sus enormes pe…- dijo el chico poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo, totalmente abatido.

\- Ni que hubieras tenido alguna oportunidad, racimo de mierda- espetó con sorna Katsuki mientras seguía caminando en dirección a los dormitorios.

Mineta lo miró con profundo odio.

\- Ey, no seas malo con Mineta…- dijo Kaminari mientras el grupo de chicos comenzaba de nuevo a caminar hacia los dormitorios, observando a sus compañeras que iban mucho mas adelante que ellos.

\- Esta bien, Kaminari- kun…-susurro Mineta, totalmente cubierto por un aura obscura- lo ignorare…porque nadie en su sano juicio iría con Bakugou Katsuki a un baile…-

Bakugou se paró en seco. Mineta era de las personas que lo sacaban de quicio en un segundo. Se giró despacio mientras empuñaba una mano.

\- Quieres pelear enano- amenazó con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

\- Ya no me importa nada…-

\- Ey ey chicos ya basta- los tranquilizo Kirishima poniéndose entre medio. Bakugou era inflamable hasta con el pensamiento, pero sabía que cierta chica castaña estaría deseosa de ir con él.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto…- murmuró Kaminari pensativo- Esa chica Eiri fue bastante confianzuda con él-

\- Oye es cierto- comentó Sero acercándose a Bakugou y sonriéndole con picardía- deberías invitarla…dudo que alguna mas no te tenga miedo-

\- Tsk…no saben nada- murmuró el rubio ceniza y hastiado se dio la vuelta para emprender el camino a los dormitorios. Estaba exhausto, todo el tema del baile lo tenia mareado desde que el idiota de Aizawa lo había anunciado. Podía notar claramente como todas las chicas esperaban ansiosas que algún chico las invitara al baile y como sus compañeros idiotas se ponían nerviosos cada vez que pasaban ellas en grupo mirándolos inquisidoramente.

Era una estupidez ¿Qué tanto podía ser invitar a una chica a un estúpido baile de instituto? Se preguntó si Uraraka estaba esperando que él la invitara al baile…probablemente eso era lo que esperaba…pero entonces ¿porque aún no se lo había pedido? Apretó los puños con fuerza, totalmente frustrado. En realidad, no tenía idea como hacer una petición así…de hecho, le había pedido ser su novia en circunstancias muy extremas, donde la había cagado exponencialmente.

\- Yo creo que invitare a Kyouka- dijo Denki con confianza poniendo sus brazos atrás de la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- Pues quizás debas apurarte, porque ahora mismo un chico está hablando con ella- comento Sero intentando contener la risa al ver la cara de sorpresa de Denki.

\- ¡No puede ser! - lloriqueo Kaminari poniendo ambas manos sobre la frente, al ver como Jirou sonreía ante algo que ese maldito chico le había dicho.

\- Bienvenido al club…- murmuró lastimeramente Mineta mientras se situaba junto a Denki y ambos se cubrían por una nube negra de despecho.

\- ¡Chicos, no se desanimen! El poder está en la confianza de uno mismo- dijo Iida arreglándose los anteojos.

\- ¿A si? Entonces ve a pedirle a alguna chica que sea tu cita- dijo con amargura Kaminari.

Iida se colocó rojo, pero mantuvo la postura recta de siempre.

\- Eso no es posible, como presidente del curso no puedo tomar otras responsabilidades- dijo mientras volvía a arreglarse los lentes y carraspeaba un poco.

\- ¡Eso es solo una excusa! - dijo Sero riendo de buena gana. Deku comenzó a reírse también ante la rectitud de su amigo- Tu no te rías tanto, Midoriya, que es mejor que le preguntes rápido a Uraraka si quiere ir contigo…me sorprende que aun siga disponible-

Bakugou apretó los puños y miro de reojo al peliverde que caminaba un poco más atrás. Midoriya sintió la creciente ira de su amigo de infancia y tragó saliva al recordar lo que había sucedido hace unos días atrás. Mierda…esto era feo…

\- Ella es solo mi amiga- tartamudeo sonrojándose.

Por suerte, no pudieron seguir hablando del tema, porque además de haber llegado a los dormitorios, las puertas del edificio se habían abierto de par en par, dejando salir a un grupo de chicos con cara de decepción en el rostro.

\- Vaya…que mala suerte- comentó uno.

\- Si, era lógico que todas las chicas del 1-A ya estuvieran con pareja…-

\- Son demasiado lindas como para que estuvieran solas…-

\- Sobre todo Uraraka-san…que lastima que ya vaya con alguien-

A Bakugou se le heló la sangre. ¿Que estaban diciendo? ¡¿Acaso…acaso Uraraka había aceptado ir con alguien más…alguien que no era el?!. De pronto, una seguidilla de imágenes apareció precipitadamente: Uraraka de la mano con otro chico, bailando, riéndose, besando a otro chico. Los celos no se demoraron en aparecer y apretó los dientes con enojo. Sintió las venas ensancharse en sus brazos mientras empujaba a los últimos chicos que estaban saliendo del edificio.

\- ¡B-Bakugou, espera! - llamó Kirishima al verlo pasar echo una furia.

\- Y a este que le picó- comentó Sero con extrañeza, mientras el resto del grupo entraba al edificio, siguiendo a Bakugou y su peculiar comportamiento.

-"si va con alguien más a esta estúpida fiesta juro que voy a hacer explotar todo"-

Bakugou iba echo puro sulfuro.

\- ¿Dónde está Uraraka?!- grito con enojo a Mina, Tooru, Jirou y Tsuyu que conversaban animadamente en los sillones de la sala de estar.

\- Ey, cálmate- le dijo Mina con enojo al verse interrumpida por un iracundo rubio explosivo.

\- ¡Dime donde está, maldita sea! - explotó el rubio.

\- ¿Que está sucediendo aquí? - preguntó extrañada Uraraka que en ese momento salía de la cocina y seguida de Momo. Kaminari, Kirishima, Midoriya, Mineta e Iida acaban de llegar también a la estancia, aun confundidos por el extraño comportamiento del rubio ceniza. Bueno, todos ellos menos Kirishima y Midoriya, que sabían exactamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Bakugou.

El rubio ceniza miró a Uraraka y se le acercó con paso firme y rudo, mientras la tomaba de ambos brazos.

\- ¡¿Le dijiste que si a alguno de ellos?!-

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó la chica abriendo sus castaños ojos con sorpresa, sin entender de que hablaba.

\- A esos imbéciles! ¡¿Iras con alguno de ellos?!-

Uraraka se sonrojó ante la pregunta y recordó como minutos antes un grupo de chicos había invitado a salir a ella y sus compañeras. ¿Acaso creía que ella era capaz de ir con otra persona que no fuera él? Se sintio profundamente ofendida.

\- ¿Que crees tú? - respondió con frialdad, frunciendo el ceño con enojo y desafiándolo con la mirada.

\- Tsk- Bakugou, apretó los dedos en torno a sus brazos. - no te burles de mi-

\- ¡Eres tú el que está pensando cosas que no debería! - le gritó Ochako ofuscada y dolida por el pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de su novio. ¿Como podía confiar tan poco en ella? Se soltó de sus brazos con brusquedad y lo miró con profundo odio- ¿Tan poco confías en mí?

Bakugou apretó los dientes y la miró sintiendo una angustiosa opresión en el pecho. La expresion dolida en sus ojos castaños fueron como una señal de advertencia. Ella tenía razón, nunca había echo algo que lo hiciera sentir como si a ella no le interesara…de hecho, él la había cagado una y mil veces con su comportamiento salvaje e impulsivo, la había echo llorar y aun así…su dulce castaña seguía recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras intentaba relajarse. Sin pensarlo, (y llevado por la costumbre) Bakugou la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia si mismo, mientras cubría con una mano la cabeza de la castaña y la abrazaba con la otra.

-Ejem…-

Un carraspeo los hizo mirar sorpresivamente, dándose cuenta que habían olvidado completamente que estaban sus compañeros de clase observándolos con la boca abierta, sin entender ni un ápice de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Uraraka se colocó carmesí y sintió el suelo como si estuviera moviéndose bajo ella. Maldición…estaban tan absortos en su discusión…o por dios…no…

\- Ochako…que…que está sucediendo? - preguntó anonadada Tooru.

Se formó un silencio helado en el salón, mientras todos observaban con un increíble asombro como Bakugou y Uraraka se abrazaban tan íntimamente. La castaña intentó deshacer el abrazo que los mantenía unidos, sintiendo el rostro hirviendo y el corazón a punto de estallarle en el pecho. Kirishima tenía ambas manos en su rostro, incapaz de ver el desenlace que se veía venir.

Pero Bakugou la sostuvo firmemente y le impidió zafarse.

\- B-bakugou…-susurró mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez cuando los ojos carmesíes del rubio ceniza la observaban con completa serenidad, totalmente inexpresivos.

\- Esta bien- dijo Bakugou con una de sus media sonrisas soberbias, mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello castaño de su delicado rostro. El chico sintió que nunca se había visto tan hermosa. Acaricio con suavidad la mejilla de su chica, hasta que llegó a su mentón, donde con dedos firmes la sujetó levantando su rostro hacia el. Sintió como todos los chicos en la habitación aguantaban la respiración sin creer lo que veían.

Entonces acercó sus labios a los de su castaña de la gravedad y la besó frente a todos sus compañeros.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

\- Ochako-

-…-

\- ¡Eey, Ochako! -

Uraraka pestañeo varias veces y observó adormilada a Mina que se encontraba al lado suyo con los brazos como jarra. Ni siquiera notó en que momento había llegado.

\- ¿En qué planeta andas? ¡Te estamos esperando hace rato! –

Ochako se sobresaltó y miró la hora en su teléfono. Las 20: 45. Por dios, ¿cuánto tiempo se había quedado soñando despierta?

-¡Oh, Mina lo siento! –

Rápidamente se levantó del sillón y mientras se alisaba el vestido, caminó hacia la puerta donde se encontraban sus amigas. Entonces se detuvo y miro adonde había estado sentada.

\- iré por mi bolso y salimos, no demoraré-

Mina dio un suspiro de frustración y miró la hora.

\- ¡Llegaremos tarde! ya quiero ponerme a bailar- dijo Mina mirándola con reproche. Tsuyu y Tooru dejaron escapar una risita divertidas.

\- Si si…solo un segundo! - gritó la castaña mientras se perdía de la vista de sus amigas y subía la escalera.

\- ¡Si te demoras mucho nos iremos sin ti! - gritó la pelirosa, justo después de que su amiga desaparecía- Parece que Bakugou la tiene totalmente en las nubes- comentó Mina con un suspiro.

Uraraka subió corriendo las escaleras y al llegar al piso donde se encontraba su habitación se detuvo y puso una mano en su pecho. Su corazón latía deprisa y se sentía acalorada y roja. Había escuchado el comentario de Mina y si bien ya había pasado una semana, aún era extraño como todo había cambiado. Un cambio demasiado drástico.

Aquel día, luego de que Bakugou la besara frente a todos…nadie dijo nada. Estaban todos tan conmocionados que fueron incapaces de decir algo hasta que Mina soltó un grito, tomó del brazo a Uraraka y seguida de todas las chicas se encerraron en una pieza a interrogarla.

\- OCHAKO COMO PUDISTE- le había gritado la chica pelirosa a Uraraka luego de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Había puesto los brazos como jarra y la miraba claramente indignada.

\- Ey…Calma Mina- dijo Tooru poniendo ambas manos invisibles frente a ella.

\- Este… yo no quise ocultárselos es solo que…- Tartamudeo la castaña mirando nerviosa a cada una de las chicas. Todas parecían contrariadas a excepción de Tsuyu.

\- Creí que éramos amigas - dijo finalmente Mina dando un suspiro y sentándose en el suelo de piernas cruzadas con gesto de decepción en el rostro.

\- ¡Mina, si lo somos! - Ochako se arrodilló junto a su amiga y puso una mano en su hombro-…es solo que no creí que entenderían…Bakugou es bastante…-susurro mirando hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Idiota? - completó Jiiro rodando los ojos.

\- Así que por eso estabas tan extraña últimamente- murmuró Tsuyu poniendo un dedo en su mejilla.

\- Realmente lo siento...yo tampoco entiendo muy bien cómo es que…bueno nosotros dos llegamos a …esto- Ochako se puso roja al recordar el primer encuentro que tuvieron y las chicas lo notaron.

\- ¡Exijo saber cómo ocurrió todo! - dijo Mina volviendo a ser ella misma y agarrando por los hombros a la castaña. Sus ojos negros mostraban determinación.

\- Puedes contar con nosotras, Ochako chan- dijo Momo arrodillándose al lado de Uraraka y sonriéndole con dulzura. Jiiro, Tsuyu y Tooru asintieron en silencio.

Una extraña emoción llenó el pecho de la castaña y sonrió mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Observó a sus amigas una por una y supo que por fin se había acabado ese secreto.

\- Bien…todo pasó luego de la competencia que tuve con Bakugou…-

Uraraka les contó toda su historia a sus amigas, que miraban ruborizadas y lanzaban poco a poco comentarios graciosos respecto a lo que contaba la castaña, relajando el ambiente. Obviamente, Ochako no mencionó que su relación ya estaba a otro nivel. Eso solo hubiera generado miradas de reproche por parte de sus amigas, quizás no lo entenderían (y la verdad que le daba mucha vergüenza contárselos).

\- No puedo creerlo…- comentó Jiiro abrazándose las piernas.

\- Es una historia muy dulce, Ochako chan- dijo Momo mientras trenzaba tranquilamente el cabello de Tsuyu.

\- Vaya…así que ese idiota tiene un lado sensible- comentó Tooru luego de que Ochako terminó de contar la historia.

\- Si…es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo…pero él…- "te quiero". Ochako sonrió para si misma al recordar esas dulces palabras de su novio y las chicas sonrieron conmovidas al verla. Sabía que nadie conocía el lado tierno de Bakugou…como le gustaría que todos dejaran de verlo como un villano.

Mina paso un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y la miró con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy feliz si tú lo estas. ¡Pero si llega a hacerte sufrir…solo tienes que decirnos y lo haremos picadillo!- dijo mientras empuñaba una mano frente a sí misma. Las chicas asintieron de acuerdo- aunque aún me cuesta creer que te hayas fijado en Bakugou-

\- Si, a mí también en verdad- rio Ochako poniendo una mano en su cabeza y desordenando su cabello, relajada.

\- Oye oye, ¿pero ¿qué pasó con Deku entonces? Yo siempre creí que se gustaban- comentó Tooru de repente y todas las chicas se voltearon a ver a Uraraka, expectantes.

-Este…" ¿cómo les explico todo lo que paso?!"..bueno, si antes el me gustaba- comenzó la castaña-…de hecho él se me declaró y bueno yo…-

\- EEEEH?!-

Casi al mismo tiempo las chicas abrieron los ojos de sorpresa y la castaña no pudo evitar sentir que todo el calor de su cuerpo se concentraba en sus mejillas.

\- ¡¿Midoriya se te declaro?!- dijo Mina apoyando las manos en el suelo y mirando directamente a la cara a la castaña- ¡cuando ocurrió eso! -

\- F-Fue después de que Kacchan despertara en el hospital…- murmuró Uraraka mirando hacia el lado, intentando evitar la mirada escrutadora de Mina.

Mina hizo un mohín y volvió a sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

\- Mina…-

\- Está bien, Ochako chan, si no quisiste decírnoslo debió ser por algo- Momo terminó de trenzar el cabello de Tsuyu y con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas miro a la castaña con dulzura- Lo importante es que estés bien…conocemos como es el temperamento de Bakugou, y si bien nadie imaginó que algo asi podría ocurrir…-

Momo se acercó adonde se encontraba Uraraka y cubrió una mano de ella con las suyas.

\- Solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotras-

\- Yaomomo…-

…

El sonido lejano de unos altavoces la sacó de su recuerdo.

\- Oh no…-

Rápidamente la castaña entró a su habitación y tomando el pequeño bolso rojo a juego con su vestido, bajó corriendo las escaleras. Como lo había temido, la sala se encontraba desierta. Suspiró resignada.

\- ¿Uraraka? -

Ochako se sobresaltó y volteó a mirar desde donde provenía la voz. Deku, vestido elegantemente con un traje gris oscuro, la observaba con extrañeza.

\- Deku…yo solo estaba yendo a buscar mi bolso para irme con las chicas a la fiesta…- dijo sonrojándose y mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¿las chicas? Hace un rato las vi salir- dijo Midoriya frunciendo el ceño con cara de interrogación.

\- ¡¿Eeeh?! No puede ser …de nuevo- chilló Uraraka moviendo los brazos frustrada. - no sé qué me ocurre últimamente- dijo finalmente lanzando un suspiro.

Escuchó a Midoriya lanzar una pequeña risa divertido y lo miró haciendo un mohín, pero al cabo de un rato, su risa se le contagió.

El peliverde la observo reírse. A pesar de que sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos, sabía lo difícil que podía ser todo lo que estaba atravesando. Lo había visto y oído durante esa semana de competencias en la academia.

A pesar de pertenecer a una academia de héroes, los estudiantes de las otras clases hicieron fiesta con la noticia de que Bakugou y Uraraka estaban saliendo. Durante esa semana, escuchó infinidad de estupideces desde que Katsuki le pagaba a Ochako para que fingiera ser su novia y así dejar de tener su reputación abominable hasta que la chica se encontraba bajo algún tipo de maldición.

Pero Deku conocía a Bakugou, y por mucho que le doliera la idea de que ellos estuvieran juntos, por la forma en que el rubio ceniza la observaba cuando creía que nadie lo veía podía estar seguro que realmente ese chico grosero y violento amaba a Ochako.

Sabía que a Kacchan poco le importaba lo que el resto pensara, pero no estaba tan seguro sobre lo que podría pensar su amiga respecto a esos rumores. Ese pensamiento lo hizo apretar los labios con frustración.

\- Uraraka, será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia -

Ochako volvió a salir de otra ensoñación y colocándose roja asintió con una sonrisa. Deku le devolvió la sonrisa mientras ambos salían por la puerta principal.

Los recibió un viento tibio que les desordeno el cabello. A esa hora de la noche, cuando la fiesta estaba casi por comenzar, pudo sentir un ambiente divertido y relajado. Podía ver grupo de amigos reír mientras se dirigían al edificio donde sería el baile.

De pronto sintió la mirada de Uraraka de reojo y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse ¿Hace cuánto que no estaban solos?

\- Creo que nunca te había visto tan elegante- comentó risueña mientras caminaban hacia el edificio donde se realizaría el gran evento de despedida de la semana de competencias. Se respiraba un ambiente festivo- te ves bien. -

Uraraka le sonrió sinceramente y el corazón de Midoriya comenzó a latir como loco dentro de su pecho.

\- G-Gracias…- comentó mirando hacia otro lado y aclarándose la garganta. Recordó cuando la besó y su rostro pasó de ser suave rosado a un fiero rojo lava- tu…tu también luces m-muy bien- dijo el chico con dificultad.

\- Ejeje gracias- dijo la castaña tocando su cabeza- la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a usar vestidos tan elegantes-

Uraraka observo su vestido rojo oscuro con orgullo. La textura de la tela era suave y ligera, perfecta para una noche tibia como esa. Tenía un escote en forma de V ni tan revelador ni tan discreto, por lo que era ideal para la ocasión.

El día que habían salido con las chicas a comprar la ropa que usarían para la fiesta, estaba muy indecisa. Ninguno le gustaba o convencía lo suficiente…además que el precio de algunos era demasiado para su bolsillo. Pero la razón principal era Bakugou ¿Cómo iría vestido él? A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, el rubio ceniza nunca la invitó al baile y finalmente la chica de la gravedad solamente se resignó al poco tacto de su novio. Entonces, cuando ya se estaba dando por vencida (y las chicas también), vio el vestido perfecto. "…Como los ojos de Bakugou" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente y sin pensarlo dos veces entró a la tienda y lo compró.

\- Parece que estas teniendo un recuerdo feliz- comentó de pronto Midoriya observándola con ternura.

\- jaja lo siento…- respondió avergonzada poniendo una mano en su mejilla y apretando ligeramente la correa de su bolsito.

\- N-No te preocupes, solo fue un comentario- mascullo nervioso nuevamente.

Uraraka lo miró.

-Deku, tienes mal arreglada la corbata…- dijo la castaña y acto seguido se acercó a él, mientras con manos diestras arreglaba el desastre de nudo que se había echo él mismo.

\- S-si…lo siento, nunca he aprendido realmente como se hacen esos nudos…-murmuró con el rostro incendiado. La chica para variar no había pensado en lo cerca que estaban. Midoriya sabía que Uraraka había actuado sin pensar, ella siempre actuaba de esa manera cuando se preocupaba por alguien. Intentó mirar hacia otro lado mientras sentía los suaves tirones de la tela de la corbata en su cuello. Mierda, podía sentir el olor a duraznos dulces que provenía del cabello de Uraraka.

\- ¿No ibas a juntarte con Kacchan para ir a la fiesta? - preguntó de pronto Midoriya, nervioso.

-La verdad…es que ni siquiera me invitó al baile- murmuró con una media sonrisa mientras deslizaba la tela de la corbata entre sus dedos.

\- Vaya…-

\- Si, bueno…esta semana se esforzó mucho por ganar las competencias, así que de cierta forma me lo esperaba…además, hoy me dijo que Kirishima lo había obligado a ir con él para hacer no sé qué…-

\- Aa.…debe ser por la cita con Mina san- murmuró Deku pensativo.

\- Si…la verdad es que Ashido estaba muy nerviosa por su cita. No puedo creer que haya tenido el valor de invitarlo al baile- dijo la castaña y soltó una risita- Bien, está listo. -

Uraraka alisó un poco las puntas del cuello de la camisa y levantó la mirada. En ese segundo deseo no haberlo hecho. No se había dado cuenta lo cerca que estaban, su nariz estaba solo a un beso de distancia de su amigo. Bajó la mirada sonrojándose de inmediato y pronto sintió dos manos fuertes en sus hombros. Volvió a levantar la mirada. Midoriya la observaba con seriedad.

\- Uraraka… ¿Estas bien? -

La chica se sonrojó y apretó la mandíbula. Sabía que se refería a Bakugou y a toda esa semana caótica. Por más que lo evitara, los comentarios mal intencionados habían llegado a sus oídos de igual manera. Si bien no le afectaba de gran manera los comentarios de otras personas, sentía la necesidad de hablarlo con Bakugou, pero efectivamente esa semana el chico estaba inmerso en las competencias y no habían podido tener una conversación apropiada. Terminaba tan cansado que solo se había acurrucado junto a ella para dormir en su habitación. Por mucho que no quisiera aceptarlo, le hubiera gustado que hubiera tenido más atención de su parte respecto a ese tema.

\- Si, en realidad estoy aliviada de no ocultarlo más…solo…-

Un grupo de chicas de otra clase pasaron conversando y se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron a Uraraka. La chica de la gravedad apretó los puños con frustración.

\- Me gustaría que la gente conociera al verdadero Bakugou…al que yo conozco…si tan solo…-

De pronto, se escuchó una fuerte explosión y ambos chicos se quedaron helados.

Venía desde la entrada del edificio donde se realizaría la fiesta.

\- Kacchan- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y corrieron en dirección de donde provenía el humo.

Al llegar, la humareda ya se estaba dispersando y comprobaron con horror que Bakugou se encontraba encima de un chico, inmovilizándolo con las piernas y tomándolo desde la camisa con violencia.

\- QUE LO REPITAS DE NUEVO PEDAZO DE MIERDA-

\- ¡Bakugou! - gritó Uraraka e intentó pasar a través de los demás estudiantes que se habían congregado a curiosear.

\- ¡Bakugou ya basta! - le gritaba Kirishima a un lado poniéndose una mano en la frente- Ay Dios...nos castigarán-se lamentó el chico pelirojo.

La pequeña multitud de jóvenes vestidos de forma elegante observaban el espectáculo con reproche y curiosidad, mientras algunos hacían comentarios con molestia.

\- ¡Bakugou suelta a ese chico! - espetó Ochako observándolo con reproche. Katsuki no la observó, pero apretó los dientes aun agarrando con fuerza la camisa del chico, reacio a hacerle caso a su novia.

Uraraka se puso frente a él con las piernas un poco separadas y los brazos en la cintura mientras fruncía el ceño. Katsuki suspiró con resignación y mientras se levantaba dejó caer al suelo al chico sin ningún cuidado.

\- Te salvaste, imbécil-

Uraraka suspiró y relajó los brazos.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó una voz masculina entre la multitud.

\- Al parecer ese chico insinuó algo de Bakugou y su novia…-

\- ¿Su novia? Bueno…no es de extrañar, hacen una pareja muy extraña-

\- ¿Extraña? Él es un psicópata. ¿Lo viste en el festival deportivo? -

\- No me sorprende que lo hayan secuestrado la liga de villan-

El chico no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire y luego de unos segundos lo único que pudo sentir fue el sabor a tierra en la boca y un agudo dolor en los brazos.

\- U-Uraraka- tartamudeó Midoriya sin creer la rapidez con la que la castaña había noqueado a ese chico.

\- USTEDES NO SABEN NADA DE BAKUGOU- gritó ofuscada la castaña mientras apretaba con fuerza la llave haciendo que el joven chillara de dolor. Era evidente que las enseñanzas de Gunhead y los constantes entrenamientos con Bakugou habían mejorado su destreza y rapidez en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Claro, pero ella si puede golpear a quien quiera- bufó Bakugou de mal humor cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la media sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, claramente orgulloso de la destreza de su novia.

Kirishima se golpeó la frente mientras los demás chicos de su clase acababan de llegar a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Creo que si son el uno para el otro- murmuró Kaminari a Sero al ver como Bakugou se ponía a discutir con Uraraka, mientras el chico inmovilizado intentaba a duras penas zafarse de la llave.

\- ¡Esa no es forma de comportarse en el recinto estudiantil! - gritó Iida acalorado mientras recibía una mirada de reproche de parte de Bakugou y Uraraka, molestos por la interrupción del presidente de la clase.

Ochako suspiró y aún con el ceño fruncido se levantó de encima del chico que se quejó adolorido. La castaña levantó la mirada y observó a la multitud con enojo. Todos la observaban con… ¿temor?

Sintió de pronto una puntada de terror en el pecho mientras su rostro comenzaba a acalorarse y la expresión de enojo se esfumaba.

\- Lo siento tanto…yo...yo no sé qué me pasó…- dijo avergonzada mientras tendía una mano al chico que intentaba levantarse del suelo.

El chico le apartó la mano de un golpe mientras un amigo lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Bakugou dio un paso, con los músculos de su cuerpo completamente tensados.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! Ustedes son iguales…unos malditos salvajes- escupió el chico con desprecio para después darse la vuelta y alejarse con dificultad. El resto de la multitud en silencio comenzó a dispersarse.

Uraraka bajó el rostro avergonzada… ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Desde cuándo era ella tan agresiva con los demás?

-Oi-

Una mano sobre su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró y los ojos carmesíes de Katsuki la observaban con serenidad. Le dieron ganas de llorar.

-Katsuki…lo siento- dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. No podía con la sensación de lo que acaba de hacer y echó a correr lejos de allí.

Los chicos de la clase 1-A se quedaron en silencio.

\- Uraraka…-murmuro apenado Kirishima y volteó a mirar a Bakugou, quien permanecía observando el suelo con el rostro oculto por su cabello.

-Tsk-

Bakugou corrió tras ella ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser tan impulsivo? Si no hubiera golpeado a ese chico, quizás Ochako no hubiera tenido que escuchar esos comentarios.

Esos malditos comentarios.

Apretó la mandíbula y continuó observando a cada chica que se le cruzaba en su camino, esperando que fuera su dulce novia. Sabía que desde que habían hecho pública su relación, los demás chicos de la academia no habían escatimado en imaginación. Claro, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él era un idiota con todo el mundo, agresivo, violento y grosero mientras que Uraraka era dulce, risueña y bonita. Desde lejos se veía que eran una pareja dispareja. No es como que le importara claro, eso le daba igual. Pero cuando hablaban de Ochako…sentía que podría matar a cualquiera que se atreviese a hacerle daño.

La imagen de la castaña sonriéndole aun dormida mientras se encontraban acurrucados en su habitación esa misma mañana, se contrapuso con la de su rostro angustiado de hace unos minutos atrás. Sintió que algo agrio se depositaba en su estómago.

\- ¡Uraraka! - gritó y observó cómo algunos chicos se giraban con curiosidad. Ninguno era la chica de la gravedad… ¿cómo había desaparecido tan de repente?

\- Acabo de verla ir por ese callejón-

Katsuki se volteó y observó a Eiri. La chica mantenía su cabello suelto, adornado con finos cristales por todo su cabello. Iba con un hermoso vestido blanco con destellos tornasolados que terminaba en una delicada y sedosa caída.

\- ¿Eiri? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? -

\- Bueno, no es como que el espectáculo que se mandaron haya pasado desapercibido- comento la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Tsk…soy un idiota- dijo molesto mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde le había indicado Yukimura.

\- Quizás ella no es para ti-

Bakugou se detuvo y se giró lentamente.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Que ella no es para ti- Eiri lo miró desafiante y dio unos pasos hacia él, mientras se ponía a la altura de su rostro- es demasiado blanda…Katsu-Katsu…tú necesitas a alguien más acorde a ti…más fuerte…más…como yo-

Eiri cerró los ojos y se puso de puntillas acercando su rostro al de Bakugou. Sintió las fuertes manos del rubio ceniza cerrarse en sus brazos con rudeza y alejarla de él.

\- TIENE QUE SER UNA PUTA BROMA- exclamo colérico el rubio ceniza mientras la vena en su frente amenazaba con explotar.

Eiri abrió los ojos asustada y se vio enfrentada a unos peligrosos ojos rojos y un rostro acalorado de furia.

-Haré como que no escuché la estupidez que acabas de decir…-

La chica hizo una mueca al sentir más presión en sus brazos, comenzaba a dolerle. Katsuki estaba furioso.

\- …no hay nadie mejor que ella para mí…y como vuelvas a hablar de Uraraka así…voy a matarte- susurró.

Yukimura tragó saliva al ver la expresión de odio en los resplandecientes ojos carmesíes de Bakugou.

\- Vamos vamos…es una broma… ¡tonto! - dijo Eiri soltando una carcajada y liberándose de los brazos de su amigo de infancia- eres muy inocente-

\- Hmn - Bakugou la observó con seriedad.

\- Ya, ya, ve tras ella- lo alentó la chica dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario, con ambos brazos en la cabeza. Escuchó las pisadas alejándose y supo que Bakugou se había marchado.

Cuando se sintió sola, puso ambas manos en su cara. "pero que has hecho tonta…", su corazón latía rápidamente y su cara le ardía de vergüenza. Había elegido el peor momento para declarársele a su amigo de infancia y casi por poco había arruinado todo. Maldita Uraraka…apretó los puños con fuerza, decidida a que el chico rubio ceniza finalmente sería suyo.

* * *

Bakugou dobló la esquina, inquieto aún por lo que acababa de pasar. El comportamiento de Eiri había sido extrañísimo y al final no supo si estaba hablando en serio o no. Solo sabía que había insinuado que su tierna cara redonda no era para él. "Que niña más estúpida, no hay nadie mas perfecta para mi que ella" pensó. Entonces se detuvo en cuanto vio una silueta sentaba en una banca bajo un árbol.

\- Maldición, corres rápido- dijo mientras se acercaba a la banca. Ochako, quien permanecía con el rostro oculto mirando las manos en su regazo, no le respondió.

\- Ey…-

Bakugou se sentó al lado de ella y tomando su rostro con una mano lo levantó para que lo mirara. Tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas coloradas.

-…Lo siento, Bakugou…- murmuró bajando la mirada, incapaz de ver a su novio al rostro-…no sé qué me ocurrió. Es solo que me llena de ira que la gente hable de ti de esa forma…-

Bakugou apretó la mandíbula y la abrazó con fuerza. La chica le rodeo el torso con ambos brazos, lanzando un largo y triste suspiro. Katsuki olía tan bien.

\- Eres tan tonta- murmuró mientras hundía el rostro entre su hombro y su cabello castaño. - Nunca me ha importado lo que digan de mi-

\- Pero yo quisiera que te vieran como yo te veo…- murmuró la chica y deshizo el abrazo para quedar frente a frente. Bakugou comprobó que tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro- las cosas que dicen…-

\- La gente siempre hablará, Ochako- dijo serenamente mientras acariciaba con su mano el rostro sonrojado y suave de la chica de la gravedad- debí haberte preguntado como estabas al respecto, soy un idiota-

Uraraka se sonrojó ante esa confesión. El rubio ceniza había bajado la mirada y a pesar de su ceño fruncido, parecía realmente arrepentido por no haber hablado sobre los rumores que se regaban sobre ellos. Lanzo una leve risita, conmovida por la expresión de Katsuki.

\- Quien diría que te vería aceptando que eres un idiota- dijo mientras comenzaba a sentir una risa contagiosa emerger de su garganta.

\- ¿UH? - Bakugou había abierto los ojos y la observaba ofendido- es sólo porque tú te comportas como una la mayor parte del tiempo…es contagioso-

\- ¡¿Eeeeh?! ¿Ahora yo soy la idiota? - dijo la castaña levantándose de golpe y cruzándose de brazos- yo no fui la que comenzó a hacer un escándalo-

\- ¡¿me dices a mí que hice un escándalo?! ¡Tú casi le arrancas el brazo a ese pedazo de mierda! - gritó Katsuki levantándose y agitando su puño frente a él.

\- ¡Fue porque hablo mierdas de ti! - espetó Uraraka furiosa. ¿Por qué Bakugou le recriminaba? Ella simplemente había defendido a su novio ¿Cuál era el problema?

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, ambos molestos mirándose con irritación.

\- HEY CHICOS! AL FIN LOS ENCUENTRO…Oh…- Kaminari se detuvo en seco al ver a ambos jóvenes de brazos cruzados mirándose con fiereza. - este…van a decir los ganadores de las competencias…em…ok- se giró lentamente, consciente de que acaba de interrumpir algo delicado.

\- Como sea…-murmuró la chica molesta mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección por donde había desaparecido Denki. No iba permitir que toda esa situación arruinara su primer baile escolar.

A diferencia de la última vez, Bakugou no fue tras ella.

* * *

Ochako echaba chispas cuando llegó a la entrada del edificio. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y por ella salió Tooru, ondeando su hermoso vestido rosa.

\- ¡Ochako chan! Pero que…- la chica invisible se acercó a ella con preocupación. Por la expresión molesta en su rostro y sus mejillas sonrojadas supo que las cosas con Bakugou no habían terminado bien- ¿estás bien? Supe lo de la pelea…-

\- Si, si está todo bien- suspiró la castaña, ignorando el hecho que Katsuki no había ido tras ella. - ¿y las demás? - comentó rápidamente para cambiar el tema.

-Uuu debes verlo por ti misma- rio la chica invisible tomándola del brazo.

Al entrar al salón, Uraraka tuvo que pestañear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la poca luz que había. Enseguida miro hacia todos lados con evidente sorpresa. El comúnmente aburrido salón de eventos era ahora una maravillosa estancia, adornada con motivos festivos, globos y cintas mientras que en la pared principal aparecía el nombre de la academia en grandes letras doradas. El salón era puro brillo de juegos luces de colores y máquinas de humo, mientras que ubicadas en sitios estratégicos se encontraban las mesas con comida y bebidas a destajo. En el centro, una banda tocaba música en vivo con Present Mic como vocalista principal, mientras una multitud de jóvenes bailaba animadamente en la pista de baile.

\- ¡allí! - alcanzó a escuchar que decía Tooru entre medio de lo fuerte de la música. Achicando los ojos comenzó a observar hacia donde la mano enguantada de su amiga le apuntaba. Tuvo que poner ambas manos en la boca para ocultar su impresión.

Casi en medio de la pista de baile, se encontraba Momo vestida con un fino vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo junto a un chico sumamente elegante, perfectamente vestido con un traje negro. Ambos se movían recatadamente, sonreían y parecían divertirse.

\- ¡¿Ese…es Todoroki?! - dijo Uraraka emocionada, al ver como el chico se acercaba al oído de Yaoyorozu y la joven ponía una mano en la boca ocultando una carcajada.

\- ¡Los hubieras visto hace unos minutos atrás! Quien diría que siendo tan serio pudiera moverse tan bien- bromeó Hagakure.

Uraraka lanzó una carcajada y de pronto sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y la volteaba. Frente a ella, apareció Midoriya con una animosa sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Deku? –

Vio como el chico gesticulaba algo, pero por el volumen de la música no pudo oírle. Puso una mano en la oreja y le hizo el gesto que no podía escucharlo bien. Midoriya sonrió y se acercó a ella para que lo escuchara.

Uraraka sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal cuando los labios de Deku rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Y Bakugou? -

El corazón de la chica que se había acelerado por la repentina cercanía sintió una punzada de angustia cuando recordó a su novio. Que estúpida pelea…y pensar que ella se había imaginado una cita de ensueño en su primer baile escolar…

Deku observó como el rostro de su amiga cambiaba a una expresión de angustia y apretó la mandíbula frustrado. No era necesario que le dijera algo para saber que las cosas no habían salido bien ¿Cuándo el idiota de Kacchan dejaría de hacerla sufrir? Ochako solo merecía felicidad…

Sin pensarlo dos veces y mientras sonaba una canción especialmente movida, Midoriya tomó de la mano a Uraraka y la arrastró a la pista de baile. Con o sin Kacchan, haría lo que fuera para que esa chica fuera feliz.

Continuará...

* * *

N.A: Hola de nuevo, por fin puedo actualizar! lo siento por las personas que siguen la historia u.u intentare hacerme un tiempito para ir avanzando, no me gusta dejar cosas inconclusas. Gracias por su cariño, sus review y sus ánimos para continuar el fic (a veces creo que queda en el olvido jaja).

Por lo mismo, quería agradecer a las personas del grupo de Facebook "[Bakugou x Uraraka]💖Kacchako💥Bakuraka🎈Katsuocha Shippers｡o○ " porque cada vez que alguien pregunta por un fic recomiendan el mio jaja (estoy infiltrada en el grupo :x) y porque por su contenido me puedo ir inspirando jaja así que besitos para ustedes!.

Tengo cosas entretenidas/dramones para continuar, aunque siento que ya es hora de que este fic llegue a su fin me gustaria preguntarles si quisieran que escribiera algo cortito sobre como lo estan pasando las parejas de las que hablo en mi fic (Ej: Kirimina, TodoMomo, otra) o algo por el estilo.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, espero sus comentarios! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

- **MALDICIÓN-**

Gritó Bakugou mientras golpeaba una pared. Tenía los ojos encendidos de ira. Esa maldita de Uraraka siempre terminaba sacándolo de quicio. ¿Por qué no simplemente se quedaba callada y ya? Malditas mujeres y su fijación por contestar todo y gritar…

 _"y oler endemoniadamente bien"_

 **-Tsk-** masculló con molestia cuando se dio cuenta de ese pensamiento involuntario. Apretó el puño con que había golpeado el muro segundo atrás. Un hormigueo familiar comenzó a recorrerle la mano, pero poco le importó.

Sentía que últimamente todo se estaba saliendo de control en su vida. Desde la caída de All Might y su problema con la licencia provisional era como si de pronto los roles hubieran cambiado y se hubiera convertido en el perdedor de Midoriya.

Sólo pensar en ese imbécil le hizo hervir la sangre. Quizás realmente estaba perdiendo contra Izuku…

Ese nuevo pensamiento lo hizo gritar de nuevo de frustración y estampó el otro puño en la pared. Esta vez, un hilo de sangre le recorrió los nudillos.

¿Desde cuándo era tan confuso todo? Lo sabía claramente. Cerró los ojos y enseguida vio a Ochako en el suelo, arrastrándose hacia una maceta, aquel día de lluvia. Él día que comenzó todo.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Se veía ridícula y débil. En ese estado no era oponente para nadie…pero…

Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras apoyaba la frente en el frío concreto y su expresión se relajaba.

¿Cómo podría olvidar aquel día?

Sintió un acogedor calor en el pecho al recordar a su tonta novia mientras dormía plácidamente en su pecho luego de haber hecho el amor y sonrió para sí mismo. Por su puesto, jamás aceptaría a nadie que él era capaz de tener esa clase de sentimientos ni que esa chica alegre y dulce era la única que podía calmar su ira con solo aparecer en sus pensamientos.

Se alejó del muro de concreto, ahora más calmado.

Era hora de volver por su chica.

* * *

La música comenzó a sonar mucho más fuerte cuando llegaron a la pista de baile. Midoriya tomó a Uraraka de la cintura y la acercó contra él. Las luces parpadeantes del recinto dieron al peliverde la visión de su amiga con los ojos sumamente abiertos de sorpresa. Si, él sabía que el hecho de estar bailando con la novia de su amigo estaba mal. Kacchan era su amigo de infancia…pero ¿Cómo era posible que sólo el notara que no se merecían el uno al otro?

Apretó su mano en la cintura de Uraraka. La chica parecía estar demasiado sorprendida por ese repentino golpe de personalidad por parte de él como para hacer algo. La música los ensordecía y retumbaba en el pecho, mientras la luz parpadeante y el humo los desorientaba vagamente.

Ochako tenía el corazón a mil por hora. Sintió como Deku la tomaba de la mano y la hacía girar para luego volver a sujetarla, al desigual compás de la música de Present Mic. Miró hacia todos lados, nerviosa, mientras veía los rostros de sus compañeros moverse como en cámara lenta.

Se sentía aturdida y cerró los ojos un momento, mientras un grito ensordecedor de Present Mic llenaba el escenario y sus compañeros vitoreaban entusiasmados. ¿Solo ella se sentía ahogada? Sabía que Midoriya había echo todo por la simple necesidad de intentar hacer que ella se sintiera mejor. ¿Era su amigo o no? ¿Seguiría sintiendo lo mismo que antes? ¿Debía alejarse de él? Sintió una opresión en el pecho y de pronto sintió la necesidad de irse.

Levantó la mirada y Deku la miraba sonriente haciendo unos pasos realmente muy malos. De pronto, todas esas preguntas le parecieron banales mientras brotaba una carcajada de su garganta. ¿En que estaba pensando? Era solo un baile.

Comenzó a bailar, dejándose llevar por los acordes y por el entusiasmo de sus compañeros de academia. Todos lo necesitaban luego de pasar por tantas tragedias. Hace tanto tiempo que no se divertía así…una pequeña puntada en el pecho la hizo recordar a Bakugou. Siempre peleaban por cosas realmente tontas. Si lo pensaba bien, la pelea de hace un rato solo había sido simplemente porque ambos se estaban defendiendo de los comentarios idiotas que hicieron otras personas.

Una carcajada nació espontáneamente de su garganta cuando vio a Deku hacer unos pasos sin ningún ritmo mientras tropezaba con unos chicos de otra clase. Uraraka decidió que era hora de que la tranquilidad volviera a su vida, y eso significaba que tendrían que hablar en serio con el temperamental de su novio.

De pronto, a su lado llegó Mina que le dio un abrazo sumamente entusiasmada de haberla encontrado.

 **\- YA ME PREGUNTABA DONDE TE HABÍAS METIDO-** gritó Mina, intentando hacerse oír entre el estruendo de la música. En el escenario se estaba armando un alboroto mientras Present Mic intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que Aizawa coreara una parte de la canción.

 **\- ¿Y TU DÓNDE ESTABAS?** \- gritó Ochako mientras sonaba el solo de una guitarra y todos los estudiantes a su alrededor comenzaban a saltar al mismo tiempo.

Mina apuntó atrás de Uraraka y la chica se volteó para ver a Kirishima que estaba hablando al oído a Deku. Entonces su sonrisa se esfumó cuando sea dio cuenta de lo seria de la expresión de Eijiro y del ceño fruncido de Midoriya. Ambos se miraban a los ojos. La tensión se palpaba entre ellos.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento ¿Era por lo que había pasado con Bakugou? ¿Acaso…sus pensamientos no eran solo tonterías? Aquella expresión de molestia de Kirishima, tan poco habitual en él fue como una alerta y toda la emoción que había sentido hace unos segundos atrás se esfumó.

Se giró nuevamente hacia Mina para preguntarle qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero justo cuando se volteaba hacia la chica rosa, sorpresivamente unos labios se juntaron con los de ella mientras unas manos la sujetaban de la cabeza y la cintura con firmeza.

Uraraka cerró los ojos, sintiendo la intromisión de una lengua entre sus labios y el tironeo en la parte de atrás de su cabello que hizo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás, profundizando el beso.

 _\- "Que…que es esto…quien"-_

Apenas podía pensar bien. La música estruendosa agitaba su pecho y las luces parpadeantes confundían su vista. Puso las manos en los hombros de aquella persona e intento alejarse mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza. Esa persona era fuerte.

Abrió los ojos, pero el humo era denso y le impedía ver con claridad. La mano que apretaba con firmeza su cintura se dirigió hábilmente hacia su trasero y lo apretó con decisión. El corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza mientras sentía como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se dirigía a su rostro. Comenzó a sentir pánico.

 _\- "No…"-_

Intentó juntar sus manos. Si activaba su quirk, le daría la oportunidad de deshacerse de ese abusador. Pero como si hubiera leído su pensamiento, una mano le agarró la suya con fuerza.

 **\- ¿Querías usar tu maldita anti gravedad contra mí? ¿Es una broma cara redonda? -** dijo una voz ronca en su oído.

Uraraka abrió los ojos de golpe. En fracción de segundos pudo distinguir entre el humo, los carmesíes ojos de Bakugou quien la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

 **\- ¡Bakugou! –** exclamó sorprendida.

 **\- Eeh?! ¿Esperabas a alguien más? -** dijo con enojo mientras levantaba una ceja y volvía a apegarla contra su cuerpo, con fiereza- **¿a la basura de Deku acaso?** \- susurró en su oído con rabia mientras segundos después mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. La chica aguantó un gemido y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Había llegado más gente a su alrededor, que saltaba con entusiasmo mientras el espacio comenzaba a ser cada vez más escaso. Se escuchaban vitoreos y de pronto, distinguió que gritaban el nombre de Jirou justo cuando comenzaba el solo de una guitarra eléctrica. _"¿Acaso Jirou estaba tocando en el escenario…?"_

Sus pensamientos sobre Jirou se detuvieron en el momento que sintió la mano descarada y firme de Katsuki recorrer su pierna lascivamente.

 **\- Ka-Kacchan…no…la gente** \- masculló al oído del rubio ceniza mientras sentía los dedos del chico apretarse contra la cara interna de su muslo. Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, pero todos parecían estar demasiado atentos en lo que ocurría en el escenario como para notar que las manos traviesas de Katsuki comenzaban a hacerla sentir extraña.

 **\- …Te ves muy bien con este vestido…-** murmuró roncamente a su oído.

 **\- ¿Eeh...? -**

La castaña se alejó un poco y lo observó con sorpresa. Tragó saliva al notar la lujuriosa mirada que le estaba dirigiendo en ese preciso instante el rubio ceniza.

 **-…Pero te verías mejor sin él-** volvió a decir en su oído mientras le agarraba con fuerza una nalga bajo el vestido. Uraraka se sobresaltó y sonrojándose intentó sacarle la mano.

 **\- Katsuki…no-** murmuró avergonzaba, esperando que nadie se hubiera percatado de lo que estaban haciendo.

Bakugou la volvió a tomar de la cabeza y la besó con apetito. Apartó la mano de su trasero y la paseó por la curvatura de su espalda descubierta. Sentir la suave piel directa de su novia hacia que su miembro se pusiera a mil. Comenzaba a sentirse como un animal salvaje.

 **\- B-Bakugou…basta…-** gimoteó Uraraka, completamente avergonzada, mientras se alejaba un poco de él e intentaba recuperar el aire. Se sentia mareada.

Se escuchó la voz de Jirou al compás de una nueva canción, en conjunto con Present Mic. Era un ritmo firme y rockero que hizo que los chicos comenzaran a gritar aún más entusiasmados, mientras elevaban las manos.

De improviso, Bakugou se separó de ella y la puso de espaldas a él, apoyando ambas manos en su cintura, con una expresión enfurruñada en el rostro. Ese cambio de actitud la sorprendió, pero suspiró aliviada. No era posible que la manoseara de esa forma teniendo a sus compañeros y profesores a unos metros de distancia.

De pronto, algo duro y palpitante se apoyó con firmeza entre sus nalgas. Al sentirlo, supo enseguida lo que Bakugou planeaba. Intento moverse, pero sus manos de acero la tenían firmemente sujeta por las caderas. Lo miró hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido, mientras él le lanzaba una mirada triunfante y soberbia.

 **\- ¿Qué…? -**

- **¡OCHAKO-CHAN! ES JIROU EN EL ESCENARIO-**

Gritó de pronto Hagakure a su lado, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse y dirigir su mirada hacia la invisible cara de su amiga. Se dio cuenta que algunos chicos de su clase acaban de reunirse allí también. Con asombro, vio como Tsuyu se subía a los hombros de Tokoyami para ver mejor el escenario mientras Mineta se ponía estratégicamente atrás de ellos para intentar observar lo que había bajo el vestido azul de su amiga rana (su plan se vio frustrado cuando Dark Shadow apareció junto a él de brazos cruzados y aire de furia a su alrededor).

Con nerviosismo, volvió a mirar hacia atrás a Bakugou que parecía aún más soberbio que antes, como si estuviera todo saliendo según algún plan imaginario ¿Qué era lo que estaba tramando? El hecho que estuviera tan tranquilo la perturbaba profundamente.

De pronto, las luces del salón se apagaron por completo y apareció en el escenario, un grupo de chicas de otro salón. Al parecer el tiempo de la banda de Present Mic había acabado y ahora era el turno de los aficionados de poder mostrar su talento.

 **\- Bakugou… ¿Ya no estas molesto? -** preguntó Uraraka con timidez, sin atrever a moverse de la posición en la que estaba. Podía sentir la suave tela de la camisa del rubio apegarse a su espalda y la dureza de sus manos en su cintura.

 **\- ¿Qué crees tú, cara redonda? -** pregunto con inusual serenidad.

A Ochako se le erizo la piel escuchar su tono de voz. Bakugou estaba muy molesto… ¿Acaso la había visto bailar con Deku?

 **\- C-creo que nuestra discusión fue totalmente estúpida-** dijo firmemente. Bakugou no movía un musculo, pero la chica podía sentir la tensión que albergaba su cuerpo. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta lo mucho que había llegado a conocerlo.

Bakugou no dijo nada. En ese momento, llegó Jirou acompañado de un super adulador Kaminari. A Uraraka le dio la impresión que en sus ojos se veían pequeñas estrellitas de admiración. Se formó un grupo animado y conversador mientras preparaban el escenario para la siguiente banda.

 **\- Eso fue fue…fue-** intentaba decir Denki a Kyouka, sin ser capaz de completar la frase. Se notaba que estaba realmente impresionado.

 **-No fue para tanto-** dijo la chica, sonrojada y algo avergonzada pero claramente feliz.

 **-¿Qué no fue para tanto? FUE INCREIBLEE-** gritó de pronto Mina, que había aparecido al lado de Ojiro y Hagakure. Ochako se dio cuenta que ni Deku ni Kirishima se veian por los alrededores.

 **\- Ey…Mina-** dijo dándole un codazo a su amiga. Ashido se giró a mirarla con curiosidad **-… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con—**

Un fuerte estruendo, seguido de una potente sacudida los hizo caer a todos al piso. La música se detuvo de golpe. Una densa estela de humo se dispersó rápidamente. Las luces se apagaron de improviso, mientras el techo del salón se desprendía y caía estrepitosamente sobre los asistentes al baile. Gritos de sorpresa y dolor no tardaron en llenar el ambiente.

A Uraraka le tomó un par de segundos volver en sí. Lo primero que notó fue el frío de las baldosas pegadas a su espalda desnuda. Segundos después, un alarmante sentimiento de peligro la ahogó. Parpadeó un par de veces, con los pulmones asfixiados por el polvillo de cemento ¿Qué estaba pasando?...

Algo caliente y pegajoso cayó en su mejilla.

 _\- "Bakugou…!"-_

Se obligó a abrir los ojos, ignorando el dolor que comenzaba a punzar en su cabeza. La chica miró aun aturdida al chico explosivo, que yacía sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Protegiéndola.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y un nudo se apodero de su garganta. Una gota de sangre recorría el rostro de su amado rubio ceniza y caía lentamente sobre su propio rostro.

 **\- K-Katsu…ki-**

El nudo se hacía más intenso. Bakugou no movía ningún musculo, sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo su cabello rubio.

 **-Kats…-** Uraraka llevó una mano temblorosa hacia el rostro del rubio ceniza, temiendo lo peor.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? -** murmuró y un hilillo de sangre escapó por la comisura de sus labios.

 **-S-Si…pero tú…Bakug…-**

La calló con un beso.

Un suspiro contenido escapó de los labios de Bakugou cuando murmuró un simple _"idiota"_ mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de la chica.

 **\- ¡SON VILLANOS! -** gritó alguien entre las exclamaciones asustadas y el pánico que comenzó a inundar la estancia. **\- ¡NOMUS!-**

Un rugido ensordecedor los dejó a todos helados y con el corazón a punto de estallar. Los estudiantes comenzaron a dirigirse en estampida hacia las salidas, mientras algunos de ellos usaban sus quirk para dar luz al salon e intentar detener a los nomus, que entraban lanzando alaridos por un enorme agujero en el techo del salón.

\- ¡ **AIZAWA! -**

La voz de Present Mic resonó entre el alboroto que se había generado en el salón de baile, mientras se las apañaba para ir a ayudar a su amigo que luchaba contra 3 monstruos al mismo tiempo. Los chicos de clases superiores usaban sus dones para detener a los nomus, pero seguían llegando más y más.

El lugar pronto se volvió un campo de batalla. Los alaridos de dolor llegaban de todas partes, seguidos de instrucciones atropelladas. La confusión reinaba en el salón.

Bakugou se levantó de golpe, ignorando los restos de concreto que caían de su espalda y la sangre que comenzaba a manar de las heridas.

 **\- ¡MALDITOS SUBNORMALES, ACABARE CON TODOS USTEDES!-** la ira estallaba en sus ojos rojos mientras una sonrisa desquiciada florecía en su rostro.

 **\- Katsuki, pero tus heridas…-** se alarmó la chica, tomándolo del brazo, obligándolo a mirarla.

 **\- TSK esto no es nada! Estos malditos no saben quién soy…-** Le lanzó una mirada soberbia a Uraraka- **Más te vale que no te maten o jamás te lo perdonaré, maldición-**

Uraraka sonrió con decisión.

 **\- Seguro que seré yo la que tenga que ir a salvarte el trasero-**

 **-Tsk-**

Y sin poder esperar un segundo más, con una potente explosión de sus manos, Bakugou se dirigió rápidamente hacia un nomu cercano, asestándole un fuerte puñetazo lleno de adrenalina. El nomu cayó sobre unas mesas, mientras una chica con un quirk de cuerdas metálicas, lo inmovilizaba rápidamente.

Un nuevo estallido tambaleó el piso, haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio. Una horda de pequeños y rápidos Nomus llegaban a través de un agujero en una pared cercana. Los profesores estaban en problemas. Eran demasiados. Las risotadas de Twice enmudecieron a algunos alumnos mientras comenzaba a aparecer el resplandor de las llamas azules de Dabi.

Uraraka decidió que debía hacer lo mismo que Katuski. Miró hacia todos lados, en busca de sus amigos. Su corazón se encogió cuando vio a Mina y Tokoyami luchando con dos Nomus especialmente grandes unos metros de donde se encontraba ella.

Corrió hacia ellos, esquivando ataques y restos de concreto, con la adrenalina electrificando todo su cuerpo. Unió sus manos para activar sus quirk, mientras con destreza calculaba el lugar donde el nomu estaría desprotegido y ella pudiera utilizar la antigravedad. Eso le daría algunos segundos a sus amigos para hacer retroceder al otro monstruo. El nomu con el que peleaba Dark Shadow, de pronto, abrió las fauces y lanzó un potente ataque directo.

Uraraka aceleró el paso, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, intentando ignorar los alaridos y gritos de ayuda de sus compañeros que luchaban alrededor.

Pensó en Bakugou y la necesidad imperiosa de ir hacia él casi la hace detenerse y dar la vuelta. Apretó los dientes mientras veía Ashido caer estrepitosamente contra la pared. No. Él era fuerte, el estaría bien pero por ahora debía ayudar a sus ami..

Algo la impacto por la espalda, haciéndola caer en seco al piso. Tosió mientras sentía una fuerte presión en su espalda. Alguien inmovilizó sus brazos y colocó la fría hoja de un cuchillo en la piel de su garganta.

 **-…tú te vienes conmigo-** susurró una voz en su oído.

Se le heló la sangre…esa voz era…

\- _"¡Himiko Toga!_ "-

\- ¡ **YA LA TENGO, Dabi! Twice!-**

Unas llamas azules comenzaron a devorar todo a su paso. Las barreras de protección y los quirks de agua comenzaban a estallar, dejando estelas de vapor por todo el lugar.

Uraraka apenas podía respirar. Sentía el cuchillo pegado a su piel. Un movimiento en falso y…Esto no podía ser posible. Ella no podía terminar aquí…no así sin luchar.

Apretó los puños. No importaba si moría, pero ella no se daría por vencida. No le daría la victoria a la Liga de Villanos. Los recuerdos de su entrenamiento con Bakugou llegaron atropelladamente a su mente.

" _¡Maldición Ochako, tienes que mover con más fuerza la mano si quieres liberarte de un ataque así!"_

 _"tsk, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo! ¡Te dije que debías primero dar con el gancho izquierdo y luego utilizar tu quirk, maldición!"_

Vio a Bakugou enojado, diciendo palabrotas, golpeando y destruyendo cosas de pura ira, gritándole a Deku…

Pero también…lo vio observándola con ojos impasibles y serenos mientras jugaba en silencio con un mechón de su cabello después de haber hecho el amor una infinidad de veces.

Lo vio cuando le dijo a todo el mundo que era su novia. Lo vio susurrando "idiota" cuando la protegió con su propio cuerpo, minutos atrás.

Lo vio cargándola en una fría noche de lluvia hacia su departamento, cuando ella se encontraba extremadamente exhausta por el entrenamiento.

Con una oleada de adrenalina, apoyó su cuello contra el cuchillo mientras con fuerza se desprendía de la mano de su opresora, la agarraba firmemente y la hacía caer hacia el lado, mientras se incorporaba violentamente.

 **\- ¡Maldición!-** masculló la villana, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Uraraka con cuchillos en ambas manos- **LAS AMIGAS NO HACEN ESO OCHAKO CHAN-**

Ochako junto los dedos de sus manos y activó su quirk mientras se preparaba para asestar un golpe, cuando una pared de fuego la rodeo por completo.

Se cubrió el rostro con el brazo, tosiendo. La falta de oxígeno amenazó con hacer que cayera al suelo.

 **\- ¡Uraraka, arriba!-**

La voz de Sero llegó a sus oídos. Miró hacia arriba y estiró las manos hacia el cielo para ser rápidamente alzada con las cintas propias del quirk de su amigo, quien la sacó del circulo de fuego azul de Dabi.

Aterrizó de golpe al suelo y se levantó dificultosamente con ayuda de Momo, quien había hecho un escudo gigante para proteger a algunos compañeros de los ataques de los nomus. Corrieron rápidamente detrás del escudo, sin poder contener el aliento.

 **-Mierda esto se ve feo-** masculló Sero frunciendo el ceño- **Los héroes profesionales apenas pueden con esto. Hay muchos heridos…-**

 **\- Los demás están haciendo lo mismo. Necesitamos un plan -** susurró Momo **\- espero que Todoroki kun se encuentre bien… -**

 **\- ¿Uraraka estas bien? Debemos salir de aquí, esto está volviéndose una masacre-** Dijo Sero con preocupación. Algunos alumnos protegidos por el escudo gigante que había hecho Momo, yacían con las manos en los oidos, totalmente asustados.

 **\- Si, estoy bie…-**

Se sintió mareada y se tambaleó **.** Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Momo. El mundo comenzó a darle vueltas.

 **\- oh dios…Uraraka tu cuello-** Alcanzó a escuchar que decía Yaoyorozu.

Ochako comenzó a sentir que el ruido del lugar se hacía cada vez más lejano. Escuchaba a sus compañeros llamándola, pero no podía sentir nada. Como si el tiempo se hubiera vuelto sumamente lento, se llevó una mano al cuello. Sus extremidades comenzaban a dormirse. Giró sus ojos lentamente hacia abajo para ver que su mano se encontraba completamente roja.

" _Acaso…yo..."_

Una nueva explosión sacudió el suelo, haciendo caer a los aprendices de héroes que luchaban aun contra la liga de villanos. Uraraka sentía el frío de las baldosas en sus mejillas, pero no era capaz de moverse. Levantó la mirada con pesadez y vio a Momo inconsciente en el suelo, junto a Sero. El escudo que había hecho su amiga se había destruido y los chicos que habían protegido huían despavoridos de un nomu.

Los habían derrotado.

No…no, no podía ser el fin. Ella estaba recién empezando. Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de frustración.

Se intentó incorporar, pero sus miembros no respondían ¿La daga estaba envenenada? ¿Iba a morir? Podía sentir como su propia sangre empapaba su vestido.

Entonces vio una luz fuerte, seguido de un tambaleo de los escombros a su costado. Unos zapatos negros se posaron frente a ella.

Intento mirar hacia arriba pero poco a poco, la inconsciencia reclamaba su cuerpo.

 **\- B…a…k..-**

Otra explosión. Se sentía el final en el aire. La densidad del desenlace. Como la sensación eléctrica de que pronto todo iba acabar. La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraba inconscientes y algunos héroes profesionales, luchaban, pero se veían gravemente heridos. El fuego azul de Dabi invadía todo el lugar, consumiendo todo a su paso. No sabía que había pasado con sus compañeros, tampoco sabía que había pasado con los profesores.

Podía notar el leve aroma metálico de la sangre llegando a su nariz.

 **-NO LA TENDRÁN HIJOS DE PERRA-**

Abrió levemente los ojos al escuchar esa voz. La podría reconocer entre un mar de voces fácilmente. Distinguió entre el polvo, una cabellera rubio ceniza que luchaba contra Twice y Dabi al mismo tiempo. A través del humo, podía ver la espalda magullada del joven explosivo, con los brazos hacia los lados mientras chispas centellaban furiosamente en sus manos.

 **\- N..o-**

No podía dejar que lo lastimaran más. Sobreponiéndose al dolor de la herida en su cuello y el mareo cada vez más intenso en su cabeza, comenzó a incorporarse dificultosamente.

Bakugou se giró cuando notó el movimiento tras él y abrió los ojos alarmado.

 **\- ¡QUÉDATE DONDE ESTAS MALDITA SEA! -** gritó con desesperación mientras esquivaba a un clon de Twice, al mismo tiempo que Dabi lanzaba un potente ataque de fuego azul, que terminaba por golpearlo por el costado.

Bakugou apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, respirando dificultosamente, mientras se llevaba una mano a su costado magullado. Twice rió mientras le pedía disculpas al mismo tiempo. Dabi lo observó con frialdad.

 **\- No eres nada para nosotros, Bakugou Katsuki, no sé en que estaba pensando Tomura cuando quiso reclutarte-**

 **\- Solo llevémonos a la chica, quiero ir a ver mi novela-** dijo Twice girando sobre sí mismo y volviendo al ataque contra Bakugou. Dabi volteó los ojos, pero caminó con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraba Uraraka.

El miedo la apresó por completo, e intento juntar sus manos para activar su quirk. Dabi caminaba hacia ella, sin inmutarse. Parecía aburrido.

 _"no…no puedo"_

De pronto, Dabi saltó hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para esquivar una poderosa patada por parte de Deku. El joven heredero de All Might se interpuso en el camino de Dabi y lo observó con fiereza.

Su traje estaba destrozado y un brazo parecía sumamente malherido. Sin embargo, su semblante era el de un héroe listo para atacar.

Bakugou luchaba contra los clones de Twice, haciendo estallar extremidades e intentando acercarse hacia donde se encontraba Uraraka.

 **-¡DONDE MIERDA ESTABAS DEKU!-** Le gritó colérico el rubio ceniza, cuando notó su presencia mientras esquivaba un ataque afilado de Twice y giraba en el aire con una explosión de su mano, alejándose de él **-¡SI DEJAS QUE TOQUEN A URARAKA VOY A MATARTE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!-**

Midoriya se volteó para observar a Ochako, que se encontraba de rodillas, con la ropa manchada de sangre y una mano apoyada en el cuello. Parecía como que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Debían curarla rápido.

Pero Dabi se interponía entre ellos. Deku observó la situación en la que se encontraban. El escenario era malo, los nomus no eran excesivamente fuertes, pero eran demasiados y había muchos alumnos de otros cursos que no contaban con la experiencia de pelea contra villanos reales. Eso volvía aún más caótico el hecho de que los héroes profesionales estaban demorando en llegar. Era muy probable que los demás miembros de la liga de villanos estuviesen reteniéndolos en algún lugar.

Pero la pregunta era ¿Que querían de Uraraka? Se colocó en pose defensiva, protegiendo a su amiga. Dabi parecía molesto por su intromisión mientras encendía una poderosa llama azul en su mano izquierda. Era un contrincante fuerte, pero Bakugou estaba peleando con todas sus energías contra Twice. Y por supuesto, él no podía quedarse atrás, más ahora que su tarea era convertirse en el siguiente simbolo de paz. Activó su quirk mientras los rayos verdes comenzaban a cubrir su cuerpo y la sangre comenzaba a hervirle de ansiedad.

 **\- Ni piensen que dejare que le hagan algo a Uraraka-** gritó el joven mientras encendido por completo, dirigía un ataque directo contra Dabi. El villano retrocedió y cubrió un costado de llamas para protegerse del ataque, mientras lanzaba una feroz patada hacia las costillas del aprendiz de héroe. Deku esquivó por poco el ataque, pero se había alejado demasiado de Uraraka.

\- **Pft, aun no eres contrincante para mi Midoriya Izuku-** Dabi lo observó y se sonrió divertido mientras el joven fruncía el ceño y volvía a la carga contra él.

Uraraka miró hacia todos lados, desesperada de no poder moverse con facilidad. El cuchillo había sido más afilado de lo que parecía y la pérdida de sangre la había dejado demasiado mareada y débil como para poder ser de ayuda. Pensó en Himiko Toga ¿Por qué querían llevársela a ella?. Se dio cuenta que desde que la casi capturó hace un rato atrás no había vuelto a verla.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Se tragó unas lágrimas y se decidió que no podía echarse a morir. Deku y Bakugou peleaban para protegerla, ella simplemente no podía dejar que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano.

Se rasgó el vestido y con la tela cubrió el corte en su cuello. No era suficientemente profundo como para haberla matado, pero debía detener esa hemorragia. La presión de la tela contra la piel herida la hizo gemir de dolor.

Activó su quirk, decidida a que iban a salir de ahí con vida a como dé lugar. Primero debían detener las llamas de Dabi que cubrían todo el salón e impedían a los demás escapar. Comenzó a tocar los trozos de cementos cerca de ella, que rápidamente perdían gravedad y comenzaban a flotar en el aire.

Bakugou soltó un alarido mientras la cinta afilada de Twice hacia un corte en su muslo derecho. El desquiciado villano soltó una risotada y luego le daba concejos mientras volvía a atacarlo.

Si seguían así, no iban a poder ganar. Se protegió con ambos brazos de un ataque directo del villano y asestó una patada en las costillas al clon, que se desvaneció casi al instante.

Se limpió las gotas de sudor de la frente, con la respiración agitada. Tenía los músculos agarrotados, podía sentir que pronto se quedaría sin fuerzas. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Deku combatiendo con Dabi y a Uraraka un poco más allá, usando su quirk para combatir a un nomu que habia comenzado a atacar a un grupo de chicos. A lo lejos se escucharon las sirenas de la policía. Seguramente los demás héroes profesionales habían llegado.

La batalla no iba a demorar en acabar.

" _Maldita sea, le dije que no se moviera"_ pensó con irritación, preocupado por la palidez de la piel y la cantidad de sangre que había perdido Uraraka. Pero no pudo evitar sentir cierto orgullo de que su mujer no se rindiera fácilmente.

Dios, como iba a desquitarse con el cuerpo de esa mujer por no haberle obedecido que se quedara quieta.

Con ánimos renovados, decidió que la batalla con Twice debía acabar pronto. Corrió hacia el villano con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

\- **¡AP SHOT!-** gritó tomando por sorpresa a Twice, quien intentó esquivar el potente ataque explosivo, justo en el momento en que entraba Best Jeanist en la batalla, el cual rápidamente notó la situación y activando su quirk apresó a Twice mientras aún se encontraba en el aire.

La lava fulminante de Endeavor acabó rápidamente con algunos nomus que se encontraban en la cercanía. Los monstruos rugieron e intentaron zafarse del fuego que los cubría.

 **-Que desastre-** masculló Endeavor, mientras veía algunos nomus acercarse corriendo para atacarlo. Con el temple de hierro propio de un héroe profesional, estiró su brazo mientras las llamas de su quirk incineraban en poco tiempo a los monstruos.

 **\- ¡Best Jeanist! ¡Su objetivo es Uraraka! -** gritó Bakugou entre el estrépito que había provocado el ataque incinerante de Endeavor. Una fuerte punzada lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo nuevamente, dejando escapar una grosería de frustración.

Dabi, quien se dio cuenta como estaban perdiendo ventaja con la llegada de los héroes profesionales, se alejó de un salto de la batalla con Midoriya, colocándose a varios metros del malherido joven para poder determinar bien su situación.

Si bien aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, la verdad era que ese jovencito le estaba dando una buena batalla. Sus ojos azules observaron a su alrededor en busca de su presa y se achicaron con malicia cuando dio con ella.

La chica se encontraba gravemente herida. La estúpida de Himiko Toga había hecho más daño del que debía y el plan necesitaba que esa chiquilla estuviera viva. Suspiró frustrado ante la idea de tener que enfrentarse a Tomura, pero si quería que todo saliera de acuerdo con lo planeado, lo principal era tener a esa chica con vida.

Si Mr. Compress los hubiera acompañado, esa tarea seria menos tediosa.

Uraraka cayó al suelo de un golpe seco. El nomu con el que peleaba tenía la habilidad de sacar largos látigos desde cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Se secó la sangre que escapaba de sus labios y miró con preocupación a una joven que cuidaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo. La chica con lágrimas en los ojos parecía pertenecer a un curso de apoyo, como Hatsume Mei.

\- **Tranquila, saldremos de esto-** Dijo Uraraka a la chica para tranquilizarla. La joven asintió con un gimoteo.

Había visto las llamas de Endeavor un poco más allá, así que esperaba que la lucha terminara pronto. Si no fuera por la adrenalina de la batalla y su ferviente determinación, probablemente hace rato que hubiera caído rendida por las heridas que tenía. Pero debía proteger a los demás, o no podría llamarse a sí misma heroína.

Además, se lo había prometido a Bakugou.

El nomu volvió al ataque, pero esta vez lanzando una ráfaga de latigazos contra la chica del curso de apoyo.

Uraraka abrió los ojos por el sorpresivo cambio de objetivo del monstruo y mientras activaba su quirk se abalanzó sobre la chica para protegerla del inminente ataque. Pero nuevamente, algo sujetó su pie y cayo de bruces al suelo, haciendo que dejara escapar un alarido de dolor.

Con dificultad observó como su pie se encontraba atrapado en una especie de trampa para osos cristalina. ¿Pero qué?! ¿En qué momento había salido esa cosa? La sangre comenzó a manar la herida en su pie y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba el grito agudo que escapaba de la garganta de la chica del curso de apoyo mientras era atacada por nomu.

\- " _no…no, no, no_ "- se repitió mientras cerraba los ojos de dolor.

 **\- Ya has dado suficientes problemas, Ochako chan-**

La joven abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras alguien la tomaba desde la barbilla la obligaba a subir la mirada.

 **\- No puede ser…-** susurró la castaña, petrificada.

 **\- Quiero que me escuches bien lo que diré porque solamente lo diré una vez: puedes salvar a tus ineptos compañeros si, por tu propia voluntad, accedes a irte con nosotros, si no…-** la joven de pelo plateado y sedoso acercó sus labios al oído de Uraraka. Los cuernos cristalinos sobre su cabeza centellearon débilmente.- **vamos a traer a todos los demás nomus que quedan y ten por seguro que no va quedar vivo nadie de esta inmunda escuela…en especial tu querido Bakugou Katsuki-**

Uraraka comprendió enseguida la seriedad de la situación en la que se encontraba y asintió levemente mientras una lagrima de frustración caía por su mejilla, con la fría mirada de Yukimura Eiri sobre ella.

* * *

Hola! muchos de ustedes deben odiarme por demorarme tantos meses en continuar la historia. Si supieran lo caotica que ha sido mi vida en estos meses lo comprenderían jaja ahora estoy algo más libre, tengo hace tiempo planeado como va continuar y finalizar esta historia. Lamento mucho la espera :( de verdad, pero ha sido un año difícil para mí.

Quiero que sepan que agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios y apoyo, han sido una gran razón por la que aun después de tanto meses volví. Además, quiero que sepan también que mi otra historia " Maldiceme si quieres" también tiene una continuación, solo que al igual que este fic, no he tenido tiempo de desarrollarla decentemente.

Queridos seguidores, no se preocupen que esta historia si tendrá final.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y nuevamente les pido mil disculpas por la espera. Voy a hacer lo posible para subir capitulos más seguido! lo prometo!

Muchos cariños!

Shihiro-san.


End file.
